When a Star Awakens
by HunterAshe
Summary: The news broke out early that morning that a new audition to a beloved series was on it's way. This said media industry is looking for "new comers" to help mold in to their image. Disney starts to gain interest Ren Tsuruga & Kyoko Mogami. They begin to wonder if these two actors can be a good fit for what they have in mind. StarWars AU but acting. Complete& Draft Final. No goinback
1. 1 An Awakening

When a Star Awakens

* * *

Set up:

The news broke out early that morning that a new audition to a beloved series was on it's way. This said media industry is looking for "new comers" to help mold in to their Hollywood image. After the events of Cain Heel coming to light and Momiji breaking records, Disney starts to gain interest in this man called Ren Tsuruga and this woman Kyoko Mogami. They begin to wonder if these two actors can be a good fit for what they have in mind. AU: acting SW

[See end for A/Ns]

* * *

Once a upon a time …

In a galaxy far far away.

" _ **You need a teacher**_ **,** " a male voice shouted as he leaned forward agents the other being, a small woman, clashing swords with him. **"** _ **I can show you the ways of the force!**_ **"** He slightly pushed back. _"The force!_ " She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The tables now being turned against him as her raw power began to get stronger. Her push became vigorous; it started to over come him. As they continued this power struggle each fought back the others lightsaber. Eventually he lost balance and slipped giving the smaller girl an opening. She lashed her saber down on his body. It slashed his face into two. The ground began to rubble. The dirt beneath them seemed to separate one another. He stared intensely at the woman across the way. Whom was defiantly standing there staring back at him. "CUT! _"_ A loud ring was heard across the studio. The director then went to the small screen to see if all the frames was exactly how they envisioned it would be. A pleased smirk played on the side of his face. "That was great you two! You both even did better than my exception," The director joyously commented. "Okay, so next I want a extreme close up shot on Ren's face staring at her. It should show him in bewilderment of her power." The man in the dark robes listened intently of what needed to be done and nodded in understanding. "After that we can all take a break."

—

It all started not that long ago, when our heroine had this destined script land on her lap. Kyoko Mogami would have never expected such a experience would come to her.

When she entered telento office of L.M.E her manager had a woolgathering air about him. Kyoko was instantly bemused at the sight of him. "Yashiro - san, do you have another cold?" Her first instinct sparked. Instantly demanding that he motioned for a quickly sit down. Yashiro waved his hands denying the need. "No…No-na-no! Kyoko - chan! I have an offer _ **I know**_ you will not refuse, Kyoko - chan, " Yashiro started to boast but was too excited over his news. "It's an opportunity of a life time!" He started to squeal and fidget. Kyoko's brow arced with confusion. Still not sure how to handle her super manager when he got like ... well this . Usually he would only behave in such acts when he starts getting crazy fantasies about her and her Senpai. To see him in such an unprofessional manner when it came to job opportunities was definitely a first for her. She had to admit it peaked her interest even more. "Well, what is 'this so called' offer?" She quickly changed expectations for curious to stern,"Yashiro- san if it's another mean role—" "Oh no Kyoko-can, I don't think it will be..— At least I sincerely hope not. I do not know _**too much**_ information about the project myself," Yashiro paced slowly starting to come down from his high. He checked his watch to see the time. "He should be here any minute. I should wait for him to come to talk more about this project." An urge over came Her. Trailing her eyes round the manger. Kyoko questioned his sanity, "Him". Yashiro only had a devious smile come across his face. As if the devil himself infected his body. A hint of a bad omen. Kyoko felt her stomach turn into knots. She really didn't want to hear the rest.

—

Ren Tsuruga parked his car at the back entrance of the L.M.E building. He nonchalantly exited, locked it and strode into the elevator. Listing in his head the things he needed to do that day. He knew he was an hour ahead of schedule. Also had a meeting with Yashiro at some point to discuss future projects. What he did not know, (but hoped) was that he would be fortunate to run into her today. Not in her bright pink uniform that would steal your eyes. But even in her floral dress the effect was just the same. Ren was fixated on her. Snapping quickly back from his trance with the ding of the elevator. Stepping out, he walked over to the confused girl and the giddy man-child. "Reennn…," Yashiro had a devious smile plastered on. And with that he quickly turned right back around. Yashiro grabbed at his arm instantly. Prying for him to come back. "Whatever it is that you are up to— I am not going for it," Ren continued to try and walk away. Witnessing the duo interact, "Yashiro - san said that he has a project that involves the both of us," Kyoko made her presence known (as if it wasn't). Ren stopped in his tracts. "Good morning, Mogami - san" His words rang as his mouth curved into a smile at her. "Good morning, Tsuruga - san" She gave him a sweet soft smile back. Ren glanced over at their manger, "Alright, if it is work related I will listen to it." He's eyes stood on their manager awaiting to hear his response for all this. _I could have sworn he was going to tease me about something related to her,_ Ren thought not fully buying his managers intent. Yashiro fixed his glasses and examined around. Learning in with a cleared throat he placed a hand over mouth, "We should head somewhere private." Glancing round once more before ushering them to a quiet room.

—

Once in a secured room Yashiro placed two concept scrips out on the office desk. One of the highlighted scenes were designed for a female role, the other a male. Both labeled for their respective talents. They both reached for their scrips. Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin was written on the cover page. Ren Tsuruga raised a brow in curiosity. As for Kyoko, well… her eyes begin to sparkle. She was looking at the golden gates of her fairy world. _Rich young ladies! Fancy white dogs! Giant umbrella's!_ She was picturing what a victorian wealthy woman would look and behave like. A part she was _**dying**_ to play.

Ren glanced over, firmly holding back his urge to laugh. He has known her well enough to practically see her at the golden gates of her own little world. Clearing his own throat to gain back his composure. Ren turned his attention to their manager. "Yashiro, I do not quite understand. Why are we so secretive about _Pride and Prejudice?"_ Ren's arm outreached to grab his handed copy. His eyes scanned through his highlighted parts. Yashiro started to feel high and mighty, his excitement tearing at the seems of his lips. "Well I received an interesting call not that long ago from a well known company requesting for you to audition for a under lockdown project. They heard about your dual role as BJ and Cain observing you, they want to put you on their shortlist for this project." Hearing Yashiro's words Kyoko's chest budded with pride for all of her senpai's hard work. She witness him go through war with the darkness; with himself. Over countless the times she thought she almost lost him. To actually physically see more doors open for him… was amazing. A light hint of red rushed across her face.

"Kyoko- chan?" Yashiro call out snapping her back to the present. She didn't realized that she was lost in another reverie. She turned her attention to Yashiro, "Now for you, Kyoko- chan. Do not worry! I pulled a little string and mentioned that both of my clients are extremely talented. I sent them a reel of all your roles that you had so far. They said that they were amazed that you made each role your own. They loved that they couldn't tell you were all the same girl in all of them." Kyoko knew that was supposed to be a compliment. But... that it just proved to her that she still has lot more climbing to go. _Nothing close to the man that is sitting right next to me_ , She thought. She stole a glance only to meet eyes looking back at her. Hand was resting in between the desk and holding his head up. She quickly looked away.

Ren decided not to question her behavior and paid his attention back to Yashiro. Whom continued to speak, " Now this script is just a concept script. I have no full idea what the final product will come out to be. They want you to get a feel of you both. But given that the company that is interested in you two is _Disney_ —" Kyoko stood up in excitement after hearing the D- word. "— I think it is a pretty safe bet—" Kyoko cut him off. Grabbing Yashiro by the shirt. Pulling him in with outward point of view that looked murderous. Deathly seriousness, "SAY IT AGAIN," She demanded. Yashiro Gulped, "Disney." "Again!" A whimper escaped the meek man,"…Disney." Realizing this could go on forever Ren stepped in. He gently pulled Kyoko's arm off of Yashiro. "Mogami- san I understand you are excited…" He didn't need to finish the sentence. She realized the error in her ways and sat back down in embarrassment.

Ren let out a sigh and a slight chuckle. Taking his seat right next to her. His model slender legs crossed. Unaware of his body language as it tilted towards her. "When you say…" His gaze darted to the fearsome woman, considering her "the D-word…. I am assuming you mean D-Japan," Ren questioned. Yashiro now hesitant (Understandably), "N-no… I mean Dee—" he took a quick glance over at Kyoko and halted "—neee.. United States. …Hollywood." Both actors are wide eyed and gaped at this information. Kyoko had a million thoughts running though her mind. Ren…just one… Kuon Hizuri.

[ There has Been an Awakening…

...Can you feel it? ]

End of Ch.1

* * *

Authors Notes:

AU: Where Ren and Kyoko play in a star wars movie. After Seeing TLJ I kinda wanted to make this. I thought it would be fun to see Ren play Kylo Ren. And Kyoko play Rey. We all know they are great actors that can definitely do it. And this is all my opinion but I can kinda see the parallels between the two Rens' (both failed and gave into their darkness. Both dealing with a legacy of their family holding them down. And a couple of more things.) and Rey/ Kyoko (the main one being abandoned by their biological families). That is mainly one of the reasons. Definitely can see them just actually relating to them at the very lest. Another opinion I can kinda see Adam Driver playing Ren in my dream cast. Both same hight (tall as efff like a house), have narrow faces, act amazingly and can basically be a model. Daisy with Kyoko not so much but hey—they are both adorable, tiny and awesome actresses. Some of things were taken form the actual star wars casting process. Oh and some scenes may have hint of Reylo in it. If you really despise Reylo you have a few options; 1 just think it's just two actors playing a part (Ren/Kyoko) and get over it. Or don't read. Please I don't want to read long winded comments about anti-comments. It's a waste of everyones time.

Anyway…

Let's see how this all plays out! I would love to hear feed back. This story has no clear goal yet. SO If you have any tidbit of ideas I am always open to hear them! Just be nice. :)

Also does this count as a crossover?


	2. 2 His Choice

The sometime later or the next day…

Tick;Tick;Tick; the wall clock's hands where moving by the second. There was a trail of smoke left by the cigarette in the older mans hand. His attire was roman toga style with his men fanning him. Carefully feeding him grapes. The roman glared at the person cross the way. Whom was hanging his head in front of him. Causally, he lifted one of his hands. Flicking his wrist to wave the workers off for a private conversation. The roman leaned forward form his lax position smushing his poison in the ash tray on the way. "This is your call Kuon," Lory said as he inspected Ren's body language. Hunched over with worry, clenching his clammy hands together. He looked deeply troubled. Lory couldn't help but feel pity for the man. He let out a sigh, "If you do not feel ready to go back…. Then no one is forcing your hand." Lory hoped this would ease his mind.

Ren knitted his eyebrows together as his right hand slid up to his left wrist. Gripped the leather band on his arm. His hand was over his watch gripping around it as if he was holding on to dear life. His stare aiming at the floor as if poor fellow would find the answers he needed there. Having enough at the sad sight, Lory motioned himself over to his land phone. Ren head the click of a dial snapping his attention. He whipped his head up to face the president, "What are you doing?" The 'wise' man's eyes glazed over to the actor. "Well just by looking at you it is clear to know your answer. I'm calling to get the information I need to contact the company. I need to tell them that 'Ren Tsuruga' is declining the offer." The president was almost finish dialing. This urge drummed, "I haven't decided that yet," Ren exclaimed. The president halted his thumb on the final number. Ren tour his eyes away form the man, "…I just need some time to think it over." Lory's lips pulled a smirk, "I'm at least happy to see you fighting back." He shut the phone and lazily put it back down. Ren's focus shifted back at the man as he gave the president a bewildered look.

—

Tapping on the table of the cafe in the L.M.E building, Kyoko studied the concept scrip. Reading the side notes of how they would want the lines to delivered. Her other hand was in her mouth; nipping at her thumbnail. She tired to concentrate on the words in front of her. But her mind couldn't help but wonder. _The look that Tsuruga- san had… He looked pale as soon as Yashiro- san said United States._ Out of aggregation her finger started to tap faster. Her mind cross-examining the recent events like a puzzle that needed to be solved. Shaking her head, She tried to refocus her attention. Eventually a mug softly landed next to her on the woodwork. She looked over at it and darted at who placed it. "Imagining mansions," Yashiro playfully asked as he pulled up a chair across from her. "No," Kyoko lightly laughed. Yashiro took a sip of his own tea, "Then maybe you are thinking about Ren…". He mentioned it as a joke and part of her knew that. But her face froze. "Eh..,"Yashiro's froze in return. Kyoko broke the silence, "I was just thinking that if we both got these roles. How great it world be to pick up more tricks from him. That's really all." She put on her best acting skills. And attempted with a cool demeanor to reached for her coffee. _Poor Ren,_ Yashiro thought to himself, _Still hasn't made any dent in that area._ He started to pity the actor. Kyoko stared into the mug pensively,"…That is if he goes …" She let one of her worries slip.

—

Ren leaned his heavy body against a wall in front of the president's office weighing out his opinions. Thoughts flooding his mind, _Was it really time to go back to that place? This might be my only shot too._ He took a good hard look at his shackle of a watch. _I don't have much time to think about this. It's really now or never._ He took a deep breath. Ren opened his schedule app on his phone to see what else he had to do that day. Making his way to down the escalator.

On his way down to the lobby two familiar figures caught his eye in the window of L.A. hearts cafe. Yashiro and Kyoko where sitting talking to each other about what? He did not know. They were unaware of their surroundings. Most of Ren's attention was on the young woman whom was sipping on hot liquid. He took in this moment. _That's right. Whatever this role is... There will be a chance to work with her again._ Her gravity pulling him in. Pulsating. _Even if there is a chance..._ _I want to see …_ He unknowingly entered the cafe in his spell like trance. His heavy footsteps walked up behind her, "…That is if he goes…". Ren snapped back into reality. Seeing the context clues around him, it didn't take to long for him to realize what they were talking about. "Who said I wasn't going?" Kyoko jolted at the sound of his voice. Eyes widened while turning around to see the tall actor behind her. "Yashiro, I made my decision. Can you tell them that I'll be going to the audition?" They both were glad to hear Ren's confident words. "Right away. I'll make a cleared week for you both," Yashiro went straight for his pocket to get his gloves on. He quickly stood reaching for his cell phone and went to a private corner.

Ren pulled out the seat that their manger was just in and sat. He glance down at the open script, "May I," he pointed at it. "Oh, here." she nodded and then handed it over to him. "It is actually kind of hard to put myself into character when I don't really know who they could be," She commented. His eyes scanned the highlighted lines on her script. Ren noted that it was all the main protagonist lines. "I'm sure you will find your character soon enough. You always do." He reassured her as his fingers glided the papers back to her. Kyoko felt her body tingle, "Thank you, Tsuruga-san." Ren's pupils dilated a bit as her face turn a light shade of red. His body twitched, having a mind of it's own. Catching himself before making a mistake of reaching out. His hands clasped around his arms. Crossed arms gripping tight a big bang vibrated against the table. Kyoko jolted back from the noise. "Ar- are you alright, Tsuruga-san?" He heard worry in her voice. Calming himself down, he nodded to reassure her again. "Yeah, it's nothing. Is there any questions that you want to go over with me Mogami- san?" With that, her face lit up. Rapid firing questions at him.

—

End of Ch. 2

—

A/N: Hi again! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This story might turn out to be a slow burnish. I still have no set goal as to what I fully want to do yet. So If you have any tidbit of ideas I am always open to hear them! Just any feed back or reviews would be awesome! Thank you for reading so far! I really appreciate your time! :)


	3. 3 California

As the weeks passed the date soon arrived for our beloved heroine….

The clock hit 12 on their fateful flight to California. Kyoko Mogami had finally touched down on American soil. She darted a glance over to see her travel companion sound asleep. Carefully, she tried to unhook herself and motion passed him to get their carry on baggage. But with a single tap the effort was in vain as she accidentally nudged him with her leg. The ash brown brunette jolted up, his eyes flew around the interior of the plane. Coming back from reality Yashiro fixed his glasses. His mouth opened in mid yawn, "I got that Kyoko-chan". As he stretched, he stood along side her. He grabbed both of their hand luggage and deplaned.While stepping into the airport the gentleman asked the actress, "Do you want to go to baggage first?" Kyoko too in her surroundings. Soon a figure caught her eye. With a tint of a smile she leaned over to her manger,"I think there is no need." Pointing over to the man with a suit, mouse ears and two familiar luggages by their side. He was also holding up a Mickey eared sigh that stated: "Welcome Ha-ha!" For a nice little touch. Next to the man was a petite woman that was waving at them. "Miss Muse," Kyoko hurried to meet the beautician with excitement. Yashiro following quickly behind. "I'm happy you two are both here safely," Ten said. "You both must be so jet lagged." Yashiro was reminded of his exhaustion as he rubbed his tired eyes under his glasses. "More or less," He replied. They all started to make light conversation as they exited the airport.

"Miss muse, if you are still here that must mean Tsuruga-san still has some more rounds to go through," Kyoko asked as the limo pulled up. Ten shook her head no, "Ren didn't follow through with the auditions. He actually went back earlier today." If the starlet and manger wasn't awake then; they were surely were now. They both were in disbelief that they could barely form audible sentences."H—wh—whe—wa—," finally someone gained back the knowledge to speak, Yashiro. "How come he didn't tell me? His manager!" Ten simply shrugged, "That you are going to ask him on your own time. For now I am just here to make sure _you_ get the role." She gave Kyoko a playful poke. "I know you will probably be jet lagged but try to be at least up by 3?" All that kyoko could do was nod. With a begrudging sigh, Yashiro decided to push his concerns way for one talent and put his main attention to the one sitting across for him. "Right, Kyoko-chan. Your audition is around 6. We need plenty of time to get ready." Kyoko barely could focus but nodded anyway … again.

—

Kyoko had reached her hotel room. Contemplated putting her belongings away that night or wait till she had another chance later on. With the combination the flight time and the latest news, she felt like she lacked the energy to even be present for this moment. Placing her baggage in the corner, Kyoko plopped on the bed. Closing her eyes as a long sigh passed her lips. She refused to let her mind wonder. Rolling over a bump press her thigh. That was when Kyoko remembered her phone. _I keep forgetting about you,_ she thought as she turned it back to life. After it started up an alert popped up on the screen. **You have 13 unread massages.** After reading that, She quickly perked back up a bit. Her thumb hit the message app on her cellphone. Five from the Darumaya couple and eight from Moko. Both were worried if she made it to the states okay. She softly smiled, knowing how fortunate she is to have people who care. But, if she had to be honest she was expecting at least one from him. _He's probably still on the plane now. That's it._ She quickly responded with a confirmation text that she is indeed still alive and shut the phone. Placing it on the night stand in its charger. she quickly rose to get ready for bed.

—

The alarm by her nightstand began to blaire. Groggily coming to as her vision blinked at the time: 3:45. Kyoko quickly jolted up from her bed. She panicked as she scurried over to her bags. Kyoko frantically went through her luggage for anything appropriate to wear. She then heard a knock on the door and a small voice callout, "Kyoko- chan are you almost ready?" She instantly recognized the owner as being Miss Woods. After not receiving a prompt answer Ten knocked on the door again, "Kyoko…? We have to meet with the team soon. Are you alright?" "I—ah—I overslept!" Kyoko replied through the door as she was still looking for something to wear. There could be a sigh heard through the door, "Can I come in?" Kyoko gingerly complied with the voice and opened the door a crack. "Miss Muse I'm so sorry." Ten only shook her head, "I figured this would happen. Thankfully you have me." Ten gave Kyoko a playful wink as she made her way into the hotel room. She plopped down her tools on the bed, " Remember I'm not called a witch for nothing," She reassured her as she gestured for Kyoko sit down on the bed. "We have to hurry Yuki-chan (Yashiro) is waiting in the lobby for us." Miss woods went through both of their belongings and picked out the best mix of each collection. "This should be just perfect," She tossed them to the teen. "Now…,"She wrapped a smock over Kyoko. " For the magic."

Within a short of amount of time that they had. Miss woods worked her magic. Kyoko was now ready for the ball… I mean first rounds of auditions.

—

The first rounds seemed easy enough, personal interview and reading off given lines from the concept script.

The interview section was fairly simple. How long have you been acting? She replied "about a year in a half." Are you willing to change appearances for a role? She then replied, "Of course." How much experience do you have in stage combat? "Roughly 3 months worth. I trained under the well respected Kotetsu Uesugi." She saw the table take notes of her every move. Oddly enough she wasn't particularly worried. She felt a strange calm in her stance. They went on to the next segment and gave a table read with the director. Before she began she took a deep breath to remember the notes. She willed the lines back into her mind. Depicting what they described Attempting to breath life into her unknown role, she snapped open her eyes. Peered down the director as if she was a lioness. Her nose crunched and a fearsome tone leaked out, "And _your_ **defect** is to hate everybody." The table studied her face. Took in the visual information from every delivered line she then stated. After awhile of back and forth, the first trail was coming to a close. They wrote down their final notes from the session. "You'll hear from us soon if you got a call back," One of them stated as their hand pointed at the door. Kyoko deeply bowed, "Thank you for your time and this opportunity." And with that she took her leave.

Kyoko entered the studio's lobby looking for her super manager. When she spotted him she noticed Yashiro was on his cell phone talking. Hesitant at first if she should wait, Kyoko decided to at least walk up to him. She didn't want to be rude and ease drop in the conversation, so she mostly toned everything out. He seemed to be almost done by the time she walked up anyway. "Alright, I know I don't have to remind you but please don't officially sign anything till I get back." She took note that Yashiro was shaking. A reaction she hasn't seen in a while. He took a quick glance over and finally noticed Kyoko was out. "Ah! Kyoko-chan—" He swiftly closed his phone. "So how do you think it went," he asked. The teenager eyed her manger up and down with skepticism. She wanted to protest but decided against it. "They said they will let me know if I got a call back soon," She relied the information to him. "Alright, next is just the waiting game. Let's get something to eat and rest up," Yashiro said as he patted her on the back.

—

Needless to say the call for the second rounds arrived shorty after a day. She mostly spent her break day as one of rest, still not over her jet lag. Miss woods however left to go back to Japan. But she didn't leave without giving a few items to impress the table.

When Kyoko entered the audition room she noticed that she wasn't the only one standing in front of the table this time around. Next to her was another girl about same hight, weight, age and body type. It was just them two standing there.

"Alright, here is the deal," The Director started to speak. "After careful vetting we were able to knock it down to you two. Both of you have you're own set of skills that would definitely bring life in to this role. Before we start, I would like to mention that we all definitely see great potential in both of you and if you do not get this role —uhh—well no harm no foul," He finished off his declaration with a shrug. "Okay!" He clasped his hands together, "We just want to see first hand your stage combat skill. After that we are through." A click of a door opened up, "This is Tim, he is going to be the one to show you a simple routine. Follow him." The man that just entered waved his hand as he was getting introduced, "This way." He swung his head in the headed direction of to invite them to come along.

The group entered into separate padded room. Tim walked over to a set of wooden rods resting in a barrel of some sort. He grabbed two of them and handed it to the two girls. He then grabbed one of his own. "In this choreo you will be fighting me in a sword type fight. You both will only get two shots to remember the moves." Tim then swung his 'sword' around in stylized fashion ending it in a fighting stance.

—

After they both learned the steps Tim guided them to the side of the entrance of the auditioning room. "Wait for you to be call in. You will be up first," He pointed at the other girl who stood closer to the door. He then went in to the room to talk to the table.

Some time passed and the other woman was finished with her performance. It was finally Kyoko's turn. "We are ready for you," She heard the director yell. Kyoko walked in gracefully and stood my the edge of the floor mat facing Tim. They both grabbed their 'sword' and was ready waiting for the, "Began". Without any lag both sticks collided together, pushing back against each other. She took a step back and swayed her 'sword' forcibly only to meet the foes' once again. This dance went on for a good 15 mins. Eventually Kyoko decided to take a chance and diverge from the newly learned steps. She saw an opening and she took it. She ducked down blocking his attack and swinging her foot underneath him. When he hit the mat, she was up. Pointing her weapon to his face. The man stared wide eyed with stock and gulped. "Cut!" The director said as he stood. Kyoko withdrew her 'sword' and offered the man a hand. Tim smirked gladly accepted it. She then took a deep bow to him, "Thank you for working with me." He scratched his head and replied back, "Aw man no sweat. It was a pretty fun fight." Kyoko couldn't help but feel a bit proud at her work. They both turned to the table. One of them spoke up, "Well, we got what we needed to see. Please wait outside while we make our decision." Kyoko nodded and followed instructions.

—

End of Ch.3

—

A/N: I'm sorry that it's so long but I hope you all felt that it was worth it! If there is any errors that I missed please let me know! And any comments is greatly appreciated! I love hearing any feed back! Oh and happy Vane—day!


	4. 4 The Dotted Line

A click of a pen could be heard along with the sound of scribbles on paper. The NDA and contact was officially singed listing the rules. "You speak about this —to anyone — there will be consequences," was the gist of the whole meeting with the lawyers. The director from across the table spoke to her, "Kyoko Mogami, we want you to take on the role of 'Rey'. She is going to be one of our leads in the sequel trilogy of Star Wars." Yashiro tried with all his might to contain his squeals of joy and excitement. As for Kyoko, she didn't know what a _Star Wars_ was. Little did she know that there was other installments surrounding it. The Director continued to speak, "This part needs to be funny, tough, physically capable – but able to break down and be terrified. Literally able to do everything but sing." His fingers slid his notes across their table to help her get a better understanding of her new identity. "We don't have the script finalized, but she is a young girl who's a force-sensitive human. She is strong, resourceful and compassionate." She listened to his descriptive words carefully. Scanning over the notes. "When will the script be finalized," Yashiro asked for her. "Within the next month or two. When it's done we will send someone over to have you sign for it."

Kyoko's brows come together as she read along with the notes, _She's been alone;_ _ **dropped**_ _ **off**_ _with her parents never looking back. Rey just really wants find a place to belong._ Images of her own past started form. One of a lonely, _pitiful_ little girl bagging for her mother to stay. Whom grew up to be a _pitiful_ young woman seeking approval. It was as if she was reading about her past self. No words were expressed as her eyes lifted off the page. No doubt about it, this was a character she **knew** she could be. Kyoko's reaction was subdued. She understood in that moment that this was going to be journey not just for her character, but for her as well. "Already coming up with ideas," the director asked with a pleased smirk displayed on face. "I have to admit, seeing that look on your face and knowing what you can do... I'm confident we made the right choice." The two artists could sense the passion of their craft in each others eyes. "At the end of this trilogy you just might end up being a legend all on your own."

—

On the plane ride home Yashiro gave her some of the movies to watch on a smart device. But being that all previous movies was **longer than the flight itself,** she fell asleep during who knows where.

—

Ren tossed a stack of papers on the coffee table and leaned back in his couch. _Dark, conflicted soul,_ Kylo Ren. Also known as the Jedi killer, _is seen as a monster to all._ Ren couldn't help but half laugh at the idea that _this_ would be his first part back in the states. "How fitting," he muttered to himself. The sound of kuckles tapping on his door brought his attention to the outside world. Ren stood as he stretched. Knowing full well whom that could be. But made caution anyway picking up the notes and sticking them in a locked desk draw. Ushering himself to the door.

Standing behind it was a light ash haired male with glasses, "Can I come in?" Yashiro asked politely as the taller of the two kindly stepped aside to invite him in. "Would you like anything to drink," Ren asked,"Coffee perhaps?" closing the door. Being much too tried from the flight and waay to jet lagged Yashiro declined the offer, "Let's just go over everything quickly and fax your signature." Ren lightly laughed, seeing his over energetic manger's face like this was indeed a rarity. "If you insist we will get right to it then," the two them went to retrieve the papers.

—

End of ch 4

—

A/N: Sorry that this one is short but considering that the last one is so long it might be a nice balance.

Also, did any of you guys **knew** that passed 6 movies put together were 13 hours long? Because because I really didn't. I guess it's cause I never watched them back to back. Lol i'ma fake fan.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Pretty soon we will be finally getting into it. If there are any errors, please, let me know. Thank you again for your time!


	5. 5 Thunderstorm

With just the flick of the wrist the deed was done. There was no tuning back for Kuon now. Signing those papers was him signing away his soul to the devil. In a short amount of time he will officially be on his way back to California. Facing his worst nightmares head on. Seeing the ghost of Rick in every street he will turn; in every face he will see. He reached for a drink as the flashbacks poured. On repeat, it played out again. Screams of the woman calling him a monster rang in his mind. Their haunting was something he should be used to by now. He huffed at his pain. The burn of the whisky engulfed him. It lingered in the back of his throat. Leaning his head back to the edge of the couch in deep thought. So sure that he would not get any sleep again tonight.

—

Since stepping back into Japan, Kyoko's life was on none stop training session. Her days went from physical training with weights, to swords, to god knows what else for that day. She was on strict diet and barely had time to herself; let alone anyone else. If she did run into anyone it was usually a quick encounter and off she was again. Today she had one of those times…

Making her way through the L.M.E halls she saw a tall figure in front of her. With his physical data stored in her mind. A single glance was all she needed to easily recognize his back. There he was, Ren Tsuruga talking to a staff member of their company. Effortlessly flawless as usual. Absentmindedly running one of hands through his hair. Brushing the stands away from his face. He's smile had a glow around him that could hurt your eyes.

Maybe it was the fact that she hasn't seen him in a while. Or Maybe it is this pesky emotion that she has been harboring has gone haywire again. But he had an air about him. Tsuruga's muscles seemed more toned; his body a bit bulky. Definitely more in athletic shape than she remembered. She could feel her body heating up a bit, as she admired the man. He then glanced over to notice her. His lips pilled into a bigger smile, "Ah, it's been a while Mogami- san". She shielded her eyes. " It's good to see you, Tsuruga-san." He gestured for her to come closer to him as the third party took their leave. "How have you been," She asked stepping toward the man. Getting a closer inspection of the details of his face. Kyoko saw the bags under that man's eye. He looked indeed worn out.

Ren eyed the woman up and down when she was moving in closer him. He could tell that she was more toned then before. "As of now I am doing well," He responded back to her. She was about to say something else but then she started to vibrate. Ren couldn't help but let out a light laugh, "Mogami- san, your phone." She frantically started to look in her bag for her cell phone. She looked at the caller ID. She then turned her attention back at actor, "I'm sorry, I have to take this." He nodded, "I understand. I need to get going myself." She rushed off to her next training appointment.

—

The hours rolled by…

It was another late night filled with unwanted echoes of burning rubber running through his ears mixing with the thunder outside. Tsuruga clutched to the character notes trying to figure out how to portray this new character. Ren already decided he was going to let his darkness be; not to run away from it. But all his childhood trauma was creeping up on him was taking it's toll. _Murder—_ Tina's curdling words rang in his mind. _Monster_. Anxiety and panic beat through his open chest. He clenched his watch tight. It didn't take him long to figure out how he wanted to act this new persona.

With another thunder tumbling in the background, his door bell was pressed. Ren put his notes away and went to open the door.

—

She knew it was late at night but— Kyoko's brows scrunched together. _He doesn't look like he's taking care of himself._ She thought. The door opened to find a half dressed man answering it. Ren was in his sleeping attire staring down confused at what is transpiring in front of his door. Kyoko's inner demons ordered her to remain calm. Screaming frantically that they were under attack. The actor was about to say something, but before he could get a word in Kyoko was ready to throw herself at his feet for forgiveness. Anticipating this, her forehead met with the palm of his hand,"Just, please come in."

The light placement of a tea cup could be heard between them as Ren Tsuruga sat across for the girl. He glanced over at the time; 1 am. Then back at the girl whom was soaking wet underneath the towels. He refused to let his mind wonder about how alluring she looked with her clothing clinging on her. Kyoko spoke up, " I'm sorry, I was just worried about you." Ren's head tilted with interest and confusion, "Worried?" She nodded,"When I saw you today…you looked over tired." He blinked in surprise, was he that easy to read to her now? A clam wave overcame him. Urging his to stand, "You could have just called Mogami-san." Ren turned to his one of his closets. Searching for something reasonable for her to change into. She humbly turned her eyes away, "Well we both know how you can get with your eating habits." He couldn't help scuff a bit at the girl, "You came here at 1 am in the pouring rain _just_ to feed me?" Rush of a light tint of red was now spreading across her face. "It was the only time I had!" She avoided his eye contact. Ren tried hold back his charmed smirk as hard as he could. She looked too adorable. _She doesn't realize how dangerous it is for her to be here_. He thought to himself. Fighting back every instinct to wrap his arms around her. A playful idea crossed his mind. Getting the baggy cloths out Ren strode back to the couch. His lips curved into puppy pout, "Eating now will just get me fat." Her eyes glazed at him in slight annoyance, "Don't give me that— That Cain, teenage girl impression." Kyoko stood defiantly facing the man head-on. An index finger poked his exposed chest jerking a chuckle to escape him, "If you would just eat right then I wouldn't have to worry". Ren couldn't help but boyishly smile. His own hand snaked up to capture her finger. Leaning down close to her face his lips twitched. His dark eyes triangulated from her mouth, face to connecting back to her, "Ah.. I see." His focus was straight into her eyes. Sucking out her soul. His aura formed an aroma of his famous ' _emperor of the night'_ mist. Hot breath ghosted her face. His hungry eyes lingered, peering right into her. Damn heart was beating out of her chest. Reality crept back into his face. As Ren saw her body freeze, pulling himself away. Placing a barrier, his cloths plopped on her, "Only a light meal, and you can stay the night. I'll set up the guest room." His footsteps racing in her ears as she watched the man turn around and walk away. Withheld shivers finally was allowed vibrating down her spine. _It really has been too long,_ She thought. _I'm not used to his demon king side anymore._ Slowly tearing her eyes away, Kyoko made her way to prepare for the night.

—

Not much after a month of training, an ominous man in a suit knocked on both of our heroes doors. He would hand one a contact agreeing that they have in fact received the documents and will again not leaking this information to the public. Once signed the man handed them a black briefcase. He wouldn't say much words when interacting with either one of them. He just took his leave after that the transaction was done. When opening the case a stack of papers could be seen, **Final Script: Force Awakens**. The real journey was about to begin.

—

End of Ch. 5

—

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this so far! I really appreciate your time! If there is any questions, errors or anything please don't hesitate to contact me! See you all in the next chapter!

(re-edit: I want to say thanks to kashuneko for pointing out my careless error. It was a slip of the mouse when I was rewriting. lol thank you again! and thanks for reading!)


	6. 6 Princess Rey

Kyoko arrived in a room filled with strangers. They were all talking amongst themselves with papers in their hands. Chairs and couches placed in a circular fashion facing each other. Kyoko felt a twinge in her stomach and a pressure on her shoulder. The only person she knew leaned in to talk to her, "Don't be nervous, Kyoko- chan." She looked over at Yashiro, _Easier said then done,_ She thought. She didn't listen to any word of reassurance given to his talent. Her first Hollywood production, how can she not be nervous. She continued to search the room.

An animated ball rolled past them making beeps and whistles. "What is that," Kyoko froze. Yashiro couldn't help but get giddy. He knew more about this franchise then anyone else she knew of. He told her about all of the facts during the plane ride here. Yashiro must have an idea of what that thing could be, seeing the twinkle in his eyes. Kyoko rolled her own eyes, "Go." Who was she to judge. Her manger seemed more excited to be here then anyone else in this entire room. Yashiro looked at her as if to say really? "Yeahhh go." Before she could finish her sentence, he was right behind her following the giant ball. Pulling out his gloves to not damage the machine.

The Directer was talking to other unnamed actors. He looked over at the pair. "Good you're here," He exclaimed as he motioned for Kyoko to come over. "Come, come! Kyoko let me introduce you guys! _"_ There was two other gentlemen standing beside the film maker. Both were incredibly handsome. "This is Oscar," The director gestured. The olive skinned man gave a wide smile. While he stretched out his right hand, "Hi, it's nice to meet you." They clasped hands in a formal greeting.

The director gestured to the other actor, " And this is—". The other man smiled wildly at her as well and chimed in, "John." He had a British accent behind his voice. His umber arms looked strong, built like a football player. "It's a pleasure to meet you, mate". His grip seemed firm as he shook her hand.

"Alright guys! Let's start this reading," The director said walking to the other seated talents. Oscar looked around, "Aren't we missing an actor?" John tapped Oscar on the chest with his hand, " You are right. The bloke playing Kylo Ren. Shouldn't we wait?" All three of them saw their leader shake his head dismissing the question, "Don't worry about him. He's not making it today." Oscar raised an eyebrow, "Oookay." Two men shared a look of suspicion. John then shrugged his shoulders. He looked over at Kyoko, "Isn't that your manger over there." He pointed over at the adult man whom was now playing with the large ball. Kyoko couldn't help but let a laugh escape her lips, "Yeah that's him". Yashiro was in his own fantasy land. Admiring the orange and white ball. Rolling and treating it as if it was a puppy. The two others chimed in the laughter. "I have to admit I want to play with that thing too," John said guiltily.

They all took a seat around the others and started to read their parts out loud. Oscar was playing Poe, the dashing rebel pilot. Whom takes action first and thinks later, possibly never. John was playing Finn. A defected "trooper" who just wants to save his own skin. During the parts Kyoko wasn't in she was examining the cast. She found her self getting a misty haze when the line, "She will always be a princess to me," was delivered. She was shocked to find others were doing the same. They all seemed to be an inviting group. Any hint of nervousness she ever felt for this movie steadily dissipated. She scanned the room to find that her manger was still playing with the ball. She now knows as BB-8. If she didn't know any better BB-8 almost seemed alive, playing back with Yashiro. Its chimes and whistles made it seem cute and endearing. He was one of the many "droids" of the franchise.

—

The American film industry was a huge adjustment for our heroine. No— American customs in general was a new world for her. Thankfully, the cast was indeed a welcoming one. She found kinship with John. They were both from different countries just getting a big break.

"No way! You know Kuu— THE Kuu," John was too amazed as he was stuffing his mouth with hotel food. It was late at night. They were done filming for the day and they started sharing stories. John shook his head in doubt playfully, "Nah ah. Ya lying." Kyoko finished her tea, "He is connected to my agency. I also worked on _Dark Moon_ a remake of a drama he stared in." John looked her up and down with skepticism. He clicked his tongue behind his teeth and reached for his phone. He typed something in and started to scroll. Kyoko saw his facial expressions change from disbelief to shock and back again, "Ga—Girl. That's not you!" He revealed that he was looking at a picture the cast of dark moon meeting the legend. This was something that she was used to. _The perks of being plain,_ Kyoko just shrugged her shoulders. "You are the creepy one?! Get out! Get out now! Now I definitely know you are lying. This is photoshopped," he was jealous but she could tell he was playing with her as he pointed to the door. "You are forgetting one small thing... This is **my** hotel room," She teased back. John's lips pursed together, his eyes squinted with detachment, "Excuses". They held a moment of silence. Locking eyes down with fake resentment. Breath still hung up in their lungs, the tension broke by both laughing, "That's cool though. Wow Kuu, I would love to meet him one day." John still couldn't wrapped his head fully around it.

Kyoko didn't dare to go any further into details of her and her father's interactions. No matter how many questions were thrown at her. _I would die before anyone here would find out about that pink curse._ She just held a nervous laugh, "Fa—Ma—Mr. Hizuri is a great senior. I bet he would enjoy meeting you too." She a warm smile crossed her lips. Tiredness overcame John as his arms outreached into a stretch. Quickly glancing at the time he expressed his passing thoughts, "We got an early shoot." He was about to get up but he made a pause. A look of realization spread across his face. "We will be doing most of the FO shoots," He grew pumped with excitement. Kyoko cocked her head with curiosity with John muttering to himself. "I get to wear a stormtrooper outfit— play around with the lazier blasters on set—." His body was making an interpretive dance with every new idea popping into his head. Diving deeper into the groove of the dance with every new idea conjuring up from his imagination. It was almost like looking into a mirror. If someone said 'fairies' she would probably behave the same way. _Except fairies are real_ , she giggled to herself. "—We will finally have everyone onset,—" Her ears perked. Filming had mostly begun, still the whole cast yet to be complete.

There has been on several promos and interviews before filming have even started. Some just by herself, others involving the whole cast. But the face of Kylo Ren didn't make an appearance. When anyone asked, the higher ups they simply said, "The character wasn't needed for most of the sets". There was an air of mystery around him. Something she couldn't place seemed off. It was almost like she had been in this situation before. She shook her head ferociously, shaking her thoughts out. She didn't even hear the creek of the door, realizing that John was already half way out of it till moments later. She faintly heard, "See you tomorrow" as the door clicked close. _He must of took it as me fighting to stay awake,_ She thought. Kyoko got up, " Alright Princess Rey! Tomorrow is a big day!" Kyoko's lips curved into a smile. Cracking her neck and leaning into a stretch. Kyoko stood and went to get ready for bed.

—

End of Ch.6

—

* * *

A/N: I made Yashiro a fan boy. lol He's the only one out of all of them I see really enjoying himself in this. xD Thank you for reading this far! I really do appreciate it! Again let me know if there is any errors or mistakes. Please it's so embarrassing to see them, especially after weeks go by! Thank you guys again for your feed back! **Hugs** Omg someone mentioned how sho would react to all of this in the reviews. And now I want to put a bonus chapter with him just calling her up. It would be prefect. xD Thank you so much for the idea!


	7. 7 Darkness Enters

Waking to a bright lit room she found herself tightly strapped in restaurants. Groggily her eyes scanned around the room to search for just hint of her surrounding. Only to find a creature hunched down, kneeling, watching as she stirs awake. "W-where am I," She hesitantly asked the being. With a mechanical voice behind it he replied, "You are my guest." The dark man had almost a gentleness in his tone. There was a pause of silence between them as he analyzed her from the ground. He cocked his head slightly while stating, "…You still want to kill me". Letting her bitterness take over, "That's what happens when you are being _hunted_ by a creature in a mask," she had venom in her tone.

There was another pause between them for a short while. She anxious fear traveled up her nerves, anticipating of what he would do next. The metal figure reached for his mask unhinging it from it's resting place. A hiss releasing air escaped while he stood. Taking the tight helmet off. Her eyes scanned him with wonder. She was expecting something none human to appear, not … this man. He's features seemed almost tender, with his blown eyes, puffy dark hair that was the color of ink and a leanness to him. She could see sensitively in his biological design. If anything he looked like someone that she would pass on a street and think he was a normal civilian. He made his way to her side, placing the heavy mask away. She had to remind herself to put her own 'mask' of defiance back on.

The man leered into her hazel eyes. "Tell me about the droid," he demanded. She swallowed hard conjecturing up the best way to deflect his advances. Talking about the droids design seemed to be the best option, "It's a beebee unit with —." The man towered over her as she fill the room with useless information. Clenching his jaw He cut in, "It's carrying a section of a navigational chart, and we have the rest. But we need the last piece, yet… somehow _you_ convinced the droid to show it to you. … _You_ … a savager." He was truly amazed but took notice of a misty haze in her eyes. He decided to not press farther in this form of approach. He curled his lips inward sucking on the corner half. He examined her features once more. His gaze seemed to linger a bit longer on her. He noted that she wasn't going to easily comply. Finally he spoke again, "You know I can take whatever I want." Hoping that would help reason with her. She snapped back, "Then you don't need me." He sarcastically nodded in agreement, "True… But despite what you think, I would have preferred to have used a different method."

His hand rose up to her, barely touching face. He tired to dive deep into her mind searching for the answers he desired. Through the probing he got side tracked. Her mind was one with countless locks that he needed to undo. Images of her past, present and hopes flooded into him. He starred at her in wonderment. "You been so …lonely." His eyes scanning her face slowly. Her head turned away. He continued to press a little further. Pry into her mind for the desired information, "Late at night, … desperate to sleep, you imagine an ocean." He was getting lost in her. "…I see it." A light smile formed on his lips, "I see the island." She snapped back once more, "Get out of my head." He pulled back realizing his mistakes, she was not his main focus. "I know you saw the map. … And now you'll give it to me." She scoffed, "I am not giving you anything." Admiring her ferocity, a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. "We'll see," He felt confident in his position. He didn't want to hurt the girl. He seemed to be merely playing with her. She seemed too intriguing to ignore. He loved the challenge of the game that she was setting up. If he truly wanted to he knew he could rip the location right out of her brain. But there was something about her.

He only put slight more presser to try to find the location. A wave of energy passed though him, feeling her emotions; her strength. He could start feel her power, as she pushed back. Their beating hearts pulled together, sensing her courage to fight back even with her fear. He tried to reassure her, "Don't be afraid, I feel it too." Now there was a change in tide. Stronger the girl leaned into his pull. Others would be screaming by now. Fighting to pull their heads away. She on the other hand, she was fighting back his force. Pushing her head into pull. Like she was drawn to it. Diving deeper into the magnetic field. She found her self being draw to... to, "You". Her lips curled forming the next sentence, "…You… You are the one that's afraid." Sweat was rolling down both of their foreheads. Panting like they were in heat. The savager had a low growl in her voice, "…You are afraid you will never be as strong as Darth Vader." Jolted, the male pulled back. Their connection lost. Both surpassed about what just transpired. They looked into each other's eyes as they attempted to catch their breath. He swallowed a nonexistent nervous lump. Refusing to let her see that she got the better of him, the towering figure quickly grabbed his mask and left the room. He forced himself to step out. Never having this experience before, he needed to clam himself down before pressing any further.

—

"CUT," The director called out. "That was a perfect run." The assistants helped Kyoko out of the table. She rubbed her wrists to get rid of any of discomfort. The small woman took a glance over at the direction her co star went to. A spark of anger ignited in her. Determined to get answers she hopped off table and stormed right to the actor. For the past few weeks of shooting she has never met the face of this ' _Kylo Ren'._ He didn't show up for any of the table reads or other events. To find out like THIS that **he** got the role. Kyoko was fuming. The tall man was standing still with his back tuned as a stranger was dabbing his face. Retouching him with make up.

Without even looking over he sensed the petite girl's burning her eyes at his back, "Can I help you, Miss Mogami?" She had a small growl in her voice, " After how many months, I find out **this** way. During a scene?" Huming happily, Yashiro walked in on the two's conversation with water bottles hand for them. Only to halt right in his tracks witnessing the spiral of anger forming around his talents. He tried to escape as fast as he could. But Kyoko's head whipped right over to the other man, "You knew". Yashiro flinched at her accusation, showing clear guilt. "None of you told me," She felt betrayed. There was a moment of silence between them. The make up artist nervously finishing up on the large actor. Kyoko let out a sigh in frustration waiting to hear any of the two males speak.

In twisted way Kuon will admit he loved her fiery attitude. It has been weeks, possibly well over a month since they last spoke. **Any** interaction with her was definitely something that he craved. Turing around to face her. Ren was expecting to witness a fearsome aura spewing off of the actress, instead just her head hanging low with frustration and dismay. There was a slight pain in Ren's chest, "I … We didn't mean to keep it for you. It was what the studio wanted." He felt like a ungrateful child. It wasn't exactly true. He was keeping more secrets from her. She nodded her head, "I figured as much," she said quietly. "Sorry… I — I understand."

Yashiro placed a hand on her shoulder, " Kyoko-chan…". They both could see that she was deeply hurt. Ren gave Yashiro look that he instantly understood. Their manger sheepishly nodded and ducked his way out. Pulling the make up artist with him. The first time seeing her in weeks, this wasn't the type of reunion he wanted. Kyoko was now on the floor in a glum state. Truly being on another island. She was drawing circles in the imagery to herself about how she is "used to this" and "it's not something new for her." Ren crouched to meet her gaze, "Miss Mogami". He found his hand reaching for her face. "It's fine," she had deathly tone. _Mio_ , Ren thought as his face froze. "At least wasn't the last to know, right," Her lonely, deadly aura was now seeping out in high volume. "No—," He started to say, "In fact you are the first actor I worked with on set. I even walked out of the dressing room in a mask". He hoped this would help the negative energy dissipate. She popped out of her trance, "I am," she asked innocently. An honest smile spread across his face, "You are". Ren stood from crouching position. "You are one of the first to know." His smile radiated off of him. Kyoko gaze danced around him, admiring the way the studio lights hit his body. How the lights curved and bent to form his silhouette. Shadows filling the hollows of indents of his body and cloths. He seemed to be a knight of death staring back at her. Ren offered her a hand. Kyoko's heart was beating faster as she bit her lip. To prevent a heart attack, she pushed herself up ignoring his offer. Dusting the dirt off the tan clothing. Ren starred at her puzzled, _She is still mad._ A crew member walked over to them,"We are ready for the scene." The both of them nodded and gathered themselves. Heading back to the set.

—

Ren's towering body fully cover in matte black from head to toe was intimidating even with his matching mask off. His mask helped him be brooding in his Kylo get up. Most cast members were seriously concerned. When acting it seemed worse, as if they were generally scared of him. The next scene he was filming for the day was another interrogation one. This time with Oscar. It was mostly a quick one. It was meant to juxtapose his last one with 'Rey'.

Shrouded in darkness when Poe awoke, battered and beaten by first order droids. He was holding up strong. That was when Kylo stalked into the room with metal mask on, "I didn't know we had the resistance's best pilot on our ship". He stopped right in front of the tied down man, "Comfortable," he sarcastically asked. "Not really," Poe sarcastically answered back. "I'm impressed. No one has been able to get it out of you. What you **did,** " Kylo was not in the mood to play. The battered man still held on to his sass, "You might want to rethink your technique". Kylo rose his hand, slamming the pilots head back with a forceful motion. He needed the information and he needed it now. Ripping it out from his mind violently if necessary. Time was a fragile thing, felting with every passing second. At any giving moment the enemy could retrieve it and have the higher ground. Poe screamed in agony, trying to fight back and failed. Giving Kylo everything that he knew. Kylo walked out in a hurry relying the information to the general,"The map is in a beebee unit." Leaving a battered, passed out plot in holding facility.

—

Kyoko was done with her scenes for the day. She found herself watching with the crew as this scene played out. Chills running down the onlookers spines as they watch the grim reaper in body Kylo Ren. Lost in her own thoughts as her senpai played another villain. _He plays anything amazingly. He even portrays a compelling_ villain. A heated smile crossed her lips. Chills of excitement instead of fear invaded her. _Tsuruga- san is an elite actor after all._ She thought to herself in admiration. "He's quite scary," Kyoko snapped back from her reverie. Glancing over to see the source, John stood beside her. She felt pride building up in her chest, "They did sign up Japan's number one actor," she admitted to the brit. "No one could compare to him". John was still watching the two actors on set interact. He shrugged his shoulders, "hmm" it was almost as if he was being captivated by the events unfolding in the project. He was viewing the scene play out processing the information, "How is he pulling that reaction out of Oscar with just a mask on?" Bemused at the level of acting. Kyoko just couldn't help but get giddy, "Tsuruga- san is just that good". "San," John asked. _I guess it's a bit odd to have Japanese honorifics in the states,_ She thought. _What should I call him here? Lord Tsuruga?_ —She shook her head violently, _No that won't do._ She envisioned him ignoring her form shear embarrassment. Kyoko was sucked into her thoughts that she didn't even hear John say,"You seem to have a lot of respect for him". She girt her teeth a bit, still attempting to find a solution to her own inflected problem. _Ma-master? —_ A flash of her senpai sparked of a no good sigh escaping his soft lips. "Kyoko?" _Mister? But that seems less formal. He's your well respected teacher! You shouldn't call him that._ She had a mini flash back to earlier today. _He did call me miss though… Oh Professor! That migh—_

 _ **Click**_ _;_ _ **Click**_ _;_ _ **Click,**_ "Miss Mogami?" She snapped her eyes up to meet the direction of the sound. Only to be met with coffee colored ones staring into hers. Panicked with the closeness, the familiar sent was a harsh attack. Kyoko flung herself backwards hitting the floor from sheer surprise. Ren dropped his hand and straightened himself out. _What's that about?_ The tightness of annoyed slightly pulled in his body. "Kyoko are you okay," John asked concern. Ren's ears twitched. "Fa—I'm fine!" She drew up the first word that came to mind, "Master Tsuruga." Ren's head jerked back, "Master?" She began to panic, "Ah- no I mean, Pro—" She saw one of his eye brows raise in confusion. "Loorrrddd," She held on to the word; seeing the verbal car crash she was heading too. Blinking a few times, a thought entered his mind. Ren figured out what she was trying to do. One of his hands covering his face hiding his laugh, "Miss Mogami, you don't need to go to great lengths to be formal. Just call me, Mr. Tsuruga or by my first name." Her face went pale. Ren let out an anguished sigh, "Mr. Tsuruga is perfect".

John's eye brows scrunched together watching these two. It was almost as if they were forming their own little bubble. One even a needle would be able to pop their forming barriers. He could tell that nothing was actually going on, considering that she can barely say his own damn name. But it felt like he was the third wheel. He saw Tsuruga offer her a hand to get up. And raised a brow when he witnessed her face turn shade of red accepting it.

"Mi—Mr. Tsuruga," She was adorably testing out the sound of his name. "Are you done for the day?" Ren casually shook his head no, "One more shoot." A glint formed in her eye. "Then I'll wait for you," Kyoko said earnestly. Ren's lips pulled into a warm calescent smile. Making Kyoko's demon grudges shrilled, _He should really walk around with a warning sign!_ "If you want, Miss Mogami." Recovering form the blow she sinisterly smiled back, "I figured out a way for you to make up for today." She quickly turned her sights back to John, "You can come too!" John and Ren titled their heads slightly in confusion. But it didn't take long for Ren to figure out what she was implying, " You mean … you want us to eat together". Her face turned into wicked smirk, " Mmhm …And not a light meal either". Ren's face winced as if he was in pain. He let out a sigh, "Tss.. you win". Kyoko lit up from excitement at the thought of his torture. Ren sternly crossed his arms back, looking displeased. Little did they know it was just to hold himself back from the overload of just her. "Well I should see if final shoot is ready," He needed an excuse to leave. He couldn't trust himself any longer it seemed.

The one thing Ren took note of in between takes was Kyoko was quite popular with the cast. He would have to keep is eyes on her.

—

End of Ch. 7

—

* * *

A/N: This one was the most fun to write so far! I hope you guys enjoyed it too! If there is anything, errors, mistakes; ANYTHING. Please feel free to point them out! same with questions, you can always pm me and ask. Thank you guys!

Edit (8/18/18): I looked back at this to get my head back in the zone and decided to rewrite this work a bit. I felt like it needed to be seasoned a bit.


	8. 8 The father, The son and the

Ren stalked down the dark ramp whipping he's head to the people kneeling down on the dusty sand ground. His walk was militaristic, sharp and stiff as he made his way to one of the captors. "Look what time has done to you," his mechanical voice hid well his real one. "Something far worse has happened to you," The elder replied back to the dark being. "You know what I came for," even with the mask on Kylo still stared the man down. Like a wolf ready to hunt. "I know where you come from," the captive man was not intimated by him. Ren loomed over him."We know you found it," Kylo paced a few steps away. "...And now you are going to give it to the first order." The elder's gaze followed Kylo. Still unaffected by his intimidation, "The first order rose from the dark side, you did not". Ren stepped forward once again in front of his captor. His anger was pooling out of his body. The captured man continued, " You may try, … but you cannot deny the truth that is your family," he stared death down in the face. Gripping his saber tightly, Ren sarcastically scoffed, "You are so right". With in a quick motion he ignited his red blade, striking the old man down.

—

There is a legend living among the LA area. The town talks of the man that made a name here form a small country. Model tall, light hair, and unbelievably great talent. Pulling out of the limousine, the seasoned star stepped out. His face had a devious smile playing on his lips while he pulled his sunglasses off it's resting place. It's been a long time since he has seen _his son._ Possibly over a what? A year now? He wanted to see how much they have grown.

—

Kyoko was harnessed to a rope bounced herself slowly. Rock climbing down a set, in a tan mask with goggles shielding her eyes from the harsh (fake) sand winds. When she safely landed on the grown she took off the false face.

There was murmurs spreading on the set like wild fire. Passing information down like it was the telephone game. Quieting down when a tall figure passed by. A cloud dashed of down the hall. John and Oscar came speeding to the set makeup smocks still attached wide eyed at the sight of their targeted gaze.

Tsuruga was getting ready for his next scene after Kyoko's immersion. Attempting to hide his concerned sights of the male assistant helping her out of the confined ropes. Thumbing around, trying to keep himself busy till he was ready to be called. Ren's eyes only quickly glanced over at their manger. Just quick enough to cause him to take a second look. Yashiro's mouth was fallen, eyes wide open in disbelief of something. Ren's brows knitted together out of sheer concern, "Ya—."

"KUON!" Chilling static shock ran down both Kyoko and Ren's spines. "You didn't tell me you were in town, Son!" Frozen, he did not dare to make a slight shift in movement. It felt like hours to him before he turned his self to see familiar source. There he stood, Kuu Hizuri, proud and slightly smug. Not caring of who, or what he interrupts. This was his right— as an infamous legend and as a father. His son's back for the first time in years. He would be damned if he didn't use his star power at least once as a tool to see his child. Kuu's lips pulled into a smirk, seeing his child stunned was actually amusing. "Fa— fa—father?!" A voice yelled back. "Were you _just_ not going to see me?" Kuu playfully acted saddened as whipped a fake tear from his eyes. "Day in and day out, I worry and care for you. This is how _you treat_ your old man?" Somewhat recovering from the shock, Kuon knew his father was hamming it up. There was a sound of lose tasseling rope coming undone and fast foot steps in the back ground. Ren saw a blur speed past his eyes. "Ouff, Easy there tiger."

Kuu was honesty happy to have such a reunion. "You are lucky I am a forgiving father," his hands clasped around the girl welcoming her hug. Ren felt relieved as he let one light chuckle slip, remembering his father's and love interests bond that they share. Every cast and crew member's face was gaping and wide eyed. Everyone except Yashiro and Tsuruga that is. This was something that they already experienced back when starring in _Dark moon_.

The cast were all congregating around the "parent and child" asking; demanding answers. Tsuruga was the only one that didn't pay any mind. The director ordered everyone to take a quick break; _It's not like they were going to get any work done anyways with him around,_ Kuon thought with possibility a hint of distain.

"I didn't want to impose on you and Julie," Kyoko sheepishly gave her reasoning. There was a deathly cloud swirling behind the veteran actor. Within a quick flash, Kuu flicked Kyoko on the forehead. "HOW DARE YOU! IMPOSE? ME? YOU ARE MY CHILD! DON'T YOU EVER BE SO RUDE." Kyoko was rubbing her latest injury wincing from the pain. Ren remembered those inflictions well enough to fought back his own instinct to cover and flinch. Ren let out one last small chuckle and decided the best course of action was to not pay them any mind. _He was probably here to just see her,_ Kuon reassured himself. Only to find himself anxiously glancing back a few times to check on them. Kuu patted his adoptive child on the shoulder as he left to speak with the director. Letting Kuu part, Kyoko ( _Probably unaware_ ) cutely scrunched her nose and softly smiled watching her father figure leave her side. Kuon felt the curve of his lips pull into a small smile.

Kuon felt piercing prying eyes landing on him. Examining his every move. As he slowly shifted his sights, Ren connected back with his manger. Yashrio was staring at Ren strangely, almost as if he was studying his face. Koun's lips fell flat. "What," a grimace spread on his face.

Caught in the act, Yashiro jerked back a little. Ren's anger hinted to possibly Kylo leaking out a crack. The one thing that Yashiro picked up from Ren's new character. Kylo was differently serious persona. If he feels an emotion he surely acts on them. Yashiro would often try to imagine what expression that Ren would wear underneath that mask. Possibly a expression mirroring the one he had on from when they first met six years ago. Tsuruga's face back then had a sensitive, glassy nature to it. But that stare... those eyes looked well knowing beyond his years. It held a pain that not many could bare. He was a beast raging to get out of it's cage. But that was a topic for another time.

Yashiro's Adam's apple bobbed up and down swallowing a non-existent lump. "I just noticed how similar you and Kuu look," the manger hesitantly answered. Another jolt electrified Ren. His lips remained pressed closed. He subdued his natural reaction with a cool facade, "It's just your imagination". Kuon turned his heel and went to find something else to do while they wait.

—

The murmurs had finally calmed down to a hush. Work on set picked back up again to it's regular schedule for the day. Although Kuu was still on set insisting to see how much she has grown in their field. He mostly kept out of the way. She was diamond in the making when he last saw her. Just how much pressure was added to her. How much further will she go? More importantly, — Kuu shifted his focus over at the dark figure in the mask listening to the director. It bent down halfway to hear the smaller man. When they were done speaking the director helped Kylo put on his crawl. —Just how far has he healed? He wanted to bring him back home to Julie, even if it killed him. Drag him by the ear and force them to be a family again. But he knew that he can't. _It must be his choice._

—

Oscar gave Kyoko a skeptical viewing, circling her around her like a vulture. She wasn't sure how to handle this situation. His hand resting on his chin scanning her body. Finally he lifted his head, " Son," he asked with his lips pursed together. "So who's your doc—." "Aye, stop being annoying," John said as he made his way to them. He had his trooper costume on with his helmet to the side. He then gave a punching tap on the back of Oscar's head. "Ow—that's hard plastic you know." He started to rub that bump away. Kyoko let out a barely audible snort, amused at the two. "You didn't quite explain your relationship with Kuu, Kyoko" John confronted her. Oscar looked confused, "She didn't explain— She never **told** me!" "I'm not really—"She let out a sigh. "He gave me a few acting lessons that's all. It was to act like someone I never met." The two men in unison both kicked back their heads forming an Oh out of their mouths. " His real son." Her expression looked saddened. _Kuon was lucky to have a father like Kuu._ She thought remembering her own family situation. All three changed the topic to something less serious.

—

Done with his scene, finally. The next actors being called to set were for Finn and Poe. At last, him and Kyoko could have a moment. The waiting room was silent between the pair. Kyoko shyly looked over, "Um…Mr. Tsuruga." Ren tore his eyes away from the script to look into hers. "You seem tense, is everything alright." Ren cocked his head slightly to one side, "I'm… fine?" He had not realized his stuff mannerisms bleeding over. A feeble voice escaped her lips, "Okay". He went back to his lines. Her grudges tingled in her body. Hungry for negativity they sensed the tension in the room, **it's coming from here.** One of them coiled around him. In a panic, Kyoko quickly reached to drag it back. Ren heard stretch of the wood. As the chair shifted demanding that he take notice. Tearing his eyes away once more to meet hers. The lavender of her perfume brushed his noise by the way she leaneded. He felt something reach the brim while his throat suddenly felt dry. She invaded his senses not just his space.

Kyoko's heart pounded wildly staring back at his hungry eyes. Glazing with a dark tint his starving glaze glint in the light. Craving, starving for weeks, and he just found his well deserved meal. His focus trailed down to her lips, "Are you trying to jump into my arms" his voice sounded husky. Teeth guided softly grazing his lips while he looked back into her eyes. Her gaze widen as her heart skipped a beat. It was like a spring that bright her back to life and out of this moment. She swiftly shifted back to her seat. Kuon snapped back realized what he may have done. He needed to quickly counter his own attack made. He snorted, "You seem to be falling back a lot lately." Covering his face to conceal his laughter.

Kyoko realized Ren's face changed back to normal. Slowly stirring with anger as her lids slit down concluding what just occurred. He was nonchalantly making fun of her as usual, "Sorry, Sorry I was just trying to break the tension". He tried to playfully tease. As his eyes landed back on Kyoko, Kuon's ears pulled back to see her scowling. She started to mutter words underneath her breath. —"Play boy". — "Con artist". Were her common phrases. Kuon's expression flattened, _She really thinks I do this with just anybody,_ his smile turned into a quick frown. Ren let out a sigh, "Yes, Yes I am a bad man for playing around," he sounded so condescending. Her face was going to let out another cute growl as she took a deep breath about to say something. Till someone cleared their throat just to make their presence known.

The couple whipped their heads to the sound. Panicked, both of their faces pulled back in terror. It was a feeling Kuon never thought he would ever experience again. The feeling of being like he was caught in **the act**. There by edge of the door frame stood Kuu, John and Yashiro. Yashiro and John were stunned both for different reasons. Their father's face was definitely one that has hard to read. Yashiro was (a failed attempt really) pushing back his excitement, "We came to get you." As for John... John wasn't fully recovered from what he just witnessed, "Ye—yeah. Our scene is up next, Kyoko". Ren's ears twitched another time. He was unconsciously glaring John down with jealousy as soon as he said her first name. "O-oh right", Kyoko exclaimed as she quickly exited out of her seat. "Excuse me, Mr. Tsuruga." Painfully he smiled back, "Of course, Miss Mogami," sounding as cordial as possible. He watched as she took her leave with their manger and co-star. His eyes followed them as they went then shifted to the man that lingered there still at the door frame.

Kuu wore a sly smile as he walked into the room. He snapped his figures, "Ah I remember you now"— the seasoned actor pulled out Kyoko's previous seat. "— You were the one that played my role Katsuki in the _Dark Moon_ remake". Ren smirked at his father, "You remembered right". He appreciated his dad's commitment to acting like strangers. "Yeah, you were good", Kuu added. Ren's smirk transformed into a soft genuine smile, "Thank you". He heard a small scoff as Kuu leaned in, slapping Ren on the knee. "Let me offer just some casual advice. You know—one man to another." He leaned in closer. Drawing more attention. "Women always figure out the truth". He paused a second to let those words sink in. Leaning back, his knuckles curled together making a fist and tapped the table. Finally he stood up, "Always". Kuu let those words linger while he made his leave to go watch Kyoko's final scene for the day.

—

End of Ch. 8

—

* * *

A/N: We still have a some ways to go. So thank you so much for all of your support and reviews! It appreciate it so much! If you have anything to say please don't hesitate to do so. I swear I don't bite. lol

Anyways thanks again!


	9. 9 Co-Pilot

Conflicted; Kuon scrunched his brows together as the sting of the straight whisky burned his throat. Alone in his hotel suite late in the night. Dwelling on the words his father left him with before they parted." _Always_." Trying to decide what _truth_ was he referring to. _My feelings? My identity? There was_ _ **noway**_ _he knows about everything._ Kuon couldn't help but give a soft smile remembering lush greenery echoing back to his vision. A brief small moment that Kyoko and him shared together as children. How easy being with her back then was. She was innocent to the touch. Recalling the image of her playing with the river's water talking about the fairies that lived in every droplet. Even then, he adored how the sun rays bounced off the water hit her face. Loving her joyfully smile as mistakenly mispronouncing his name. Almost like a living art piece. Her face left an imprint in his mind since those days. ' _Corn' is only a secret that only I know about._

A sudden flash of the taste of her reemerged on his drunken lips. Soft and Sweet. Kuon kicked his head back, now recalling Kyoko's face fleshed with the tropical glow of the Guam sunset. Her low growl of, "Corn," rubbled back into his ears before he made his grand exit. It gave way for a brief chuckle to escaped his lips. Ren never intended for any of this to get so far; he never intended to withhold 'the truth'. How could he? He mostly wanted to distance himself for this place as much as possible. Kuon himself never wanted to not face 'the truth'. Never in his wildest expectations would he thought an encounter with that little girl again. Especially, never expected she would become who she is to him now. That secret was within it's self.

Glass now empty, he heard the clink of it hitting the wood coffee table as he placed it there. He shook his head to try and declutter his thoughts. _Dad probably just meant my feelings,_ Kuon decided. He was most likely right. But how could he express that without letting everything spill. His tongue clicked as leaned back on the couch once again trying to relax. He wanted to tell her one thing at a time. His first plan of attack was to let her in on his most private secret, _Corn._ He decided that in Guam along time ago. Unfortunately the timing just never seemed to be right. Or so he told himself. He'd often would picture her reaction and feared it. Ren a pain resonated in his chest. Tightening with every negative outcome that manifested in his mind. Ren knew he had to over come his phobia ….Eventually. Just not right now. He pushed down his thoughts while he poured another drink.

—

The sunlight was peeping through the hotel curtains. Innocently, the rays caressing her face. Almost as if it was a warm embrace to help her greet the day. Kyoko's eyes steadily blinked awake. She inhaled the morning air as she sat up in a stretch. Today was the first time she was not needed on set. Free to do whatever her heart desired in a brand new world. The question was what? She stepped out of her bed and began her morning ritual. _First things first, greeting the light fairies_ , she giggled to herself.

—

Sitting there in his dressing room, Ren was drinking his morning coffee reading the next scenes lines. Pushing away his light hangover from the night before. His focus was professional while he scanned the papers. There was a knock that broke his silents. He tore his concentration to follow the noise. "Um are you decent," a posh accent came through the wood. Curious, Ren placed his papers down and motioned for the door. As it swung opened Ren saw the stalky John standing behind it. John's head tilted upward to meet his eyes, "Geez you are a giant, you know that? How tall are you?" Ren lifted one of his eyebrows as John continued to speak. "6'll, 6'5?" John eyed him up and down in comedic disbelief. A soft laugh broke through Ren's lips as he shook his head, "6' 3," he answered. John's concerned, nervous expression seemed to lighten. Ren tilted his head to one side and stepped over suggesting John to come in. Whom kindly took the offer. "Not to sound rude, but why are you here," Tsuruga closed the door behind them. John shrugged as he looked around the dressing room, "Just wanted to clear the air. Woah this room is swanky. Kyoko wasn't kidding when she said that you were a big deal," he plopped on the couch swinging his feet on the glass coffee table. There it was creeping up to the surface, his childish jealousy twitching. "Ah that face! That's what I came for." Ren didn't realize his scowl spreading on his face. Slowly it loosened when discovered.

—

She clicked her hotel room door closed as she exited. First thought that sprung up in her mind was breakfast. _I wonder if there is a place to get eastern style_ , she asked herself. Kyoko made her way down the hall pondering the options. A grip got hold of her shoulder causing Kyoko jerked back into the pull. "Wha—," she was about to throw a punch till she saw Oscar. "Easy there, Mogami," he sounded like he was trying to tame a wild horse. " I just wanted to get your attention. You're free today, right?" She looked at him annoyed, "Yeah. I don't need to be on set till we go shoot on our first location. … I believe." She started to wonder.

He beamed at the younger girl, "I'm free till 4 today." Kyoko scrunched her brows and speculated here he was going with conversation. "You never been to Cali right? Let me show you around." Oscar saw her skeptical look, "What? It's so you wont get lost. …Promise it has _nothing_ to do with Kuu." He rose his index finger and crossed it over his heart playfully. Raising his hands up to his shoulders to show that he means no harm. "Ah," She could easily tell **that** is what his real goal was, Kuu. She rolled her eyes. Knowing that he was going nowhere,"Alright you leave me with no choice,... here it comes," First facing his head down to prepare. Only to glance back up, Oscar gave his best smolder. Kyoko in return had no effect on any of his advances. She looked around the room confused and then at him to see what was happening. Eventually she gave him a puzzled look. "This is kind of an off day for me. This **doesn't** normally happen," he confusingly admitted. Shaking off his ill attempt to 'woo' her, Oscar straightened himself out. "Welp, I really mean it. We don't spend much time together. So why not?"

Kyoko's face softened after seeing the flustered man, " I wasn't thinking of it but now that you mentioned Father …," She teased, tapping a finger on her chin. His eyebrows raised in surprise, "I really wasn't implying I want to officially meet him or nothing" Oscar still sounded flustered. "Oh? I wasn't implying that you would meet him," She teased still. "I was just wondering if he was free." Oscar's face shrunk with disappointment, "Oh… well I still want to hang out. Despite that."

Kyoko chuckled as she reached for her cell phone, "Okay, show me the best Japanese style restaurant for breakfast and then we will talk." Oscar's lips pulled into a smirk as he offered her his arm, "Fine by me." She graciously linked her arms with his and followed his direction. Through the distance; Oscar made a comment, "You know…You're barely recognizable without your hair and make up done as Rey." Kyoko pulled her arm away. Face turning sour, "Do you actually **want** to spend time together?" He laughed, "Sorry sorry," faded in the distance.

—

"Excuse me," Ren politely asked as he landed his body in the seat across John. "When ever I mention, Kyoko," He saw Ren's face tighten uncontrollably, "—That! You give me that look!" John rudely pointed out his face. Ren's face fell into a comedic flatness, "Eh" was the only thing that fell out of his mouth. John let out a nervous sigh, " Look I was never trying to impose between you too". Tsuruga tilted his head in a confused concern as John continued to speak, " I can clearly see you have a close bond. I just don't get the hostility aimed at me."

Ren blinked at the statement. Was he _**that**_ unaware of his actions when it involves her? He always thought when it came to her, he kept his emotions just ablow the surface. He felt a twinge bubble up to his face as he cracked a laugh, _No wonder why dad said that._ "I apologize, there is nothing going on between me and her," He tried to ease John's tension. John softy laughed too, "I figures as much but — you want something to."

Caught off guard, Ren's face was blank. Frozen to the attack that just swung at him. His stare scared the posh English man as he saw Ren's eyes getting dark unsure with what. He gulped in nervousness, "Okay, I stepped over a line." John scrunched his face kissing his teeth, "Maybe it's best if I—" He tried to get up but Ren cut in. "No—Um I'm sorry. I just … I just didn't expect a blunt statement like that". Ren treaded cautiously as he tried to calculate his next words. He was figuring out his best response, "Misterrr—" now the other man cut in. "John is fine. You don't need to be formal for my sake." Ren gave a small smile, "John, whatever your assumptions are I'll leave to you. But as for hostility I deeply apologize. It seem's like my character can have a life of his own. And given how the film was written, ...sometimes I just get lost. Please forgive me." John gave him a skeptical look as he eyed the other actor up and down, "If you say so." Tsuruga gave his best 'gentlemanly' smile, "Blame it on the other Ren" he jokingly added.

There was a knock on the door as one of the assistant directors entered, " Your costume will be ready in 10." Ren turned his head to the direction of the voice, "Ah! Thank you. Now if you excuse me, John." John raised one of his hands dismissively, "Don't worry about it. I'll take that as my queue to leave." The posh actor pushed himself off the coach. He gave Ren a warm smile, "I am glad we had this talk". With great act of Gentlemanly manner Ren smiled back at the other man, "Yeah, me too." He escorted his visiter out of his dressing room giving him a hand shake on his way out. "See you on set."

—

It seemed like years since Kyoko had tasted a traditional, Japanese style breakfast. With the aroma caressing her noise it made her mouth water. Her eyes sparkled when the plate landed on their table. Oscar let out a snort, "It's safe to assume you are homesick," he stated. Kyoko's face pulled into a pout, "Well gee let me hop on a plane on my days off. It's only a quick 13 hours away," She sarcastically commented as she broke her chopsticks apart. Admiring her sarcastic attitude, Oscar let out a soft laugh, "Mogami I like ya kid." Breaking his own chopsticks, Oscar lifted a piece off his plate. A loud streak of the wood chair was being pulled out beside them, "Getting started without me?" They both turned to see Kuu attempting to a take his seat. Oscar's food fell out of his mouth; at a lost for words. Kyoko on the other hand, "Well if we didn't order first there wouldn't be any food left in the kitchen." She beamingly teased the seasoned actor. "Is that back talk I hear," Kuu sarcastically asked raising a brow in supposition. Kyoko's face went a few shades pale, scared of where this could turn. Seeing her scared child like reaction, Kuu's lips quivered trying told hold back his amusement of the young lady's face.

Slowly she was turning into stone,"Umm..I." He couldn't take it, Kuu busted out into laughter. Almost kicking back the two. Recovering from the verbal assault, "You are not what I expected," Oscar said as he stretched out a hand to introduce himself. The older gentlemen smirked, eyeing the younger man. Letting his 'fatherly' instincts kick in. Kuu shifted his chair and shoved it between the man and his hopeful future daughter-in-law. He plopped himself in the now moved chair and extended his hand to clasp the others, "I get that a lot." Kuu roughly shook the tiny man's hand. Oscar winced as he pulled back his hand. His expression looked like he just touched a hot stove as he tried to shake the pain away.

—

Yashiro was watching one of his talent's scenes play out on set. Enjoying his surroundings. The loud ring blared through the set as the director called, "Cut". Standing by the snack table, eating a bagel while his talent stalked his way to him. Ren cracked his neck and released himself from the mask. Letting out a breath as he wiped the excess sweat from his forehead. Ren reached for a paper cup and the coffee. Slowly, gaze turned when he felt his mangers giddy looks falling on him. Yashiro innocently offered him a bagel to eat. Easily paced, Ren lifted his drink to meet his lips. As he swallowed the hot liquid, his throat made a gulp, "I'm good". He was waiting for the pestering that he has came so accustomed to hearing to start. Almost wishing that it could begin just to have it over with. Yashiro just shrugged, "If you say so. But you know who will get mad if you don't eat at least one good meal." Ren swallowed another sip of his hot drink, "You think that's going to scare me?" He had a flat tone. Yashiro took another bite of his bagel, "I wasn't trying to scare you. I was just stating a known fact." Ren shifted his eyes straight forward again, humming was the only sound that came out of his lips.

—

Time had passed, and meals for 20 people were empty on their table. Oscar stared at the damage that (the blackhole) Kuu has cause. "It's like you inhaled it!" Amazed at how the veteran can still be so in shape. "Would you like anything else," the waitress asked the table. Kuu pondered for a moment eyeing the menu. "Mm, No I think that will be all for now. Thank you," Kuu said while handing it back. Kyoko was in bliss just being around her father again. She had so much to tell him about her passed experiences as an 'Talent'. Oscar was amazed yet again to find out all these girls were _her_. "Mogami, … these are really you?" Kuu chimed in, " What are you implying, tiny." A nervous sweat drop from Oscar's forehead as Kyoko cut in, "It's okay. I get this a lot." She tried to relieve the fuse. "No that's incredible! You have the mark of the true artist," Oscar explained himself. "We don't have any scenes together, so I wouldn't have ever known!" Kyoko was a little bit taken back but let her lips cure into smile, "Thank you but everything I learned, I learned from father and Mr. Tsuruga." Oscar shrugged as if he was considering something,"That might be true...". Kuu was touched by the compliment. "It doesn't negative that fact that you have so much potential," his words fell out smoothly. Kuu rolled eyes at the other male as Oscar went to check the time, "Oh sh—hh, I. I gotta go. It's 3:30." He panicked as he shuffled himself around gathering his things, "Sorry to run Mogami I need to be on set!" He rushed out, "It was great to actually meet you Mr. Hizuri". Kuu chucked back, "You too," as he finished his coffee. Kuu turned to the young girl, "He's a little rough around the edges but he seems to be a nice guy." Kyoko chuckled back, "Yeah, just something about him reminds me of…" Abruptly, a little devil appeared on her shoulder. Bleached blonde, crackling at her. Kyoko smacked it down with a loud swat, "No actually he doesn't remind me of anyone." _That little demon needs to stay gone,_ she brooded.

The waitress handed Kuu the receipt, " Eh that guy **does** seem a bit astute. Alright, ready to go?" Kyoko just nodded and grabbed her belongings. Even with Kuu's long legs she was able to keep up with his stride. Or was it that he was walking in her pace? Whatever the case maybe, she matched his pace while she walked besides Kuu's sports car. "You haven't meet my silver Falcon yet?" Kuu opened the door for her as she shook her head no. "She's a beaut. Julie is scared for her but—" he slammed the drivers side door closed, getting in. "— Sometimes I like to have my fun." Fishing the keys out of his pocket, he turned one key and revved up the engine. Within seconds Kyoko flew back, It went from 0-60 in no time flat. _I can see why the poor woman is scared of this thing._ A scoff escaped his lips, "Kuon, loved this car. He used to love being my co-pilot." Kyoko snuck a small glance over to find her father fondly reminisce of his long gone son. As the light rays of the setting sun danced across, his childish face reminded her of someone else she knew. She slyly smirked to herself and brushed it off. Letting herself enjoy this moment for all that it was worth.

—

"You know, Kyoko seems to have a great deal of admiration for you," The posh actor interrupted Ren's thoughts on his way back to his room. _This man again,_ hestopped and turned to the man.' _Kyoko' is all he can speak about._ Kuon's were already dark. Quickly growing to hate the way _his_ lips were wearing her name. "Your point?" Seeing through his act John didn't blink, " Well isn't easier to turn that into something more?" _Where is he getting at?_ "Miss Mogami is my well respected colleague," Ren simply put as he started walking again. Attempting to build a wall up between them two. John was getting brave, "Don't you ever think she wants to be more." Ren couldn't help but scoff at even the idea. _He clearly does't really know Miss Mogami._ It was like John read his thoughts."Maybe you are right. Her treating you different means absolutely nothing," John shrugged to be condescending as he followed the taller man's pace. "Just remembering yesterday in the break room. It's just to me, looked like I walked in on two teenagers just about to make out." Ren's lips were pressed. John let out a forced sign. "That was because of me," John's ears perked up hearing Ren mutter. _I got lost in the moment. She's be running for the hills if I went_ further. Kuon pictured a cloud of smoke replacing what once was Kyoko in the break room. Just a light brush and _whoop._ John couldn't help but to smirk at the man noticing his wheels turning. Giving the towering man a light pat on the back, "Well this is my room. See ya mate." John fished out a card and swiped one of the dozen of doors open.

—

After spending some wonderful quality time with her Father, Kyoko was going to call it a night. Strolling the hall to her hotel room, that was when she received a text message from her super manger.

[Yashiro: Just a reminder, you have practice choreo at 1 tomorrow with John and Ren.]

Kyoko smiled to herself, excited to know that she will see her senpai tomorrow. Her face heated to a shade of crimson. Fluttered her eyes forward from her phone and her face fell.

—

Ren learned against the hotel wall waiting for what seemed like hours (was only minutes). He was restless today, and he already knew what was the only cure for it. He turned his head to the sound of the following footsteps. He held his breath as she walked on by in her own little world. She looked adorable in her floral sundress, so unaware of the rosie tint that was creeping to her face. He couldn't help his lips as the tugged into a smile. A breeze brushed in him, wondering what was she thinking about.

Nervousness creeped in his body as she effortlessly made her way to her hotel door. Quickly glancing up from her phone and her face fell form shock. Gone was the red tint, replaced with cold pale white. Frozen like a stone. _"_ Tsu—Tsuruga—san," was what fell out of her mouth. A jerk of annoyance pulsed through him. _To have that face, with_ _ **that**_ _expression saying my name._ He let out a sigh. _That guy was **definitely** reading into things. _ "San?" Ren playfully looked around, "I didn't know we were back in Japan." He made his way to Kyoko. She let out a nervous chuckle, " Sorry I lost myself." Her eyes followed him as he moved closer. "Well I'll forgive you, but just this once," he playfully joked. His features turned rugged in the hotel light. Kyoko's lips pulled into a faint smile once more. "What are you doing at my door," She titled her head with the question. God she looked adorable."Well sometimes even I get bored, Miss Mogami. I wanted to know if you would grace me with your presence for small while." She looked at him strangely. Ren's throat to feel dry with anticipation. His Adam's apple tightened as it bobbed swallowing a nonexistent lump. "I mean I haven't been to LA in so long. Yashiro is already asleep (he lied) and I—" again he swallowed out fear. If he was taking a shot, "I just wanted to see you. That's all." He let his honesty take over.

—

Kyoko was confused. Never in her wildest imagination would she picture Ren Tsuruga be at her door waiting for her to come. It was late too! And he wanted to see **her**! It was usually the other way around. None of this was making sense. She heard him make some noise out of his mouth. Quickly she was coming back to her senses, "I guess I'll take that as a no. I apologize." _Wait! No!_ Hairs for the back of her neck rose up. Hands moving before she could think. Her gip tugged at his arm as he walked passed,"I didn't say anything." He paused for a few seconds. Finally he tuned to face her. "Where is it that you want to go," Her face glistened to him while she spoke. She witnessed his pupils dilate as they locked eyes. Whispers swilled in her ears telling her she was cursed.

—

"Mr. Tsuruga, you said you been in California," Her concentration focused on balancing herself on the ledge of a small railing. Kuon glanced over while she innocently wobbled and fidgets to keep herself centered. The pale glow of the moon draped over them. Kuon secretly admired the way the moonlight bounced off the lake to hit her face. Lips unknowing tugged into a joyous smirk. "When I was younger," Kuon forced his gaze forward. "I used to play in the woods a lot," he added. Letting a soft laugh whiling remembering the few good moments he actually had here. He didn't know what made him become so honest. Maybe it was the moonlight or possibly the way she looked tonight... But, "Played with my dad a lot here too. He used to call me his co-pilot." He let something spill. Kyoko tripped on her own two feet. Acting fast, Ren wrapped his arms around her tight to breaking the fall.

Getting a whiff of her aroma as she clashed into him. He was drunk. Lost as his arms tightened around small frame to his body. She didn't say a word while their heart beats synced together. Finally the silence broke, "Mr. Tsuruga…" He snapped back sober. He slowly let her go, "Are you alright?" All she could do was nod. It was too dark but he hoped he saw a blush on her face. Ren swallowed to himself again, "It's getting late. We should head back." Kyoko straighten herself, "Alright."

—

End of Ch.9

—

* * *

A/N: OMG So sorry it's so long! But I haven't updated in a bit either, so I hope you don't mind! Happy April 1st! I hope you enjoyed the holiday if you were celebrating easter or even April fools. x3 Thank you again for your time! I love your feed back! If there is any errors, seriously let me know. I just write and post most of the time. Well okay thank you again!


	10. Can feel the Trip (Sho side one-shot)

-Side Short-

It's been quiet here in the home front. _How long since I have seen_ _ **that girl**_. Sho kicked back and sat on his dressing room couch. He lazily swung his legs on the coffee table. He was in-between performances of his concert when the thought crossed his mind. _It has been weeks since I last even called her._ He rummaged through his belongings to find his cell phone. Suddenly the urge demanded to at least hear her voice sparked through him. When he found it, it was like winning a prize. His face tugged into a sly smirk, _The crowd can wait for me._ Sho pressed her number on speed-dial. The dial tone blared for a few seconds then it mechanically pressed the buttons. The phone tried to contact through, it rang once, twice—"We're sorry. The number you have dialed is no longer in this area. Would you like to add charges for an international call?" _What?_ Sho blinked. He pressed a button to repeat the statement. _It really said International call._ Sho felt something boil in the pit of his stomach. "Are you still there—"He turned off the call and threw the phone to the side of him. The door knocked as his manager walked in, "Sho. They are waiting for you." Sho growled, "I'm coming." _I'll try again later._ He pushed himself off the couch and headed to the stage.

—

After a hot shower, Sho walked out of Shoko's bathroom, toweling his hair. He saw the older woman's mouth gape as she was watching some interview. _What's gotten into her?_ Sho made his way over to the voluptuous woman barely hearing the audio coming out of the TV. "Disney is signing up a brand new comer for the—" He groaned as his arms outreached their way into a stretch. Towel falling to his shoulders. His arms snake their way around her neck, receiving a gasp from the woman. "Sho!" He heard her callout as his head was leaning into the crook of her neck, about to smell her in. "What cha watching, Shoko." He put on his best flirtatious tone. She quickly changed the channel to anything else on. She had a nervous laugh as she turned to face him. "Nothing just boring stuff. You wouldn't be into it," She tried her best to change the subject when—"The new Star Wars sequel will be out in theaters this December. Japan's very own new comer Ky—" Shoko's hairs sprung up. Quickly turning the TV off, Shoko throw the remote across the room. "Sho! What do you say we go for some Sake!" She pulled herself off of the couch, causing Sho to fall face down on the cushion. "What the? But we have that in your apartment!" She started to pull on his arm to get him up, "Yeah but I also want to get beer and more cigarettes!" He was being hurried out the door with her. "Wha—you can't just go get that yourself?" Sho was getting ticked off. _What the hell has gotten into her?_ Shoko nervously laughed,"Where is the fun in that?" Shoko tuned her charm on him, "Come on we can have so much fun tonight." Sho raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "What kind of fun?" A devilish grin on her face spread across , "Anything you can think of," she coyly teased. Sho tired his head intrigued as she nodded, "Yes even that." Taking a deep breath in excitement, Sho grabbed his coat.

—

 _The dumb bitch lied,_ Sho grumped as he fell back on his own apartment's coach. Shoko got the stuff that she was set out to do and when they got home sent him back up to his place. He sulked as he cracked open a beer. He was already buzzed from the sake that they bought. _It just seemed like she just wanted me out of the house._ He begrudging thought. He took large exhale, feeling the breeze under is nostrils. Quietly glancing over at his phone. A dark haze came over him as a arm reached for it. _It's been a week surely_ _ **she**_ _must me home now_. He's hand picked up the cell. His stomach was in knots when he pressed speed-dial. The phone mechanically pressed the numbers and it rang again, once, twice, "…Sorry the number you dialed—" _Where the fuck is she?_ —"Would you like to add charges to—" He angrily shut the call off. "Fuck no! Why would I pay extra just to talk to that talentless, no sex-appeal girl!" He bellowed as he flung his phone back at table. Causing it to slide across and fly off the wood table. "Going to bed," Sho growled to himself. He made his way to his bed room. Aggressively covered himself with the covers. Face down, fully clothed. He cursed the girl under his breath. Muttering to himself as he fell asleep.

—

He woke up not well rested. Headache pulsing through his skull. The sun like daggers to his eyes while he adjusted to the daylight. "Fuck," He muttered to himself as he got out of bed. This tense pit in his stomach wasn't going away. It has been there for over a week. He stumbled into his living room and found his phone on the floor. He checked to see if there was any messages. Nothing. Just the blinking light of the battery needing it's juice. He groaned as he put it into charge.

He stretched and went to the fridge for a quick breakfast. He switched on the TV, no one was here anyways to see him. No image to protect from. He'll be fine. He was about to click away to his pre-recorded comedy shows when, "Kyoko Mogami will be making her international debut. She has been on our watch list for short while now. To think she would sky rocket to a famous franchise like this—" Sho did a spit take. "What da fa—," He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His pit was tightening. "She'll be starring as _Rey_ a mysterious young girl. Who will have a unique role in this story." Sho's sight whipped to his cell phone. He checked to see that it has yet to come back to life. Rage was reaching the tipping point. "Rumors are flying about our dear Tsuruga's absents. Some say they have caught him on the set as well." There it was slowly spilling bubbling over. "Do you think that they might be dating," the co host playfully asked. "LIKE HELL THEY ARE!" Sho screamed at the screen. It seemed like they were laughing at him. He angerly tugged the cellphone out of the plug. He was in full demon mode now. _Stupid woman! She said she would never trip over him!_

He ignored the fact that the phone was barely alive.

"I'll bring her back to Japan. Even if I have to drag her here!" He was livid as he slammed the speed dial. The usual message came through till finally, "Would you like to pay for additi—" "YES!" He gritted his teeth. The phone began to ring again. This time reaching voice mail.

He was over flowing with fury. "KYOKO YOU USELESS GIRL! GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME! I SWEAR IF YOU EVEN—" the line fell. He swiftly with anger checked his cell. Dead. Fire blazed through his eyes. There was a jingle of keys scratching his entrance door. His sight thrown to see Shoko hand over mouth. "Oh no Sho you saw it!" His full body transformed into a stone demon, gritting his teeth at the woman, "No, I saw nothing. OF COURSE I SAW." She panicked trying to clam him down, "Please we have a talk show scheduled today! You can't look like that. You will scare your fans." She walked over and tried to massage the singer. _The_ _ **fuck**_ _do I care?_ He pulled himself away. "Sho! Where you going," his manger was still concerningly panicking. "I'm taking a shower!" He yelled back as he slammed his bathroom door.

—

End of Sho's Bonus Chapter

—

A special shout out to zeynel on who gave me a great idea.

I decided to add it now because in the last chapter she did trip over. So ... (Shrug) maybe it's around that time? I don't know. lol

They came with other great idea's as well and I would love to see them one day. Maybe in a collaboration or something. It was so funny to read!

This was fun to write who know's if I'll actually bring it into the real story. I feel like there is potential in here. But I already have enough characters to play around.

Eh let me know what you guys think.

I'm writing the next chapter now.

Thanks for reading!


	11. 10 Windowpane

Kyoko closed the door behind her after saying her parting words to Tsuruga. She turned and let her body lean against the outside world's barrier. She felt a chill run up her spine. _Co- Pilot,_ echoed through her mind. Flashs of Kuu's face smiling broadly shifted, faded into Tsuruga's eerily similar one. Matching up almost perfectly. She gulped thinking it was just a weird coincidence. Pushing away the creeping thought as she recalled Kuu, " _My memory of him stops at age 15"._ _Right, Kuon no longer exists in this world._ She paced forward to get ready for bed, _"He would be 20 now."_ Another echo in her mind. _That was a year ago._ She again fought back the idea. "I'm just over tired," She said to herself as she took off her sandals. _Plus he never said he_ _ **lived**_ _in America. Just_ _ **was**_ _here. That could mean a number of things like vacationing,_ her hand gripped one of her draws. Pulling it open to retrieve her pjs. _And Co- pilot is a common thing father's say._ Kyoko rolled her eyes at even entertaining the thought. _Sometimes I even amaze myself on how gullible I can be._ She slipped off her dress as she reached for the pants of her pjs. She slipped one pant leg on, "Nope". Then another, "Nothing a like." Then pulling the tank over her head. "Just go to bed, Kyoko." She tired to convince herself up until she drifted off to sleep.

—

Ren dropped Kyoko back to her hotel room. The first time out beside being on the set. He usually locks himself away from the world. Afraid. Atoning. Actually, for once feeling lucky to be back home in the states. Kuon smiled broadly to himself while he reached for his hotel key card. The shimmering image of the moonlight dancing on Kyoko's body was another treasured moment now. He thought to himself, maybe for the first time here he could actually get a good nights rest.

"Rick!" —Time stopped. Burning rubber screaming into his ears.

A little child brushed past him. Had to be about six years old. "Don't go running off with out mommy, Okay?" Kuon's stare was stagger following the child's run as they reunited with his mother. "Mom, why is that man acting so strange," child hid behind his honey blonde mother's legs. She didn't bother to look up at Kuon as she reprimanded, "Rick, sweetie that's not very nice." "Sarwee," the child responded. The mother smiled forgiving her son. She lovingly patted his head and took out her hand to guide her offspring down the hall to their destination. Paper white with adrenaline kicking in, Kuon did not realize his feet were moving. Heading straight to his door. He swiped the key card hard and slammed it shut. Kuon heavily leaned on the wood frame. His body shook as if he was cold. Pushing his ink black hair away from his face. Glancing at his broken watch as if it was a separate being. _I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have forgotten._ His right hand clenched the cold watch tight. To set a reminder to himself. You should never be forgiven. _Don't ever forgive me, Rick... Tina._

Yep—definitely was wrong about actually sleeping.

—

The room was well patted for safety. Spacious maroon walls with food and drinks on a long corner table. Something was stirring in the pit of her stomach. This swooping feeling had not escaped her since the night before. She scanned the room for the others only to realized she was the first one there. Watching, waiting in nervous anticipation for the doors push open. Each second was torture to her when... **.** Finally, it swung. Eyes grew wide as the unknown party entered. With a toothy smile he spoke, "It's great to see you, Kyoko!" John made his way to her. It wasn't whom she was expecting but she was still happy to see the Brit none the less. He gave her a forceful pat on the shoulder as a greeting. "Are you ready for some come-bat?" He playfully punched her shoulder. Mimicking some fighting moves. Kyoko let out a soft laugh as she let John be John. He was in his own little world gushing over the scene that they will be practicing together.

—

Tsuruga and Yashiro both made their way to the come-bat room quietly. The smaller of the two males glanced up at the actor. Yashiro could feel a pit in his stomach there was something off putting with his talent. His aura was black swirling around him trashing at unknown parties that passed by. Yashiro questioned to himself if anything happen last night that he was unaware of.

They entered the room to find Kyoko laughing whole heartily as John flung his arms and legs around. The knot was tying in Ren's stomach as he watched the pair interact with one another. He knew he had no right to feel this envious over a small conversation. But... it was like watching life through a glass window. The one he wants to be with is right there in front of him. He could see her. Watch her from afar. But there was a clear barrier between them. Never could he actually **be** there with her. The knot was tugging tighter and tugging at their every move. A childish possessive impulse was crawling under his skin. Battling his inner demon raging in him with each wrinkle emerging on her face from laughter. He tore his eyes away from the two. By the time the instructors entered the room Ren could feel the heat in his stomach burning bright.

They instructed the talents on the required steps for the final show down between the tree. First by handing John and Ren wooden rods to help imitate their sabers. John gave Ren a childish smug smirk, "Oh this is going to be fun." He 'ignited' the saber and milked in its glory. After a short while he went into a fighting stance, gripping his weapon with both hands inches away from his face. Taking a deep breath Ren closed his eyes to center himself. When he opened them, he gained focus. Leering into the Finn's eyes. Kylo did a stylized one handed swing with his weapon before going into his own fighting stance. Finn ran towards Kylo in full force. A one handed swing Ren easily deflected the first attack. Then blocking the second strike with a backhand swing. Finn was pacing backward. Desperation breathed in Finn as all his force poured into a center cut. Only to have the attempt failing. Heat seeping in him, Ren channeled all his dark rooted emotions with every clash. He was much too fast and much too strong for Finn to keep up. Tripping over his own two feet.

Out of breath, John still jumped back up with perseverance. The Brit put all of his remaining energy running back to attack Kylo. Without a word, the staged altercation transitioned into a real one. They clashed over and over again till John was trapped. One more step and he would fall back over onto the table. Was it a test of strength or will that made them apply all of their body weight into those damn wooden rods. Both unaware of their grunts of effort, with their teeth barren. The pressure was getting too much for John's over fatigued body. Leaving a vulnerable opening for a final blow, Ren twirled his saber around kicking off his opponent's out of their hands. The room echoed the sound of the woods' clank while it was discarded to the other side of the room. Lost in the moment, Ren forgot to hold his punches as it connected to John's face.

Kyoko gasped, witnessing John's body spin in a daze. One final backhanded swoop of the rob grazed the spine of the other actor pushing his limp body onto the snack table. Anyone with in a 20 mile radius could hear the thud and crashing of John's body hitting (and breaking) everything. The medic was already on sight treating the knocked out actor. Ren was distilled in shock. Every sound after that fated punch was inaudible. His knuckles still warm form them act. Skin losing color at the damaged he just inflected. Vision blurring as the paramedics surround his victim with assistants. Dripping in cold sweat when a chill ran on his spine. If it wasn't for the tight warmth circling, gripping his hand, Ren might have drifted off again. Drowning in guilt and depression. He clenched on to that warmth with all his might.

"I think that's enough for today," their manger said.

—

End of Ch. 10

—

* * *

I know I am an ass and left it on a cliffhanger. I am sorry. lol I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! x3


	12. 11 In My Blood

The hot water grazed Koun's flesh. The streams caressing his wound up muscles. He took a deep breath as he ruminated on the recent events.

Vision was burred, a cold chill running up his spine. The aids rushed to help John get back on his feet and escorted him out of the room. He couldn't make out their words that was spoken but presumed that he was going to the hospital. No word yet if he has a concussion or any other injury. He didn't know when his life raft was circulating around his hand but his fingers gripped on to it with all he had. There wasn't a word that was exchanged as they finally made eye contact. But she knew he was slipping away again. And she gripped even tighter.

That's how they ended up here. Him in the bathroom, her on the other side of the door doing who knows what. He lathered up his hair in between his fingers. Scrubbing away all his uneasiness. Hoping that it would all rinse, the anxiety, the guilt, all of it. Unlike the times before, he had no mask to hide under. Not clean form everything (but Kuon knew no amount of water and soap could fix that), his wrist twisted with the faucet off. Dripping wet, he grabbed a towel to dry off.

—

Kyoko was waiting eagerly in Tsuruga's hotel suite. Heart was thumping in her chest as she looked around, couch facing the tv with a coffee table, huge California king sized bed (that she is by now used to seeing), kitchenette and a seating area with table. It reminded her of the times they shared when he was actor X. _Not much different actually,_ She peered around some more. Her eyes scanned the room but found herself lingering on the bed. _Except there was two beds_.

She began to wonder why she willed herself to be here. It seemed almost sinful now to be in the room alone with your love interest right beyond the bathroom door. God knows what he's like right now in that room. Heat crept up on her cheeks when she flashed back to a moment in time where she thought he slept in the tub. Barging in unannounced worried he could drown or _at the very least_ get a cold. _All because he was taking too long in the shower. That damn Shotaro was always quick. I thought all men were like that._ She got annoyed with her past self. _"Are you jumping in?"_ Still rang in her ears as she pulled the curtain away from the shower in a huff of worry. His smile with a demon like stare sent static tingles around her flesh even to this very day. The way the streams of water curved around his muscles... his dripping wet body imprinted in the back of her mind. It was like her nerve endings were live wire shooting off fire at her. It took every bit of her willpower to be nonchalant about what she had just did. Just smile and nod saying, " _Maybe next time, dinner is ready_ " and closed the plastic barrier between them.

She let out a huff even now recalling everything. Face burning even brighter. Damn she cursed herself forevermore from that moment. Half hating herself for walking in, other for not looking down. _How could I be so stupid._ She scrunched up her mouth wanting to pull her hair out but settled for just a single stomp of a foot. She was truly to sinful. Motioning to the couch she sat solemnly on the cushion. Kyoko tightly bit her lip while she didn't _dare_ let another flash pass. The taste of salt reemerged in her mouth; the taste of his skin. His voice was a low grumble in his throat when he moaned in pleasure. Feeling his vocal cords vibrate underneath her lips. Brushing his own ebony hair away from his face to give her a better angle. Arching his own neck in to 'Setsuka's' pronounced mark. The hungry eyes he gave her as she pulled away from his throbbing neck. Locked, probably knowing full well that she was entranced under his spell. _Shameful,_ echoed in her head as she gave into her own temptation. _The poor man is having hard ships again and here you are._ The bush of his naked torso in-between her legs crawling up in her mind. Tingling her thighs as she reminds her self of her full view that night. _If he knew what you thinking about_ _ **that**_ _man would never speak to you again._ She kicked her head back feeling so low about herself. Clenching her jaw and tried with all her might to think of anything else. Just to get her mind away from those treacherous thoughts.

After she calmed herself down, Kyoko hung her head low. Her sights focused on her lap. _I am so pathetic. If I was Bo or Setsu I would find out the source of his problems,… maybe._ A voice whispered in her ear, _What about Rey?_ Her eyes squinted lingering on that thought. The thought bounced around a bit in her mind, _Rey… even if she was afraid she would do something. She is brave and daring. Even after everything that has happened in her life, Rey never lacks compassion._ Kyoko thought back to the interrogation scene that they both had. The way the lines called for them two to take in their features. Kylo took off his mask in front of her, _Would enemies do that._ Despite everything they did connect, linking minds. _They were drawn to each other. Both seeing their deepest concerns and fears. They are literally in each other's heads._ She crossed an arm over her chest, the other was resting her head as the gears turned more. _If anything,... if Kylo was ever venerable like this moment she would sympathize. Being the last of a kind._ Her eyebrows popped up, "They are both two-halves of a whole protagonists." She mumbled coming into clarity. _That's the only thing that makes sense._ She never really put it all together before that. If this story goes on to sequels they would probably end up on the same side. _They are the only 'force' users. The only known people left to use magic._ She felt a heated glow built up in her chest discovering a new side of her character.

There was a click of the door close. She turned sight on him exiting the bathroom. She quickly stood on her feet unsure what to do next. _Rey definitely would want to help him too._ She rubbed her hands unsteady. Summoning the courage Kyoko needed. He wasn't looking her in the eyes while he walked passed her. Headed to the kitchen. She took a fast step forward, "Ren." He stopped in his tracks. "If you are getting a drink. That's not going to help." As if she knew. Slowly he turned his sights to her. Stunned by her words. She made her way to the broken individual. His gaze examined her body as she came closer, landing on her face. Locking eyes once more. Faithfully finding their bodies just a finger tip away. Her head tilted up to view his face better. She saw his jaw twitch, then slightly lick the top of his lip and nipping at the seam. Her gaze met back up at his, "I don't know what conflict you have, but it's tearing you apart." There was a beat of silence matching the beating in her chest. It was like a pull of gravity when she whispered, "I'll help you".

—

Kuon tired to keep his body from unhinging. Wondering if this was some twisted fantasy, a divine being playing their devious tricks again. His eyes peered into her eyes, stare staggering. Damn his throat became extremely thirsty. An appetence that would not be satisfied by what could be found in the kitchen. His eyes glistened with hunger. A new being was entering his body, beckoning to emerge. Trying his best to conjure up the words to speak. " _You_ …" He sounded as if he was amazed, brows knitted together. He saw her eyes innocently look up at his eyes and found his back at her mouth. "Just _you_." She nodded while he spoke. "Let me help," another whisper yelled in his ears. Inches away he might have dared to—.

—

A buzz vibrated up the coffee table. It broke their connection as they both whipped their heads to the source. Kyoko tore away from their magnetic field to find her phone. A sigh of relief passed through her lips, "It's Yashiro." A tiny smile crossed her lips as she continued to read the text, "Just a hard hit but thankfully no real harm. John will be okay for when we go on first location." Thumps of heavy footsteps got louder behind her. A sudden warmth found her shoulder. It was a silent attack, or so her demons would scream out. Kyoko only slightly shifted her head to the source of heat when an assault on all her senses occurred. The smell of fresh lathered hair of vanilla; the feel of her neck on fire as his skin touched hers; the look of him at peace; salt once again remerged to her tongue while her ears rang echoes, "Stay…please". All she could do was nod.

—

End of Ch. 11

—

Bonus:

She cussed in her mind while finding herself wrapped up in his arms. _You have the worse luck._

They both stared at the bed, blinking for a few minutes. She took a breath — "No I am not letting you sleep on the couch I will." Ren started to get a blanket and a pillow from off the ... There was a tug on the curve of his arm. Kyoko tugged back pulling him away, "But you are my senior! I refused to have you sleep there." He paused debating their opinions, jaw clenched, lips dry. He choked on his words fearing rejection like he once did as Cain, "We could share the bed." Both unaware of other hearts pounding. Hearing the thumps beat in their own ears. Her pupils dilated while her mouth hung open. He was a second from backing away from the idea. The way he was peering down at her, ..there was just something in his eyes that **knew** she couldn't say no even if she tried.

She took deep breaths, counting fairies once again. A soft sleepy moan escaped his parted lips. Pulling her closely in to his warm body. Her own was stiff as a board, she didn't dare to move. Her sight shifted to see the sleeping man right next to her. Unconsciously, she tossed her body to get abetter view. His ebony strands looked so soft, and his face was innocent as a sleeping child's. She found her arm extending to comb his bangs away from his fluttering eyes. Her fingertips tangled up in his hair. Slowly her own eyes closed satisfied with the sensation of petting him softly. Taking a deep, relaxing breath while she drifted to sleep. Definitely, unlucky.

* * *

A/n: I hope you like this chapter. I have to admit I was a little tipsy writing it too. lol So I hope the Rose Tequila just improves it all. I also used a bit of the Last Jedi scene in this. Rey and Kylo Ren came out to play taking over their bodies. ;)


	13. 12 My Name, is Whatever You Decide

Long night wrapped up, Kuon tiredly woke to the thumping of something underneath him. With half lidded eyes he tiredly glanced up to find his guest still a sleep. It didn't occur to him till moments after that he was resting on her chest. Kyoko shifted her body making a soft noise under him. Her palm scrunching up from his scalp comfortably scratching his hair. He closed his eyes relaxing into her soothing touch again. His own grip pulling her in as tight as he possibly could. He basked in this moment knowing full well that it was fleeting. Knowing that as soon as she fluttered open her eyes. She will probably scream for the hills leaving a cloud of dust behind. Kuon knew that he was walking a delicate line of disaster right now but he didn't care. He could make up an excuse when the time came. For just this moment, he didn't want to share. Kuon shifted his heard to get a better view of her. Softy resting his chin on her chest. Unaware of the smile creeping up on his lips as the sunlight draped on her sleeping form. This was his own private getaway from his hash reality, he wondered if it was hers too. Her palm continued to scratch his head, possibly gaining more aware of what she is feeling. A hopeful wonder crossed his mind, _is she ever dreaming of me._ Sighing, already predicting the answer. Kuon pushed himself off before the worst could happen, stretching with the lift.

A groan left her lips while warmth escaped her body unwillingly. She didn't want to wake up. She was fighting to sleep just a bit longer. Eventually facing reality as her vision was blinking into focus seeing the rays omitting form the light hitting her. You would think it was the sun's national light her eyes was trying to adjusted to but it was the man next to her that caused stinging her eyes. _As usual he is always too bright._ Her body shifted to his side as she stirred to wake. A little ghost whispered in her ear reminding her how she ended up here. " _Ren… I'll help you"_ echoed in her brain. Her face turned ghostly pale. _Rey! What did she do!_ If it wasn't for the man that was staring back at her, Kyoko's stiff body would be throwing herself at the walls. She started to fight with herself. _Rey, you made me say Mr. Tsuruga's first name! No, I said Kylo's last._ She was unaware of her body turning colder by the second. _You made me invade his personal space! I..I..almost…_ muffled words reached her ears, "Do you need anything?" Ren lifted his hand up from the hugging of his pillow to touch her forehead. His fingers lightly pushing stray stands away.

 _Did I cross a line?_ Ren thought as soon as her skin turned flash again. She jolted up just by his touch. _Judging by her reaction was it all a dream last night?_ They were so close that it was almost cruel torture. He felt like there was no wall. He could even rest his head on her shoulder. _"the conflict is tearing you apart,"_ She could tell that easily. _"Ren,"_ ... Those were the words that made his mind go hazy. His body wasn't his own. _Ren's being was pulled into her forcefield_. It was like another being entered trying to gain composure. So close that they could almost touch. Afraid to break the mirage that was forming right in front of being never dared to push forward. But desperately wanted to. Gladly seeing that was the best choice given by her face. "Na-no Mr. Tsuruga, I am fine," She lifted the sheets off her body practically jumping off from the bed. His concentration snapped to her words, _Tsuruga_. The wall was back up it seemed. His lips pressed concealing any frustrations that was bubbling under the surface of his skin. Forcing a fake smile to plaster on his face, "If you say so… Miss Mogami." She gave him a dead stare as he too pushed the sheets off his body. Standing on his own two feet. His back turned to her as he made his way to the draws.

Kyoko scanned his body. Noticing his tensed up muscles. Even without his fake gentleman smile that he put on his displeasure was sketched on his back. Displayed across his back for only the selective (and perceptive) few to bare witness. _He must be mad about last night!_ She wanted to pull her hair out, _Of course he **is.** This is all your fault Rey! _She heard a hmp, _You asked for help. I gave you help,_ echoing in her ears as the spirit floated near. Frustrated, her teeth nipped lip trying to figure out the best approach for this cosmic disaster. Kyoko **knew** she had crossed a line. The room was quiet for a beat. Filling the void with the rolling of the dresser drawers snapping into it's positions. Till she finally broke, "I… I am honestly okay. I shouldn't bother you anymore then I already have." His attention snapped back to face her directly, "What? Where did you …?" his expression had concern written all over his face. "Just you being here… truly helped me," his expression seemed more at ease while locking eyes with her. His gulp as his Adam's apple bobbed filled the room, "Thank you". It look like he wanted to say more but the words were just not coming out. Was he going to call her out on how inappropriate her behavior was? She tore her eyes away debating if she should address the issue she is sure that were facing. Her lips started to move on their own accord, "I meant it… I want to help." Peaking back her senpai's body twitch once more. He was silent for a bit, "Just you being here. …Was more than I could ever ask for."

Warmth was building inside Kuon's chest over spilling out into the world. If he could, he would go up to her and pull her right in; colliding their bodies into each other. But he sustained the thought the best that he could. Truth being that he didn't want her to ever leave his side. She was his good luck charm after all. It was proven time and time again that with her near he could get through just about any deserter. If it meant that walls will be built up, he will force himself learn to how to deal with it. It was more than he deserved anyway. Words that he never expected to say passed through his lips, "Breakfast?" Delight was spreading across her face. _She isn't making this any easier on me is she?_

—

Cross the table, Kyoko gingerly glanced upward at the actor. Casually Ren was eating a piece of toast. "Aren't you going to eat more?" His ears perked up like a little child. His plump lips curled into a pleading pout, "But I'm stuffed." An electronic chill ran up her spine, _How can this man act so normal after what happened yesterday?_ It actually irked her. His adorable features wasn't helping either. This man sitting across from her will probably always be a mystery. He will always be a world away from her understanding. "You need to start taking care of yourself. Otherwise what happened yesterday will happen again," she muttered underneath her breath. It wasn't Rey that spoke, it was all Kyoko. Which what surprised her more. Ren's brow jerked up. Steady, he placed the half eaten toast down. His tongue rotated under his concealed mouth and sucked on his teeth, "You are right." _Oh know he's mad,_ her forehead formed a sweat drop as she picked her cold fork up. Rising it to meet her. Only for the meal to land on his lips. Ren smoothly turned her wrist. Still into his lean as his teeth scraped the egg off the utensil. His eyes piercing into hers, "I'll be more careful," his mouth turned into a wicked smile. Kyoko was trying her best to conceal (poorly) her clear fluster from rising. Her throat pushed down a gulp as he pulled away licking his lips.

Ren couldn't resist that given opportunity. Seeing her face like this was well worth the risk. Kyoko was awful at hiding her shock which just made it better. His hunger rising in him, in love with the way she would stare. He relaxed back on the chair's back, "You make a better meal, but this is alright." He smirked knowing full well it had a double meaning. _That'll go over her head._ It was fun seeing her face turn bright red for him. His face cracked open a smile laughing to himself about how green and adorable she was. Kyoko's face turned sour, "You really are a playboy." She tried to gain back her composure as she used her utensils to cut more off the eggs.

 _ **That**_ _must have been the punishment for what Rey did._ She thought to herself as she lifted the fork to reach her mouth. _Trying to avoid the topic by reducing to his 'model' antics. He must be always this free with other women,_ She grumpily took a bite of her food. "I'm not the only one 'playing' around this week," He nonchalantly took another bite of his toast. Sirens was going off in her head warning her of upcoming danger, _I was right! He is mad about that._ She jolted up from her seat about to throw herself by his feet, "I'm so sorry! I had Rey in my body last night. I got _ **so** carried away with her_." Her face was so close to the ground that her nose touched the floors wood. So low that she couldn't dare see his face. But she could feel the chill of his words, "Ah, I see." She peered back up only to meet the cold view of his fake gentleman smile once more.

If it was even more possible, his ego was bruised. _I meant that to be a joke._ His teasing backfired. He let out a sigh, "It's alright, please get up." Ren leaned off the chair to offer her a hand off the ground. _Now I know what caused that interaction._ He couldn't help but let his frustrations simmer underneath him. _You should have known that she wouldn't dare address Tsuruga by his first name otherwise._ An unknown being entered Kuon's body again. One unlike his other persona's, "So…The scavenger girl was the one to blame." His fingers trailed her hand. Gripping at her palm to helped her up. Letting their bodies brush up against each other as they both straightened out. Their eyes met, "Let her know she can call me whatever name she prefers." His fingers unclasped to let her hand fall at her waist side. Her mouth parted as they continued to lock eyes. she took a small step tried her best to resist his gravity.

There was a knock that could be heard on the other side of Tsuruga's hotel door. It broke any connection that they were forming. Their eyes turning to the outside wall. Ren lifted his arm to rub the back of his neck, "That's probably our manger," he said as he made his way to the entrance.

—

End of ch. 12

—

* * *

A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading this far I appreciate it so much! The Rens were enjoying their time with their leading ladies. lol He's not really holding back much anymore huh? Anyways, I **really** hope that you like this one. I feel like I spent so many nights figuring out where this chapter should go. xD Some parts were inspired by the music I was listening to creating this chapter to get me in 'the mood'. (Mostly all Taylor Swift lol I am such a swifty. It's so bad. ) I hope you all think it was worth it. See you in the next one hopefully. I just realized that this is the technically the 13th installment to the story so it's just very fitting that it's heavily inspired by her latest album reputation. lmfao That wasn't planned at all.

(8/20/18): Just spiced his chapter up a bit. I will be doing that all week with other ones.


	14. 13 In the Woods

Kyoko was packing up her belongings in her hotel room. She absentmindedly folding a piece of clothing when the flashback started.

She was standing there, eyes following the actor as he made way to the door. Attempting to calm down her quick beating heart. Ren's assumption was correct when the wood swung open. A light haired brunette was waiting at the other side of the door. Yashiro said his greetings to the two talents with a cheeky smile. Kyoko must have known full well why he had such a grin on his face. One look at the shimmer in his eye, anyone could tell it had to be with the fact that she stayed over night… in _his_ _hotel room._ To the untrained eye it must have looked scandalous for them. Kyoko maybe naive but anyone older than ten would assume _something went_ _on_ last night. It was one bed suite after all. She is wearing the same clothes from the night before. Kyoko began to count her blessings that it was just Yashiro that saw them together. Kyoko didn't want to even think what a stranger might have to say about their relationship. Yashiro pushed his glasses up more on his face and cleared his throat, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." He held a sly smile on his face holding back his gleeful chuckles. Ren let out a tempered breath, "Nothing at all."

Yashiro's face easily turned downward with disappointment, "No fun," he muttered. _Why does he tease us so much?_ She begrudgingly thought, _Rooting for something we all know will never happen._ Their manger walked in and set his briefcase on the kitchenette counter. He went right into discussion, "Rumors haven't started flying around yet." Yashiro tuned his heel to face his talents, "Ren you are lucky that fight played out like in the script. It will be easy to cover this incident up." He leaned against the marble counter, "But none the less, you both need to be careful. We don't need you to cause real harm to yourself or anyone else." Ren tightened his fist and leans his bottom half on the wood of the kitchen table. He was silent for a while; looking at the floor till he broke the tension, "Of course you are right. I just got so lost in the moment… I never meant for it." Kyoko acknowledged Ren's whole body looked tense like he was in pain again. Body wound (even when he's trying to relax), fists clenched with his jaw, head down and lastly eyes shrouded in darkness. A wave of panic swept over her while she quickly spoke out of turn, "You just got into your role that's all." She was unaware of when her hand touched his arm for comfort. But with a simple graze, Ren lifted his gaze to lock eyes with her. Another nail in her coffin when he gave her a meek smile, "That's true." Their eyes lingered together while Yashiro's simmered in hopeful suspicion. Finally, "We are leaving in a few hours, hope you are all packed up, Kyoko-chan." Their manger had a smirk on his face enjoying the fluster that they exhibited when they broke apart.

 _He clearly knew I wasn't._ She scrunched her mouth and nose together bitterly. _I stayed the night obviously I didn't._ Kyoko angrily packed her final belonging and zipped up the pack. "There! All done," she let out a sigh of accomplishment. Placing the luggage down on the ground. Tugged her cell out it's charge while checking the time, "And with an hour to spare!" She unzipped the front pocket of her purse to stuff the charging wire in. Pulling the teeth of the back together after her final item was packed. Kyoko swung her purse around her body. Tied her carry on to the others. Give it a good kick to knock on it's wheels. Towing everything including herself out of the room. Flicking the switch off one final time. _To the lobby here I come._ The door clicked close.

—

Rey stormed out of the large wooden doors, rushing passed the winding stone steps. She never wanted go back to that cursed place ever again. It held too many mysteries there. Too many questions that she never wanted to answer. Her heart was pounding in her chest with adrenaline as she traveled into the near by woods. Not seeing how deep in the woods she was going. Unaware of the dangers she might come across. Certainly unaware of a ball rolling behind her as stowaway. She only discovered BB-8 when she was out of breath and fatigued from all that just transpired. The innocently adorable orange and white ball beeped from behind her. It nudged her leg to get her attention. "BeeBee-eight you need to go back," Rey crunched to meet the droid at eye level. BB-8's camera blinked at her and shook his half circle head side to side. As if to say no with another rhythm of beeps and whistles. "They can take you home. I can't." Rey tried to reason with the droid as it nudged her again. She let out a sigh as she pet the non-living thing. "You have to give that map to the resistance. They need you." The droid sadly wailed knowing this information. She gave it a small smile when —Boom. Blasters could be heard in the not far distance.

—

"Cut!" The director yelled from the out door set. "That was great for a master shot. Take ten and we will shoot you going down the stairs again." Kyoko only gave a small nod as the droid rolled away to recharge. She allowed herself to stand and move around. Long gone was the sunny days in California. She ventured to the outdoor built set a cross the ocean. Her eyes trailed the handy work of many whom pick this location, Puzzlewood, England. The stone walls were tall and elegant, every brick took her to a higher plane of her imagination. What would she give "to play a fairytale princess right now", she mumbled the last bit of those words.

A small laugh broke her fantasy world in a snap, Kyoko turned to find the source. "Director,"Kyoko exclaimed feeling a bit embarrassed. The filmmaker walked up behind her admiring the building as well, "Kyoko," he rested his hand on her shoulder. "What do you think you are playing right now?" She looked at him confused, "A…sci-fi movie..?" She looked at the older man like he had a deformity growing out of his head. The Director chuckled once again, "Not quite. As time seasons you, you start to learn that there isn't much of a difference between 'Once upon a time' and 'in a galaxy far far away'." His lips curved into a small smile as Kyoko's eyes started to grow wide. "The same elements are here. We have a castle," He gestures his hand up at the building right in front of them. "We have the unknown woods,"With each word he spoke Kyoko's eye grew wider. He forced her to look behind her. Her sigh focusing in a being growing larger in the distance. Kyoko's heart started to pound, "We have a princess—from humble beginnings like Cinderella." He gestured for her to take in she did. "And—" Kyoko's body heated as the film maker turned her attention to the towering being that just entered the set. His mask on talking to the set director. He leaned into her ear like a devil on her shoulder, "We are going to need a prince." An electric chill run up her spine. Kyoko gulped loudly as the director continued to laugh at the naive girl. "We will be doing a close up of you running soon, Princess." He gave her a parting pat on the back and went to do something else for the time being.

—

End of Ch.13

—

* * *

Sorry for the wait, I originally planned to try and get this chapter out around may the 4th or the very least 5th because well obvious reasons being obvious (Star Wars Days). But I ended up getting sick and I have to admit, a bit of writers block from the fever I had. Well I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all the feed back that this I getting. And Thank you for taking your time to read it! I really do appreciate it so much!


	15. 14 Loaded Gun

He could feel the pricks of Yashiro's stare, daunting him in the silence of his dressing room. Ren Tsuruga was resting his head on his hand in lax position. Focusing his sight on his current scene script. Eyes honing in on the words: She falls into—. "I don't believe you," the silence was broken. Ren lifted his eyes away from the page to see his manger. He made a questioning 'hmm' to Yashiro. "I don't believe you," Yashiro spat out through his grimacing frown. All Ren could do was tilt his head in confusion. "The other day you said that nothing happened." This caused Ren to blink a few times. "In the hotel room, …the night you…" Hit John? The incident sparked back in his memory. Innocent golden doe eyes peering into him lingered in Kuon's mind. A smirk fought to be on Ren's lips as he tried to still feign ignorance. "Nothing happened that night," Ren reassured his manager who just rolled his eyes.

Quite some time has passed since that fateful night stay. The memory of her voice rumbling through his ears, _"Ren,"_ still leaves a stain in him. What would he give to have her say it once more. To have her just a inch away that he could feel her breath brushing up against him. To desperately earn tangible evidence of a close bond. Or was he being too selfish for a simple taste of intimacy. That night felt like all the stars had allied together. His mind went numb just by having her voice wear his name. The morning after was a splash of cold water that just hit is face. Some heavenly being definitely must have been laughing at him. When she said that her acting soul took over it was adding salt to the initial wound. "Your costume is ready," The assistant knocked at the door. Ren placed the stack of papers down on the desk, "Yashiro I don't know what else to tell you. You are just going to conjure up whatever conclusion anyway." Ren stood up from his chair and made his way towards the door. "Are you coming along," He titled his head curiously at his manger. Yashiro let out a disappointed sigh and followed the actor.

—

Ren stumbled repeatedly trying to get to set with his mask on. If he had to name one thing he despises with his role as Kylo Ren. It had to be the fact that it was hard to see where he was going when he was properly clothed. The woods of Puzzlewood, England didn't help with the matter. Even with Yashiro by his side, Ren tripped over his own two feet constantly on this unstable ground. Earning a whole hearted laugh form his manager, "Poised Tsuruga, tripping over a twig." Stopping in his tracks the monster underneath the mask, Kylo slowly turned, "What did you say?" His costumes mechanical voice added an eerie tone. Being fully covered did not aid to keep the murder in his voice with his current situation. Dark clouded venom was seeping out in his stance. A deathly chill breezed Yashiro's spine as he felt Kylo's poison. Just by his the stare even through it's mask. Yashiro let out a gulp,"Nothing." Not another word fell out of his lips.

They were quiet approaching the set. Ren was simply amazed that he found his way. "Mr. Tsuruga," The set director called out to get his attention. He swiveled his head to the source then made his way to the person beckoning him.

Kuon looked over across the greenery of the lavished woods to find only her. Sunlight was peeping through the brush of the trees danced around her ash brown wig. Strands of the wig's hair curling around to frame her face perfectly. The rest was neatly placed in three tight buns trailing downwards from smallest to largest aligning with her spine. The way the light reflected made a glow to her tan clothes. It matched the warmth she always gave off. Unaware, _alway unaware_ as her back was facing most of the staff. This wasn't the first time Kyoko bewitched him. And Kuon could never break this spell even if he tried.

Kyoko standing still, _eyeing the castle,_ Kuon concluded. Thanking the heavens, his mask hid his face well. No one could tell what he was longing at even when speaking to the set director. His voice just humming in agreement with whatever they say. Kylo had constricted view away. It was hard to see let alone move his body round. His body heated it's core when the director coaxed her to turn around. Making her look at the lush of the woods. Her face was scrunching with delight picturing fairytales. He couldn't tell what the director was feeding into her ear but judging by the look in her eye… she was definitely stepping into her own world again. Her eyes landed on Ren as the director whispered in her ear. Her face went crimson scarlet as the director left her with parting words. _What did he say,_ echoed in his mind.

A growl trembled in him of a beast that was edging to come out. The both of the directors left to do something else leaving him standing there. Locking eyes with her. Ren was frozen. Kyoko tuned back to the castle clenching at her tan top. Tugging on for dear life. Uncontrollable, his legs gained a will of their own.

—

Tha-thump; Tha-thump; Tha-thump — The rhythm of her heart sounded like heavy steps in her ears. Kyoko took a gulp, as her own fantasy turned into a nightmare. Her entire life she wished with all her might to be like one of the princesses in those story books. Even a few months back, she deemed the title 'Princess Rey' to aid her gain some aspect the role. But when their director dressed the scene and possibly the overall tone of this franchise…. Instead of heaven's gates opening up; it was hell's pit. The words that he implied meant only one thing, _they were both the leads._ _ **More than**_ _just opposites to one another._ It was far different than when she thought they were two halves of a whole. Or maybe she just refused to travel that far with the idea of where their characters could lead.

Her chest tightened. She recalled receiving her precious Corn stone back from her senpai after he place it with a peck. Way back when they were filming Dark Moon. _An evil spell was woven into that kiss,_ she could sense it even now. Whispers, _You were doomed from the start._ A new image recalled back to her mind. It was _a_ spell that was cemented when Tsuruga kissed her cheek. Leaving a trail of where that curse should land, _on her._ Replaying back a thousand memories. Time stood still thinking about everything that they went through.

—

She looked so tiny compared to him. Leaning down intruding her thoughts;Ren's mechanical voice hid his smile,"What's the matter turtle girl?" Kyoko yipped up in shock. Feeling the heat of the humid forest Kuon could not take much longer of this mask. Tearing the heavy object off his neck, he allowed himself to breath.

Glistening with sweat. Ink hair splattered around his face from the helmet. She looked at him with a wide eye gaze. As he nonchalantly whipped the hairs that stuck to him. Kyoko's head was underwater just by seeing the way the light hit his perfect features. She was watching his mouth move but the words were muffled till she came to the surface, "—Love Me girl." _Excuse me?_ She unclogged her ears.

Kuon already had a smirk pulling at his lips, "You alright, Love Me girl?" He didn't know what urged him to tease her like this but felt natural to do so in this get up. She blinked for a second. The words took some time to register in her mind. Coming to realization her eyes narrowed, _La—love me? Turtle girl?_ A bell rang of another forest. _He hasn't called me names in months maybe well over a year. Turtle girl was back when he picked me up._ It snapped a nerve with her. Kyoko's body willed on it's own giving him a soft push. (It was with all her force.) Ren couldn't help but scoff when he recovered from her nudge. "What are you so afraid of," He teased.

Her heart skipped a beat. She felt her body be under a microscope. _Was he reading my mind before?_ One grudge hovered over her, _Don't be ridiculous he was just lucky._ Another one crept out, _But Tsuruga-san sometimes—_ Kyoko's mouth went dry, "I'm not afraid of anything," She lied. Kyoko took a step back to put some distance between them. An act which gained a repercussion: a concerned senpai. Ren squinted at her skeptically, "The way you are behaving says otherwise." His stare was a heavy weight to bare. When finally he looked beyond their bubble. She followed Ren's darting gaze to find an assistant walking over to them, "Miss Mogami we are starting back up soon." Kyoko gave a small nod to the woman, "Alright thank you." Turning her attention back at the man beside her. Ren let out a breath as their eyes connected back together. A calm expression was displayed on his face, "You should go." Kyoko returned in kind a smile and she took another small step back, "I'll see you in the next scene." After that they parted.

—

Heavy footsteps stalked under an arc of the ruined remains of Maz's Castle. Troopers in white were fight the resisting forces. Blasting whomever was blasting back. "Sir, the droid was spotted west with a girl," One of the troopers stated to their superior, Kylo Ren. His body whipped to the told direction to the forest.

—

Bushes ruffled as they were being pulled back. Rey spied on the castle foreground viewing the latest destruction taking place. BB-8 popping up from the bush whistling, "whoa-oh," with his beeps. Rey pushed the ball down, "Shhh." They both backed away from sight. "BeeBee listen to me head that way out of view," Rey pointed to a direction. The droid beeped at the girl, "Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. Just keep out of sight." Another blast rumbled the grown under them. "Go!" The droid hesitated but followed her orders. Speed rolling deeper into the forest. Rey went the other direction.

—

Rey traveled deeper in the forest passing mossy boulder path. The sound of the woods went a hush as the trees closed in on her. The wildlife stilled to not even a single tweet of a native bird. **CRACK** — Rey whipped around to the sound of a twig breaking. Fingers grasped her small blaster from her belt with a unsteady hand. She extended her gun straight a head. Roaring of unidentifiable source traveled through the air waves of the forest. Bouncing off of the entirety of woods making it difficult to pinpoint the location. She almost tripped back when her shaking feet hooked on to an arching root. She turned a split second to steady her footing. In the shadows the roaring grew louder; cranks and crackles of a untamed fire drawing near. Rey let out shuttered breath darting her eyes wildly in every direction.

Out of darkness emerged a creature in a mask with an ancient weapon in hand. A weapon Rey only heard about in passing with long winded myths of Jedi knights. Stories claim their preferred choice of weaponry was a thing call a Lightsaber. But this wasn't how it was usually decried to be. It's beam was cracking like a controlled flame to match the burning intensity color of the red beam. At it's hilt: two smaller ones, similar in nature were perpendicular to main blade creating a crossguard. Panic crept in. Not even giving a second thought, Rey pulled the trigger of her tiny baster. Aiming for the masked being.

Kylo swayed his large blade to deflected the basters from hitting their mark. The beams landed on the opposite side of the cramped bouldered path. Crashing against the debris of the wood away from both of them. He watched the human run in fear. His eyes focused on the them while she climbed upward to gain higher ground. Kylo pursued as if this was a game. He did not run; he did not chase, simply walked defecting more shots. Eventually having enough of this play, Kylo deflected one last stray blast and froze the girl with a lift of his hand.

—

Kyoko's face was plastered in fear as she watched Ren lower his palm. He come to a halt in his dark persona. Taking shallow breaths when she saw his head make an exaggerated (and obvious) gaze over her body. Her own mask of Rey was barely hanging on. Weighted steps came closer as Ren closed in on her.

Stopping an arms length away. Ren studied her face behind the mask. When he finally spoke he sounded amazed, "The girl I hear so much about." Ren walked around her paralyzed body slowly, "So afraid." Kyoko's heart was drumming in her ears. "Yet…I should be the one that should be scared. You shot first, knowing nothing about me." Ren stopped in his tracks behind the girl back to back. A beat a silence came between them. Kyoko's mind went blank forgetting her lines. An electric roar of the red blade came up. Close to her face. Certainty close enough to feel the swelter of the saber.

—

Kylo's head tilted in curiosity. His brows knitted together under his mask, "Something…" He sounded almost mystified. He pulled back the blade. Shutting down and belting his saber. Kylo circled the girl. He moved in closer to her face scanning every outline. " _Who are you_?" Reaching up slowly Ren almost grazed her face. Information was downloading into his mind about her. Believing he found the reason that peaked his interest Ren drew his face near. Invading her space, his face so close that they were almost touching. "You've seen it! The map!"

Kylo halted the probing as the sound of explosions vibrated under them. The ground rumbled and shook violently. Ren turned his head to the sound of the destruction. "Sir, Resistance fighters!" A trooper came to search for him. Ren took to consider his opinions as he slowly turned back to face the girl, "Pull the troops out." He rose his hand close to her face again, "We have what we need".

—

Kyoko stood there frozen while Tsuruga arched out his arms awaiting for her to fall. Comedic awkward silence rolled on the outdoor stage set. It threw everyone off this 'serious' scene.

It happened multiple times. At the same spot.

Causing the director call cut he beckoned Kyoko over.

They stood secluded for the crew members. "Why aren't you falling," He ask. _I swore I would fall again that's why!_ She bellowed at the director in her thoughts. Kyoko hesitated, "…I'm just scared." She was honest in her answer. The director's eyebrows came together in a bewildered fashion, "Kyoko … Ren will catch you." _No he wont._ Kyoko knew she was being superstitious. She _knew_ that was far from what the filmmaker really had in mind. But she treated that answer is if it was a loaded gun. _If he did that would be worse._ All she wanted to do was run.

—

End of Ch. 14

—

* * *

A/n: so So SO sorry that this chapter is long. Please for give me. At first I got lost in this chapter and let it over flow. I didn't realize till I was done how much I wrote. I was going to spilt it into two but I might not upload another chapter this month anyways since my birthday is next week. I'll be doing so much.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one! And thank you for reading! I hope we are getting closer to the end soon. Lol My mind keeps on popping up ideas for where to take his story.


	16. 15 Deep Blue

Kyoko stormed into her trailer. Rushing off to the private bathroom. She slammed the door behind her. "Get a hold of yourself," She gripped the skin's lip riveting into her own reflection's eyes. She took a deep breath. Her hand shook as it reached for the cold water faucet. _It's not that serious._ Kyoko cupped her hands. _You won't be caught by him for real._ She splashed the water onto her face. Unfortunately ruining the magic of her make up.

" _It's not like I haven't held you before,"_ reverberated in her thoughts. Tsuruga teased her in between retakes. He was probably trying to ease the tension that she was carrying. With each NG Kyoko's face grew paper pale. She avoided his gaze. Worried, Ren steadily lifted his dark leather gloved hand aiming to place it on her chin. To catch a glimpse into her eyes no doubt. If he looked into her right now it would be all over. He definitely was the last person she wanted to seek comfort from at this second. _It's his fault that I am even like this._ Kyoko flinched, pulling back before he could even graze her face. Ren jerked his hand away. "Kyoko," The director beckoned her over.

She splashed another cup of cold water onto her face. Reaching for toweling, Kyoko heard a crash hit the ground.

—

The director released a heavy reluctant sigh. "Maybe it's an off day…" He tried to reason with himself possibly. "It's pretty humid here … maybe that's why." Higher ups were discussing what were their options would be. The assistant director chimed in, "We are kinda pressed for time though." The director scratched his head as he started to ponder, "Sherry can I see the shooting schedule," he asked a nearby crew member. She nodded and hurried herself to get it, "Here you are Sir." The director took the item off her hands, "Thanks". He flipped the pages to this weeks time frame.

Placing a finger on his chin, the Director was considering their opinions with the limited time frame. "John isn't come here till tomorrow …" He muttered to himself. The pages were filled with colorful markings of blues, reds scribbled in it. Dates and times with permits. His finger traced a trail hopefully finding an opening. "But if we can move this around and make it today then we can shoot this problem scene here." His finger pointed to a spot. He leaned the schedule over to show the others.

Tsuruga was in an opened nearby tent while the director and staff murmured about the problem they are facing. Slouching, head leaning in his hands. Heat rising up from the pit of his stomach; reaching the back of his throat. Suppressing the frustration in his veins with slim barrier of his tightly pressed lips. She was acting strange since he arrived on set, there was no doubt about that. Pale sweat. Eyes a glazed. A troubling thunder was already rumbling in his chest.

He tried all he could to be any assistance. But all efforts failed.

The first warning should have been when she stepped away. Creating a distance between them in front of the castle. Ren leaned back into his chair taking in a deep breath. His eyes darted to the right of him. Leather was curling to the sound of rubbing fingers. Ren bit back his irritation and resentment. The memory of thirty mins ago played back in his mind. Her eyes avoiding his gaze. Her problems was his only concern he was interested in. _Was trust the issue? Is that why?_ Just by raising an inch, Kyoko flinched. Kyoko refused to collapse herself into him. She refused to even consider his warmth. Physically and mentally. _She won't even consider relying on me._

Ren's irritation grew rapidly. _"I'll help you…,"_ protruding his thoughts _. How come she's allowed to infringe into my personal thoughts and space._ Flashes of current events replayed back in his mind. Ren's nose twitched in grievance. _But —_ He tightly gripped his fist in disdain.— _If I even try to go near her—_ He grip was clenching harder. So much that the pressure could have been felt through the glove _. — I get pushed aside._ Finally having enough of waiting around Ren heaved himself off of his acting chair. He was staring at the gap of the rift that was being created right before them.

A thought crossed his mind as he walked away from view.

—

After wadding her face dry, Kyoko peeped down at the floor of her private bathroom. A small coin purse landed on the tile. Gravity must have took hold of it when she nudged her bag reaching for the paper towel. Anxiety spring up in her, "CORN!" She quickly bent to retrieve the pouch. Kyoko clicked the small bag open to investigate the beautiful blue stone. Once discovering that her prized possession was intact she allowed herself to breath. A soft smile crossed her face. She attempted to caress the stone but hesitated for a moment. Kyoko's throat tightened and unknowingly swallowed. She pushed her nerves aside. _There must be a reason why Corn landed by my feet right now._ She lovingly touched the cold stone. _Maybe Corn knew I needed help._ Kyoko wished to believe. She let the stone roll onto her bare hand. The coolness soothing her.

The light was peering down from the open window. Wind brushing through the curtains. Kyoko all at once at peace. She glanced up to watch the curtains dance when an idea passed in her mind. Her soft smile grew broader. She rose from her squatting position. Placing Corn back into it's protective cover and headed out.

—

The rush of water in the distance was stretching beyond it's point. Branches was swaying with the breeze. The trees of the forest hid this small oasis well. Black leather boots landed on the dirty nearby wet ground. A Black cloth of a tunic brushed back and forth in the dirt too. Cool air flowed through the current. Large river rocks settled near the stream. Heavy footsteps made their way to the round boulders. Finding a resting place to claim for the time being, Ren placed himself on the rocks. Admiring the streams rushing waters.

Being by this gorgeous scenery, Kuon thought it would help aid the stinging of his emotional turmoil. But it only made the feeling worse. Giggles of the past echoed in his ears. _"Look at this one!"_ A whole hearted laugh rang in his ears. _"Ohhh no! Wait this one!"_ Ghost of the memory of the girl he once knew came alive in the stream. His mind played it all back. The raven haired girl in pigtails inspecting rocks. Insisting that he should investigate too.

The rustling of the brush near by recalled in his mind. A little girl popping out of green leaves wide eyed and gaping at him adorably. "Are you a fairy?" Her excitement was clearly expressed. Faintly, Kuon smiled. _That was back when she would tell me everything._ The wind wrestled with the trees once more.

—

Whispers traveled to reach her ear. The echoes of ghosts beckoning her to follow. Calling out just inaudible enough were she couldn't understand what they was saying. Every step they grew louder, and louder. One faintly sounded like a child's scream begging for someone to come back. Almost is if a spell was just casted on her; she move in a trance.

—

She knew that there must have been one nearby. The waves dragged out into the forest reaching her ears. Kyoko glanced down at the coin purse as if it was whispering to her. _You'll find all your answers near there._ She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Trying to feel her way around the forest like it was an unknown force. Her fingers wrapped around the stone in the purse. Honing her senses, she isolated the unwanted noise and only focused her attention to one. When she opened her eyes, Kyoko let her legs lead the way.

Pushing back the branches of nearby brush as the river roared louder in her ears. Dividing deep into the puzzle woods. Soon the pieces will all be in places.

—

Slowly stepping down a cramped coiling steps of the inside castle. The long corridor way layered with stone walls. Poorly dim and damp. Loader the voices cried. Curiosity moving her forward to the end of the hall. BB-8 in tow behind her quietly rolling down the stairs.

—

Kyoko's path lead her to the edge of the oasis. The rush of the waters was just beyond this single wall of leaves. Her fingers roamed the the cloth of the purse for a moment. Without warning panic vibrated in her body. The voice of Corn finally came to a hush. She fixated her sights on the tiny bag, slowly opening it up once again. Her fingers faithfully went to retrieve the blue cold stone.

—

Her path stopped at the edge of the hall. A red light indicating a lock pad switched to white. In an instant, the rusted heavy metal shutter door crept open revealing a storage room. BB-8 whined with worry far behind her.

Rey entered the room slowly as the cries went hush. Her eyes fixated on a small wooden chest she motioned toward it. Rey's hands felt the age of the wood as her fingers tailed it. Rusted metal clenching the two parts together; locking it in place. BB rolled in watching Rey squat to get a better view. The lock creaked open while Rey's breath unhinged with it. Guiding the old chest open the joints cranked. Rey peered down into the box to find a cold sliver hilt, halting at first, her hand reached out to grasp the object.

Magic began to perform, transporting her to another narrow dark place. Blue neon lit up a new location of a hallway. Rey felt her heart race with panic in the middle of the path. She turned her head to hear deep machine breath, going in and out. She followed the echos. Every step Rey took made the hall deteriorate causing her to trip on her own two feet.

She looked up to find the amber glow of fire and smoke assaulting her. Clouding her vision. Pushing herself off the ground Rey turned to view a red blade of light penetrate a being. Violently ripping their body. They made a thud as they fell toward her face down. Their handed weapon landing beside the deceased body. Rey jumped up with a fright. Standing in front of her was a monster in a mask. Blade in hand ignited along with it's cross guard. The saber cracking like the flames as his grip relaxed. He made a step forward to her; She made a step back.

Quickly Rey turned to run. Escaping to a snow cap forest. She passed the trees as fast as she could. Her feet crackled in the snow with every single step she took. In a single motion an ignition of a blade was heard. Rey trampled back when the monster in the mask appeared before her eyes once again. Flying backward once more. Sealing her eyes shut as her body hit the ground.

When Rey open her eyes she found that she was back in the long corridor. The mirage finally lifted. She was in a cold sweat as her eyes darted to the figure emerging from the other end of the hallway.

Maz was a tiny, ancient alien with magnifying lenses as her glasses. Able to adjust her vision as to whatever way she sees fit. She owned the castle and every object in it. The wrinkled alien rushed breathlessly at Rey. Rey's heart was beating wildly in her chest. Her face was flushed red with tears in her eyes. She locked her vision with Maz. Mouth forming words before Rey could even think, "Wa—wha—what was that," She whispered at Maz. The alien inspected Rey to make sure there was no injury. She tried to sooth the girl down. "Dear child, I am no jedi. But I know the force," She caressed Rey's hair. "It's in every being. It's in me and it is in you." Rey began to tear up more. Maz pulled Rey's head way from her chest. "The saber it calls to you." Rey intervened, "—I am never touching that thing again!" She shook her head violently side to side. "I have to go back home." Maz let out a reluctant sigh, " When you live long enough, as I have. You begin to see the same eyes in different people. Dear child…" Maz reached for Rey once more. thumb caressing her cheek to wipe a tear.

—

Kyoko's fingers traced the cool surface of the stone. Watching the sunlight change its color from a royal blue to gold. She took a nervous breath. And slowly found her eyes at the curtain of branches.

—

"…You already know the truth. The belonging that you seek isn't behind you…"

—

Tentatively Kyoko lifted an arm to reach back the veil of brush. Her fingers curled onto the branches peeling them away. Her other hand tightly gripped to her treasure. The sun's rays blinding her.

—

" _It's a head."_

—

Eye's adjusted to the light to reveal _a prince._ The last piece clicked into place.

—

End of Ch. 15

—

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading so far! Guys this isn't how I planned for any of the chapter to go down. lmfao It's the only one where I **actually** **planned** (I mostly just wing it) ahead. Going okay let me write beat points I want, then boom it took a life of it's own. Anywhooo I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If there is any errors or mistakes please let me know. Also I just love hearing from you readers, sometimes you guys really help get the ideas flowing. Thank you again for taking time out of your day to read my imaginary doll play. lmao. Have a great day!


	17. 16 You Panted me Golden

Once a upon another time, there lived a helpless girl.

Echoes of shivering screams,"Come back! Come back," of her wails that only reached deaf ears. Still could be heard to this day. Shrieks and cries for anyone to come please listen. Her parental figures leaving her in the dust. Not even once did they ever turn to look back at the life they were leaving behind. The fleeting image of her caretakers back burned into the back of her mind.

Abandoned by the age of six. Dropped off without a second thought. Left to fend for herself. Alone for the most of her time. Just alone. Very little friends to consider close to.

Building this armor to protect her. She never dared to show weakness when her long nights grew cold. Refusing to cry in front of anyone. Holding on to feating hope that maybe, just maybe one day they will come back. She would often try to find a means of escape from her tragic reality. Countless days with each turning into a tally or a testament of defying the odds.

Till one summer day …

She found a secret deep within a forest. Sunlight simmering off the river's waters. The rushing spring waters hushed her worries and doubts away. The lush green woods shielded her in a private world that only she could ever know. A globe of wonder and a safety blanketed around her. The perfect place to cry your heart out.

Who would have ever imagine magic lived among those beautiful trees.

Glimpses of rich gold peeked through the leaves caught her eye. Certainly it must be a fever dream. Light bouncing off the spring…? She started to move through the crowded trees. Pushing the branched as if they were people in the way. Dirtying up one of her very few dresses. She dodged in-between reaching a clearing as she held her breath. Wonder stuck, she wiped the tears in her eyes. A golden crown of hair. Emeralds jeweled eyes only meeting hers. They twinkled with a kind and welcoming warmth that she had not ever seen before nor after. Tall, lean and sensitive features not fit for a normal human being. He was indeed other worldly. There he stood straight… as a king. So young but so proud and serene. Oh …How she starred. Her heart started to run. Thoughts were going wild. Tugging at her dress; She looked up and then… He smiled.

Echoes of the memory called back,"Are….are a fairy?"

—

A gust of wind brushed passed Kuon's hair as he rested on the riverside's boulders. A heavy feeling still laying on his chest. His eyes glanced down to the small pebbles beside his foot. Stirring his attention to the them. Kuon steadily picked up one of them. Rolling it in between his gloved fingers for a bit. Clenching it a few times till, finally he tossed it on to the river. The stone skipped a few times before plopping down into the water leaving a ripple behind. Too lost in his own treacherous throughs to pay any mind to the outside world. He picked up another and continued to repeat the cycle of skipping stones. Hoping that he's bitterness and uneasiness will drown with them.

Eyes and mind hazed. Unaware of the small footsteps drawing near. Kuon bent down to grab another stone. Expecting to feel hardness round rock. Only landing his hand on soft, delicate exterior. He snapped his eyes the spot. Acutely aware of the familiar fingertips. Trailing his eyes to find the owner of them. His gaze triangulated around the woman kneeling next to him. She looked a upon his face as if she was holding a secret. Each holding their breath. Kuon glanced over to her clenching hand. Noticing she was holding something close to her chest. Refracted golden light bounced back to pierce his eyes. Squinting, Kuon pulled back his hand.

Kyoko swallowed her words. Her heart was beating wildly. She tightened her grip around her treasure. Corn wanted her here it seemed. Why else would Corn fall at her feet? It was calling her; telling her where to go. The puzzle pieces were all together. She just needed to decipher what Corn was trying to tell her. Flashes came and went as they pleased. Of gold and emerald crossing her mind landing on Tsuruga's face. She bit her dry lip. Kyoko continued to reach for a nearby river rock. Imitating the man beside her, she tossed the stone watching it skirt in the water. Bouncing once, maybe twice before plopping into the water. Disappointment fell on her face as Kuon scoffed at her misfortune. Glancing down at his hands, Kuon took off his gloves. Placing the black leather near him by the boulders. He grabbed another stone and skirted in across the river five times before it lost momentum and sunk. Kuon heard her mutter, "Show off." As she sat beside him on ground Kyoko clenched her knees.

She came here for answers. So far she only found more mysteries. And if she was honest with herself... She had forgotten even how to portray her new persona, Rey. And it was all because of this man sitting right beside her. Him being here, with the castle and those 'wise' words that their director spoke of. It made her heart and her mask freeze. Unable to complete the scene. Everything left a bitter taste of self loathing in her mouth.

A silent tension came between them. The sound of the rushing river's waters filled the void. Finally one of them caved, Kuon reached down from to grab a few stones. Arranging them to simply say, "Sorry." Ren's jaw tightened as Kyoko read the message. After a few moments passed he finally got the courage to find his voice,"…If it was something I did to make you feel uncomfortable. I deeply regret it." Kyoko looked up at him in shock. Was he taking the blame for her own foolishness. It was her stupid fears that kept on getting in the way, "It is not you," Kyoko admitted. "If I am being honest here... It's just that I got nervous." She replayed the days events in her mind. "I failed as a professional and got my own feeling mixed up in the scene," She shifted her whole body to face him. He was expecting her to (even though it was unwanted or needed) gravel at his feet for forgiveness like the many times before. Instead Kuon received woeful golden doe eyes peering back into his. His heart sank with a mixture of emotions, body arching downward to level with the young woman. "Kyoko," he noticed her amazement in her face. He wasn't quite sure it that was positive or negative yet but let his voice wear her name. "Whatever you are feeling. No matter the problem. Kyoko, I want to help you too." Kuon felt like he was letting himself be vulnerable in away he never wanted to before.

She held no comment for quite sometime. Slowly realization crept in her mind. 'Kyoko,' her face flashed countless shades of red. Heat rushed to her face. Her heart flinched with some sort of punishment. Excitement and fear swelled up in her. Kyoko's heart couldn't stand it. They both knew what he said but he wasn't backing down from it. Tsuruga stared at her daringly in the face. He opened his mouth, daring to say it again, "Kyoko. You are always there for me. Please, let me be always there for you." She darted her eyes away from the man right in front of her. Focusing her sights on her now illuminated golden stone.

Ren's eyes followed her gaze to find a cordierite stone in her tight grasp. He knew full well of that powerful stone. He watched her open her palm tracing the gorgeous stone with her finger tips tentatively. Kuon tired to figure out what was crossing her mind at this moment. Ren analyzed her for a moment longer. Taking in her every move.

Kyoko glanced over back at the rearranged river stones and a memory called back to her. One form Guam, 'Are you Kyoko-can?' Written in the sand. Scrunching her brows together in thought.

Anxiously, Kuon still questioned what was going through her mind.

Kyoko took a deep breath. Calming her erratic heart beat. She steadied her breath. Summoning someone she knew that was inside of her all along but was refusing to be called upon, "I truly appreciate that," her face softened. "And you,... Ren."

The sky laminated an orange gold while the sun was setting. Magic hour had begun.

A bright smile crossed both of their faces. Both thanking a divine being for allowing the shades of red blend with the sunset. Already pushing his luck, Kuon didn't risk dare to follow any of his other urges that was screaming to be acted out on. Nope— **Won't dare** to comply with the urge to embrace. **Wont dare** to caress or even kiss her senselessly till they both passed out from exhaustion.

Kuon already was getting a victory. He stood from the ground and offered his hand. Her sights fixated on the open palm. The breeze brushing her cheeks. She knew taking this hand meant a world of trouble in the future.

 _Princess Rey please allow me to use your strength and courage with this cursed prince._ Kyoko graciously accepted his offered hand and lifted herself off the ground. _God knows I am going to need it with him._

—

When they reach back to the set the director pulled the actress aside, "Miss Mogami, do you think you will be alright to do one more castle scene for today?" He was preparing for an unsure answer when her eyes sparked black up eagerly. Nodding furiously, "Yes! Of course!" Giddy to be inside her wonderland again.

Kuon watched from the distance as Kyoko seemed to regain her confidence. The head make up artist guided his love interest back to her trailer to touch Kyoko up. Ren watched from offset the talk with Maz. "The belonging that you seek is not behind you,… It's a head," rang through Ren's ears. For the first time in years Kuon felt the budding of hope.

—

The following day, Kyoko performed that troubled carrying scene in one take. Leaving Ren to go back into the states alone to finish studio work.

Boarding the plane, luggage in tow a Golden blonde, emerald eye twenty one year reached into his denim jacket pocket to retrieve his pass port and ticket. "You are in section 3b Mr. Hizuri. Please enjoy your flight," the flight attendant allowed them access onto the plane. A soft small crossed his face thanking the person and finding his seat. Once seated Kuon checked his cell one last time. Unaware of the shining smile glistening at an unread message from Kyoko.

—

End of Ch 16

—

* * *

A/n: Thank you for being patient with me! I know my updates could be slow sometimes. This chapter was actually a tough one to write. But I hope you like it and think it's sweet like I do. Thank you for taking your time out of your life to read this. I appreciate it so much!

Edit (8/20/18 again): I fixed some of the writing around. Maybe this will (hopefully) make me feel better about this chapter. If there is any errors that I missed please let me know. Any questions or things that was made unclear too. I am totally open for discussion! Thanks one more time! x3


	18. 17 Now that We

It was the best of times… or so they thought.

In the golden age of dynasties gave birth to an heir with the promise of hope for the future. A bundle of joy came along with a beautiful baby boy. The prince was loved dearly by the king and queen. But the country always intervened. Often left alone the prince found doubt. There was a darkness lingering about. Predators arose pouring poison into our princes's ears. Each night he woke up with new found fears.

As he grew older the prince got colder.

The light in his eyes flickering away.

Much to his own parents dismay, they didn't know what to do… or say.

In his heart there was a battle raging on.

The darkness took root and was growing strong.

Resentment, anger and fear was used by the predators to draw him a single spark everything went dark.

Fire and smoke, a new prince awoke. Leaving his old realm behind.

Dawning on a mask,

He wanted no one to ever find,

wonder or ask about his true origin.

Believing he was finally free form the pain and agony.

Still a prisoner at war, he believed his old self was dead and no more.

Stronger from the blood and cries of the past when he left with no goodbyes.

To a world unknown he was alone.

The Cursed Prince wished that this would last.

But deep down in his fast beating heart still lays a spark

Waiting …

For a new day,

A new way,

A new ray of hope.

—

Day break assaulted his waking face as a ray blinded Kuon's eyes. Blinking open he adjusted to the lighting. "Perfect timing," A small voice said. "We are here." The golden blonde rubbed his sleep out of his eyes after a long eleven hour red eye flight. Kuon groggily reached for his phone turning it back on. A message popped up in a small bubble: **1 message, Miss Mogami.** A smile crossed his face as his thumb pressed opening the app.

[ Miss Mogami: Please travel safely! Since Yashiro is with me I expect to see all of your meals that you eat! I want video evidence up until one of us reaches you. I know you can't fake that! Be safe! You'll do great filming! ＼(≧▽≦)／]

Kuon stared at the emoji for quite a while contemplating what it could mean and how he should reply in return. Unaware of his companion's prickly stare as she slid her own phone over. Leaving the notes app open a text that wrote: [Are you _sure_ you don't want to use the wig? If you keep this up you really will go bald.]

Kuon's eyes darted to his personal beautician, Miss Woods. Whom was giving him a pleading pout. They have been over this thousands of times as his lips turned stern. Kuon's face looked unamused as he wrote back: [If I do, I already said I can just shave it off completely. That's when I will wear the wig. :) No big deal.]

Ten's teeth started to grind reading that reply. Muttering to herself in anger. His cheeky boyish smile irking her to no end. She saw his words coming from miles away. But still when his hair is natural and his eyes are true, Ren looked like a living jewel.

As beauty is her perfusion, it pains her so to tarnish such a rare gem. But she will be **damned** if those lushes locks be shaved off. Or have patches of skin showing. Ten knew Ren wouldn't hesitate too. He would happily take a razor and glide it on his scalp. She didn't want to even picture it.

Gripping her hands that she felt were tied, "You win," she loudly whispered. Still with that irritating smile, Ren deleted the current message on the phone. He wrote just a thumbs up pairing it with a salesman smile and a physical thumb up too. Ten's veins were popping right out her foreheads seems. She couldn't even look at him anymore. With an angered growl Ten leaned back into her seat fastening her headphones back on. As she closed her eyes drowning into the music, Kuon turned his to the plane window watching the patch of land grow bigger.

The wheels landed on the ground of the runway. Not long after they were able to deport themselves off the air craft and make their way to the exit.

—

"–Have you seen the way you two look at each other?" John spitted out as he shoveled hotel food down his throat. After a long day with filming the 'Takodana' forest castle scenes Rey and Finn here were almost a wrapped. It has been a while since Kyoko enjoyed the brit's company and with _Rah—Ren_ back in the states; she needed someone to keep her mind occupied.

John munched down another slice of pizza enjoying every single bite. She could feel her face start to heat up, "What are you talking about?" Her voice held disbelief. "Tsuruga—Ren, gives you this," John started to cheaply imitate of Ren's, "Face." He took another bite. "It's quite obvious what he thinks about when he's with you." John finished off his slice as her cheeks were turning red. He reached for another piece, "I have the hospital bill to prove it," he muttered. Kyoko got defensive, "That has nothing to do with _that!_ Ren got too caught up in the moment!" John's ears perked up. Her words went hit a strange note in him. His eyes squinted at her with skepticism, "Riiight, I'm sure that was also part of the problem. Maybe a mixture of both," he took a bite of his second slice. Kyoko wasn't blind to the sarcasm that was shaded in her direction. As her lips pulled back she gave him a skeptic look of judgement.

John gave Kyoko a cheeky smile as he held back his laughter and instead did his imitation of Ren Tsuruga again. Mocking his longing look he often gives Kyoko. Getting carried away, he started to playfully mocking her as well. Imitating the starry eyes she often gives Tsuruga when he wasn't looking. Irritating her more, "Will you stop that!" She growled at him. John broke down crackling, "Apologies, but I got punched in the face by your dear _senpai._ I think that has earn me the right to make _ **some**_ fun. And meddle in his affairs. You know—to make sure it doesn't happen again." Kyoko piped down and took a sip of her water. She was stirring with bitterness not knowing what to say.

John _was_ taking the hit in stride. Truly showing no real sign of animosity toward her senior. She couldn't necessarily argue back. What he was feeling was valid. But It still annoyed her to no end. "He sure does pack a punch—might I add!" John protruded her thoughts. "Let's just hope one of the _Rens_ pull back during the final fight scene." He started rubbing his jaw remembering the pain.

John noticed Kyoko turning quiet. Staring into her cup. Mindlessly caressing the dew of condensation with her thumbs. He knew her long enough now to know it wasn't hard to see what she was thinking about. Or were her mind was probably going. John collectively started to gather his own thoughts.

After a few moments of a tension filled room John let out a sigh. "Sorry, I just needed to get my frustration out." Honestly looking apologetic now. Sharing information Kyoko was unaware of, " He actually payed of the hospital bill." He muttered under his breath,"And…some other stuff. He's …not _that_ bad." Kyoko's attention sparked back up. "When I did speak to him he seemed like a nice guy too. Maybe you are right. He just lost his senses and got caught up. I can't say I _hate_ the guy." Kyoko's troubling frown tugged upward rewarding John with a beaming smile. Causing John to side smile back at her, "Oh peanut…" he rose his hand to rest it on Kyoko's shoulder. He did a soothing action to calm her anger before he said, "…that's the same look you give him." He teased. "Get out."

—

A week or so alone in his own personal hell. Kuon dreaded this since he lifted the pen and sealed his fate. Kylo Ren needed to wrap his singular scenes with the first order before the final showdown. And due to time constraints and scheduling, was sent back to California _alone._ Normally he would just be sent on a earlier flight with Kyoko only being a few hours behind. Or already waiting for him to arrive. But sadly his good luck charm was left far behind across the pound in England. There will be no clutch to hold on to diving into these American waters. No life raft to throw out into the waters if the tide gets tough.

He should be drowning, hating himself. He should not be able to breath. Fear, panic and guilt should be infiltrating his lungs. But as soon as the wheels of the plane touched American soil there wasn't fear or agony at all. Kuon felt calm. The guilt still there weighing heavy on his chest, but no different than the night before in the U.K **.** Ren actually felt like he was able to get by.

Towing his luggage along as he deported the plane the petite woman protruded her hand on Kuon's phone. "Why are you in a daze?" Kuon followed the extended hand to find it's owner. He was still trying to figure out a reply to Kyoko's message. His main trouble deciphering out the Japanese emojis. Miss Wood's demeanor turned annoyed. Ten let her irritation out with a sigh, as if she was dealing with child. "Darling said you might be off today since you were going to be alone filming," Ten turned her heel to guid the actor to the car waiting him. It was Ren's turn to get slightly annoyed as he followed his personal beautician to the limo. _What am I? An endangered species._ "I think I will be okay alone in the states for a week," He muttered out his frustrations to himself while entering the limo.

A puff a smoke clouded his vision. "Oh really now…. The last time I saw you, Ren, you were as pale as a ghost," The trail of smoke lead to an older gentlemen. Had to be about over the age forty. Miss woods smiled at the man with a starry eyed vision, "Darling! Where is my treat?" She hoped for a kiss or at very least _something_ romantic as Ten slid into the automobile. Lory shuffled in his pockets to retrieve colorful candy and handed it to her. Receiving only a pat on the head and _this_ , Ten's eyes slanted down aggravated at her prize. Stewing in her own misfortune as she unwrapped her treat and plopped it into her mouth.

Lory shifted his ten leader cowboy hat up to get a better view of Kuon. Clanking his assembled boots as he crossed his legs. Getting fully engulfed in his western cosplay, "Mitgh-tee big woulds coming for ya mouth." His lips curled into an 'O' while a ring of smoke escaped out. Lory placed his cigar in the ashtray grooves. "You were so shaken backin' Japan that you were staring at the floor. Elmost like it held all the answers." Kuon closed his eyes tightly holding it for a few moments. Praying that it was just a mirage form traveling fatigue. Snapping them back open only to see that Lory was indeed still there, he groaned. Kuon leaned his head back hitting the car seat, "Boss, It's too early for this. Cut it out." A huff escaped Lory's noise, "Stickin' the mud."

—

The limo pulled up to Lory Takarada's own private grand Californian estate. With each pillar crossing reflecting on the window, memories flooded back from years past. Things he's heart yearned to forget. Days his father and him coming over whenever the boss was in town. To the final days here. Like clockwork everything ticked back.

The extravagant large mansion's doors geared open. Stepping inside Kuon entered another world. If he shifted his eyes to the very left seeing the double doors, Kuon knew there lied a study. The patterning of little feat dashing to the woodwork revived in his mind. A toddler no more than the age of two giggling, rushing past the open crack came back. Tackling "Uncle Weeroy" ecstatic to see him. With his father not too far in the background leaning against the door frame. "Weeroy" tightly hugging him back calling him little star fighter rang in his ears. Playing with the toddler until Kuu took him off Lory's hands. "Kuon why don't you go play over there," his father landed him down to the side. Handing him a toy and sent him off.

Shifting his eyes again he saw a four year old boy with gold blonde hair and green eyes. Wondering about and left to his own devices while the grown ups talk. Sliding down the swirling stairway crashing onto the floor. Not landing gracefully at all. Puddles of water swelling in his eyes and streaming out in pain. Cries bounced off the stone walls reaching the studies doors. Swinging them open a concerned father rushed right over to his child. He tried his best to sooth the child down. Inspecting every corner, kissing the pain away.

To the center Kuon saw a twelve year old escaping to the courtyard looking disinterested at the tacky decorated surroundings. Being left alone once more while father does his work with his boss. That was also last time he ever accompanied his father here. Being "too busy" to be even bothered to pay a visit.

Finally to the right, beyond the arc to the living room sat a muted sixteen year old. Barely hanging on by a string. Uncle Lory—boss sliding him a promise. Paper's of a false identity to bury his shameful life. This is were Kuon Hizuri's final breaths took place. Out of the cremated ashes a new being was born. Vowing to never look back.

Tsuruga felt a wave cover come him as the signature came across his memory. It was a somber feeling of words he couldn't quite describe.

During his recollection Lory singled them out to be just the two of them. A mischievous smile found its way to the president's lips, "Do you think it's too moderate for my tastes" he teased. Almost like a needle tapping on a swelled up balloon, Kuon's lamenting ceased with a burst. "Not moderate enough," Kuon snarkily replied back. Lory's lips bunched together, "What's with the attitude, Kuon." Kuon's eyes glazed as he turned to face his leader. "My father… you told my parents I was back. Why wouldn't I be angry?" Lory unconvincingly pretended to be shocked. "And you being here isn't just a friendly visit to the states. What are you scheming?" Kuon's facial expression was unamused while Lory still acted. "Whatever could I be plotting? I just simply just wanted to check up on my best talent. And visit old friends," Lory stated as he plopped himself on a near by couch. His hand reaching for his jean pocket fishing for another smoke. Kuon's lips held his present frown as he eyed the older man with skepticism. Clicking the lighter on he ignited the flame coating the poison. Taking a drag his lips began to move again, "How does it feel to be here with in your after life? So far I only heard that it's been a big hit." Lory amused with himself took another inhale of his poison exhaling the smoke out of his nose. " Get any closer to a certain chestnut haired girl," His faces clearly showing a lopsided grin.

 _Is this some kind of joke to you?_ "I'm not here to play around," Kuon sounded irritated. Lory rolled his eyes taking a final drag and crushing the smoke into the ashtray, "Heaven forbid." The longer he lasted here, the more Kuon seemed to get annoyed. Lory let out a sigh, "Fine… Let's get down to business. What are your plan's after this Kuon?" this took him by surprise. "From what I heard filming is almost wrapped. Our deal we made six years ago was you go back with me to Japan. Start fresh and make a name big enough to get you back here. So here we are. What is your plan?" Kuon's body slowly crept into a near by chair. Runing his hand through his hair while Lory started to list questions. "Are you going to stay in the States? Go back and be a big fish in small pond like Japan?"

 _I didn't give this any thought,_ Kuon's throat bobbed. "Is your real name going to be in the credits?" Lory took a pause as eyed the actor up and down letting out another sigh. "Ren, you didn't think ahead …did you?" Lory's eyes were filled with pity as the younger man shook his head earnestly no. Clasping his head in one of his hands Lory scratched his scalp in frustration. Attempting to calm himself down. "No pressure, but now would be a good time to start thinking about it. I need a drink," The president stood up walking over to his liquor cabinet. Ice cubes clanked in the glass while Kuon remained quiet. The tone got serious, "I know this is no easy decision. But it's one that only _you_ could make." The liquid started to pour into the glass. "I and the other people that love you will stand by whatever you choose." Lory took a sip of his alcoholic drink. Turning to face whomever he was talking to at this moment. Be it Kuon or Ren, he loved them both equally for they are the same person. If only _he_ could see it too. " You're free to go be _that guy_ now." Lory waved him off granting him permission to put back on the mask. A soft smile formed on the younger man's lips, "Thank you."

—

End of Ch. 17

—

* * *

A/N: Happy 4th of July everyone! If you are reading this and not in the states Happy day(..?)! Anyways here was a good juicy chapter for you. I hope you enjoyed reading it! I actually had a bunch of rewrites with this one. A lot of deleted content that I might save for a later date at least _hopefully_ see the light of day! I will try to get another chapter out soon but I have a lot goin on this month. Looking at colleges, working out financial aid stuff and on the 20th seeing Taylor Swift in concert! After that definitely smooth sailing where I have all the time in the world. But I will be writing regardless just might be slower to upload. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work! I appreciate you so much! If you want to talk, have questions, anything message me! I love hearing from people! Have a great time enjoying whatever day it is for you! And be safe everyone! :3

* * *

Side note: I have been writing some one-shots for RenKyoko week too. That will (again) _hopefully_ be updated everyday that week (July 6-12th) if you want to, are interested or wanted away to at least keep busy till the next chapter you can read them aswell! This will be my first time actually doing anything besides rebloging stuff on tumblr. Or reading others great works! So please look forward to that maybe. :)


	19. 18 Praying to Ghosts

He sat down quietly on a lone bench. The air in the room around him was shrewd with darkness. Only a single ray of starlight omitting, bouncing off his helmet. "Forgive me…" He knew shouldn't feel this. He _shouldn't_ but he did. "I feel it again… The pull to the light,"He prayed to ghosts that no longer exist. Giving into those foul emotions were a sign of weakness. His leader taught him that. No his own life taught him that. Ren bowed his head in respect to this empty room. No matter how hard he tried to cast away this heavy feeling in his chest, it just come back stronger. Beating down his chest, demanding to reside in there.

'Hope', was a word forbidden in this new world order. Certainly not a word for one of the knights of Ren. _Definitely_ , not for their leader. Anxiety was a wave that tugged him into its undercurrent. Unsure if he could complete any of his upcoming tasks. But knowing that he _must_ do so to make the next step forward. "Supreme leader … He senses it."

His attention focusing on a being in the corner of the room. He needed guidance, a beckon to the right path. Just something to keep him on his current task. "Show me the way…And I'll finish what you started," pleading with the air around him. The sound of electric metal door pushed open,"Sir—Supreme leader Snoke wants a word with you."

Kylo choose not to express any form of communication as he rose from his sitting position to follow the trooper. While his heavy boots exited the corridor, he left a crusted burnt mask similar to his own in it's wake.

—

The rush of LA Traffic blazed passing the throngs of faceless people. Echoes of joyous screams and shrieks of children playing in parks filled the air. A nice cool breeze brushed a honey blonde's hair. Sitting on a bench reading a quiet book to pass the time. Eyes lifting off the pages every few moments to check on the children scurrying about. She smiled softly to herself watching them play. One little boy was playing tag with another group of children. Chasing after a girl attempting to call her it. The honey blonde looked back down for a second when — **thud** — a whimper cried out. The woman darted up with a start. Without second thought rushed to the six year old boy. "Ricky, sweetie are you alright?" The woman bent to check on her son's scripted knee. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, glad to see that the mark was only skin deep.

She inspected her sweet little boy's face surpassing a smile. She forced her smile into a frown as her little child's eye began to swell. She attempted to calm her love down, "It's going to be alright darling. It's just a scratch." Rick's nose sniffed, "It hurts." She finally smiled to her child, "It may hurt now but I promise you will get better." Her words did not null the boy's pain. More tears rolled down his cheeks. His mother gave a soft warm sigh, "Want me to kiss it better?" Rick woefully nodded. His mother gently smiled, leaned to the scraped knee and welcomed it with a peck of her lips. Rick chuckled feeling his mother's hot air come out of her nose. When her lips parted from the injury it left lipstick mark as evidence, "Better?" The boy gave his mother a wide toothy smile as he nodded yes. "Good," his mother said placing a bandaid on rick's knee. "Now go play."

—

Today was a series of first order shots with the 'FO gang' as the crew members loved to call it. Comprised with actors that took on the role as Hux, Phasma, Snoke( a man specialized suit for cgi) and of course Kylo. For what it was worth they seemed alright. But Ren didn't really have any interest interacting with the other cast members. His only train of focus was sticking to his goal and leave for the day. Hide away before the LA air around him might begin to make him suffocate.

Absentmindedly stoking his left wrist to calm his nerve. Ren stared into nothingness void. One week alone. He knew he could do it. He's not a child that needs to be supervised. Closing his eyes he sunk back into a heavy feeling weighing him down in his chest. Caught in time. He was begging for a selfish sign. Relying on the power Rick still had over him. Hoping _he_ would guide him back to his rightful place. A form of a woman appeared in the back of his mind. Crunching his brows as he realized the watch wasn't there. Snapping back into reality, Kuon realized his was still in costume. "You are needed on set." Shifting his attention to the assistant, Ren bobbed his head and followed the crew to film to the beginning of the movie.

—

Shrouded in steal cold darkness sat a large ominous figure. Waiting to hear the status of their current mission. Angered by the information received, a fist curled gripping at the edge of the arm rest. The figure growled at his two subjects, "Soon the resistance will have the map and retrieve the last jedi. All because of _one defected trooper_ and a captive resistance pilot somehow _escaped_." At the receiving end of the scowl stood a meak ginger general, Hux stoically accepting this tongue lashing. Kylo stood right beside the weasel. Hux in a panic tried to gain back their leader's good graces. As Hux hesitatingly piped up, the towering figure slowly revealed himself to be disfigured man baring his teeth at the two. "Supreme leader Snoke I take full responsibility—," Hux was cut off by their leader. "General!" Their leader stood off his throne, "Our strategy must now change." Kylo listened intently as the two spoke of a weapon. One that could destroy solar systems. "The new weapon can wipe the republic out in one go sir," General Hux proclaimed. "Then go," Their leader barked orders at his lower rank dismissing him.

Kylo was about to make his exit as well when, "Not you Ren." He halted. Kylo turned to face his supreme leader. Slowly he gazed through the mask, eyeing his superior. Visually examining his scarred up face. Half a cheek was gone. In its place a scarred hole presumably an entrance or exit wound of a war. Accompanied with similar ones trailing down his throat. His icy pale blue eyes that were lopsided eyeing Ren back. Their leader shifted his head to Ren's direction. Getting a better view of his horribly healed scar on the top of his bald head. It was almost like his skull was once spit open.

"There has been an awakening," Their leader tried to heed warning to his apprentice. "You feel it don't you." Kylo answered, "…Yes." "There is one more thing. The droid we seek has took refuge on the Millennium Falcon." Snoke sounded forewarned, "Even you, Master of the knights of Ren, have never faced such a test." Kylo lifted gaze to look at Snoke in the eye. Well as much as he could, "By the grace of your training I will not be seduced." He was not confident his own words. Snoke could tell, "We shall see… We shall see." With a final message Snoke designated into thin air, ending their conference call.

—

The director called cut and monitored the small screen. After inspecting the footage they called for a wrap for the day. "We will reconvene the same time tomorrow. Keep up the good work we are close to the home stretch." They shouted out words of encouragement.

Kuon huffed off that blasted mask pushing the hair away from his eyes. The feeling of anxiousness was resting in the pit of his stomach since he spoke with President throat bobbing thinking of this mental chest game that his boss could be playing. Heading to his dressing room and locking the door behind him. He stripped off the layers of Kylo Ren to be just... Ren.

He took a hard look at the ebony plastic mask. Tracing the curves of it with his fingertips. Just how much of him was actually different than _Kylo._ Besides the obvious being that he's 'magical'(or as Kyoko would call it). He took a moment to think. Both of them cursed with darkness since they were conceived. Pressure of family legacy sinking them down. Outside forces festering on him since god knows when. Lastly both went off to make a new name for themselves. Desperate to kill off their weaker beings. No matter how much love their parents put in, it was almost like it was destiny that they would end up this way. Dark and Twisted. Caught between sanity or insanity.

Emotionally equipped as a teenaged boy. Pretending to have it all figured out. Kuon poured a lot of his past emotions into creating his character.

Kylo was more conflicted than Cain or BJ. BJ was the soulless empty shell 'Kuon' is now. Cain was the man trying to fight the darkness. But Kylo is the one if _none of it happened._ Mentally ill, stunted at the age of a 17 year old. Teetering back and forth of a scale of what is _right_ thing to do. Just before he jumps off the edge of insanity. Believing that _he is right_. Vindictive to the world around him. If he never met Rick, Ren could say with confidence that he would have ended up just like Kylo.

—

Waking to the annoying sound of the alarm blaring off. Kuon outreached his arms to an empty bed. Combing his fingers through his hair. Pushing the covers off and headed for the shower. Washing the sleep away with the hot water. Once satisfied with his cleanliness he toweled himself off and reached for his robe. Went to the kitchen to fetch piece of toast when a little redhead popped up on his shoulder. "That's not a meal!" She cutely growled. Slightly smiling to himself as he mentally said sorry to her. Opening the fridge for milk and cereal. _This is better right?_ "Barely," the chibi mumbled disappearing off his shoulder. Still smiling to himself, Ren propped up the camera and started to eat. When the final bite was finished Kuon whooshed it away with a message and went on with his morning routine.

First up, was early morning practice for the final fight. Paired with trained professionals to help him remember the right steps. Ren was calmer than the last time. He would go through the steps and repeat till forced to go on set. Then head to costume department, shooting the needed scenes… and Rinse and repeat for the next few days.

When the sixth day broke, fatigue coursed through Kuon's veins. His whole body's muscles were screaming for a simple break. His tired eyes landing on the empty side of the bed once more. His imagination and wishful thinking poured into reality as he pictured two golden paired eyes sleepily connecting into his. Staying in bed just a little while longer till the snooze blared. Letting out a sigh, Ren began his morning ritual.

—

Checking to see his hotel door was locked behind him, Ren jiggled the nob. "Ricky! No running!" A familiar stern voice cried out. Small fast footsteps toddled louder to the side of him. Rushing pain emerged to his stomach while Ren turned. The events happen to quick, wincing at the agony of his wound up muscles. Pale from either the pain or the fear, Kuon couldn't decide.

His sights first landed on a small six year old with dark chocolate hair cheekily smiling up at him, "Sorry mister". Then his sight strode to the honey blonde whose piercing stare cut right through him. The little boy did a double take between the two. "You…" Her voice still sounded the same even after all these years. Just as cold and stern. Ren was looking into the eye of the storm with sirens blared in his ears. His heartbeat was in a state unsteady thumps. His mouth swallowed up a dry pill causing strain in his voice, "Tina."

—

End of Ch.18

—

* * *

A/n: Hi! I hope you are enjoying the story! I think we are getting close to the final bits of it all. I had to take a bit to regroup this story and figure out what I truly want at happen. Hopefully it will fill in a lot of open ended wholes. And hopefully will leave everyone here satisfied. I don't think this story will go longer then like 25 ch. (Even then that is generous.) Currently I'm writing ch 20. And I can just say wow. I haven't written an actual story before.I mostly have done one shots or something under 3 chapters and to add to that, this reaching 20 chapters just amazes me. lol I did not think I had it in me. Thank you so much for sticking around.  
PS: By the time of writing this chapter (spoilers) Ren and Kyoko are finally interacting again! The drought is over! I am so happy! It looks like they might be going on a picnic too! That was one of my idea's for KyokoRen week! ahh ! (Which I didnt finish the week because of timing. Whoops But that story IS up lol)


	20. 19 Homesick

"You…" Tina's voice gave a cold chill down Kuon's spine. Tina held judging eyes as she gave Ren a pass over. Kuon dryly uttered her name in shock. "Let's go," She ordered her child. Her eyes held a conversation that words couldn't describe. Kuon pulled back, watching the form of her back stride to the end of the hall. Rick turned his head, "Mommy what's going on?" His arm tugged with the pull of her grasp. Tina took the small boy's hand and guiding them both to an unknown location. Kuon and rick's eyes connected for a final moment.

All at once, it was like time stood still. Trapped in a void with his heart beating fast. Face pale as their bodies faded down the hall. He witnessed a ghost of his long forgotten past. A ghost he prayed that would never have to confront again.

A rush of adrenaline passed through him as he leaned his forehead forward angst the door. Kuon glanced over at his watch as if it was speaking to him. _You are still a chicken after all these years._ Slowly turning his wrist to admire the sheen of light glide around its curve. _When are you going to take action_. There he stood in self loathing. A throbbing pain stabbed him stammering in his chest. The drum getting louder and louder with the sound of his running footsteps. Trying catch up to the mother and towing child. But by the time he tired to chase they were already gone without a single trace.

—

The day went by in a blur. Ren kept missing his marks repeatedly. The one take king lost his crown since this morning. Unsteady on his feet he tried his best to keep in the beat of the rhythm of the day. A can of cold coffee landed on the break room table beside Kuon. "You okay there big guy?" Oscar asked pulling a chair right next to his fellow actor. Kuon's eyes snapped up to meet Oscar's with a scowl. "What's with that face? Does someone need a hug?" Oscar teased. "I'll pass… Thanks." Kuon reached over to take the canned caffeine. "Today is just an off day," Ren reassures. "I bet."Oscar shrugged, "We all have one every now and then." Oscar crossed his legs taking a sip of his own drink. With a quick glance to examine Ren's body language, the taller actor was staring off in the distance. The air around him seemed to have a vulnerable wind scar. A crack in the window that seemed to start spreading. Nosy and a newsmonger, It was just in Oscar's nature to just be dying to pry it open.

Since the first day of banding together with the cast 'Ren' was a mystery. When he finally arrived, being too immersed in his role. The cast and crew did their best to avoid him as much as possible. Except being with Kyoko. He was a well kept secret. Hiding away from the others. The fact that there is this small chink in the armer of Tsuruga Ren interested Oscar beyond no end. Determined to wiggle his way in to the crack and discover what made Ren tick.

Kuon was too wrapped up into his own world to pay Oscar anymore mind. Humming along with whatever the short man was bickering on about. Doing his best to drown out is past trauma that was laying out the surface of his mind. Oscar's words became inaudible to Kuon's ears as flashes burnt rubber and blood invaded his senses. Tina's judging eyes rattled his core. She is one of the very few that knew of the truth of who He actually was. A monster.

"What are you homesick?" Kuon snapped out of his daymare. "Huh?" Oscar had a mischievous gleam in his eye as a sly smirk crossed his face.

—

How did he end up in the back of this cab heading to —"What was this restaurant again?" Ren lifted his chin off of his resting hand to face Oscar. "Kiseki, it's a nice little place I took Mogami when she was feeling homesick." Kuon scrunched his brows together wondering just why? To all of it. When did Oscar even get the chance to go with her? Why him? Why is this the first time he's hearing about this? Why did she agree to go with him? Why did _he agree_ to go here? Was he that deep in a depressed stupor that he actually just agreed follow this pesky man blindly. One of Kuon's brows twitched, _I guess I was_. Ren let out a long sigh. Deep down Kuon knew he just didn't want to be alone tonight. The cab pulled up to a drive away to a fancy Japanese restaurant. It was elaborate but private. Decorated with tuitional lanterns and a koi pond at the entrance. Walking through the double doors Kuon's eyes strode from the waterfall walls, to the sushi bar to… a familiar duo at a hibachi table. Kuon locked eyes with an elder man.

—

Hot sizzling sun radiated around the desert air. Sand kicking up from explosions, rocking the earth. Grains raining down, trickling on the pair as they ran from the pursuers bb-8 speeding right behind. "What about that ship?" Finn huffed as he and Rey dashed across the dunes. Rey's face twisted into disgust when she quickly glanced over to the pointed near by ship. "That ship?! That ship's garbage we will never make it out of here in it!" They continued to sprint to their desired superior ship when—a single blast of fire took aim at the 'superior' craft. Destroying it to pieces. Halting Rey, Bb and Finn in their tracks. "The garbage will do," Rey huffed and changed course of action to Finn's choice.

Both Kyoko and John collapsed on the hot sand bed of Dubai. Panting from the dry heat. Their bodies became like paper as they crawled to the white tent. "This is hell," Kyoko dryly huffed out. "At least you are in tan clothes," John groaned as his arm arched over in attempt to pull himself up onto his casting chair. They both pleasurably sighed as their bodies relaxed into their seats in the shade. "I am dying in this! Why did our director force me wear this leather jacket today and that trooper costume yesterday," John was still trying to breathe as he peeled the jacket off his sweaty skin. "In black too," he huffed under his breath gesturing at his chests were heaving, taking deep inhales of the dry desert air. Kyoko was too tired to answer as she reached for a nearby towel and patted her forehead. Yashiro pulled away the cloth barrier, making room for his body to enter the tent. Placing a cold bottle on top of his talent's forehead. Kyoko clasped the plastic and purred with the cold chilling of her skin. Yashiro lightly chuckled, "Don't worry you two. Tonight we will be back on a nice cold flight to LA." They both heard her manger reassurance. "Great, we escape the heat for slightly cooler heat." John sarcastically remarked as he reached for the water bottle Yashiro was handing him as well. "At least the studio has air conditioning." Yashiro shrugged. "Yeah true. We can't be blessed like someone we all know. ...Someone that gets to stay in the nice cool tent the whole time." Kyoko's eyes slanted in annoyance as she set her misplaced frustrations at her manger. "Sorry, I am just not talented enough to be out there," Yashiro remarked. Both Kyoko and John took a single glance at each other. As if they were holding a secret conversation. Passing mental notes back and forth from each other when, "All in favor of jumping him when we finally cool off?" John teased as kyoko just agreed.

—

"Ah! Ren! What a pleasant coincidence—" Lory's voice sang while he gulped on his teriyaki. Kuon cut to the chase,"—What is this?" When Kuon walked in his eyes landed right onto President Lory and his father enjoying a meal together. "It's a meal… Humans have it to create energy for themselves. This is what people say, a common practice of two old friends enjoying their company in a restaurant." Lory explained as if he was talking to a foreigner form another world. His expression forged confusion to the standing Gentleman. Kuu nervously gulped down his current meal. Holding out his plate for another serving. Still not used to seeing his son it seems, Lory sighed at the hopeless father.

Ren's eyes narrowed with skepticism. They couldn't have possibly known about todays' events. "Just what are you two up to," Kuon's voice was dripping with irritation. Lory's lips pulled into a pout, "Why must you always assume I am up to something?" Kuon bluntly replied, "Because I know you." Lory turned his attention to his companion, "Kuu do you hear this." Their boss leaned in to draw Kuu into the conversation. Kuu slurped on his stand of chicken swallowing it whole. "Do you see what he thinks of me? ...If you really want us to scheme something up. I'm sure we will happily obliged. Right?" Kuu eagerly replied with a sly smirk. "I mean, I'm always up for some fun and games."

Oscar just sat back as he witnessed all three of the men bickering. "I sincerely appreciate you **not** doing that," Ren's tone was stern. Oscars eyes bounced like a pin pon ball as this continued to go on for 10 more minutes.

Till finally he cut in, "Does everyone in Japan just know Kuu?" Kuon's back hunched darting his attention back to his own company. _I forgot that he was even here_ , he panicked in his thoughts. "Let me guess," Oscar started to joke. "You are also Kuu's son?" Kuu outwardly laughed at the thought. Wiping a false tear from his underlid, "Oh that was a good one…"Kuon eyes rolled while his father went all out in his acting. "Tiny, you have a wild sense of humor." Oscar looked at the seasoned actor quizzically. Pulling himself a chair at the table. Lory gestured for Ren to take a seat as well. Bitterly, Ren took the offer. "So what brings you around these parts, Ren. You aren't one to just go out. Especially to a restaurant." Lory's lip's attempted to fight back his smirk. Kuon's glare was fearsome with daggers aiming at the President. Expressing clear unamusment at his boss's advances. "Well Tsuruga was acting strange today," Oscar started to say as he scanned the menu. "Stranger than normal," he added, muttering under his breath. The olive sinned man thumbed through the pages. "And I thought maybe he was homesick. So I took—" Lory's eyes glistened with an evil shine aiming his sights to the cowering tall actor. Kuon's back hunched over with fear and anger. Side viewing loose mouthed man, _I am going to kill this man_. "Him here. Mogami like it. So I figured Tsuruga might too. Since she's the only one he really spends time with—" _This man just loves to talk doesn't he._ Ren imagined a strong hold strangle around his neck. Held tight by his fingers. "on set." Lory's expression turned into a different shade of evil as well as Kuu joining in. That man's loose lips were cannons sinking Koun down to a pit of despair. Water of these to praying eyes seeping into his life."You have been hanging around with my son I see…" Kuu's brow jerked up with this new knowledge. Staring at his actual son down while he took a sip of water. "Homesick I see…" Lory added stroking his beard. _He's a dead man._ If looks could kill Oscar would be already six feet under. If only he wasn't to oblivious to notice Kuon's daggers.

—

After dinner, the 'overbearing parents' flocked over. "Ren, I have brought Shincha tea over. If you are feeling so homesick perhaps stop by later tonight" Kuon knew that Lory's way of coax him come by. Clue that only three out of the four men could understand. "Sure," he said it just to appease the elder 'gentleman'. With Oscar's blabbing mouth there was no running from his now fate. He felt as if he were a mouse cornered by a large tabby cat. Mentally preparing for the toying that he is sure to follow.

—

Kyoko let out a sigh as she closed her cellphone. Stirring with uneasiness she tapped her cell on her chin. _He usually sends them about now_. She bit her lip in frustration. Glancing at the time, giving up hope for a video for tonight. She zipped her phone in purse pocket and grabbed her luggage. Attempting to placing it on the over head, "I got it Kyoko," John gave her a hand before putting his baggage right besides hers. Yashiro following right behind. "It's going to be along flight back guys," Yashiro warned as they all took their seats. "I'm used to it by now," John and Kyoko said in unison.

—

End of Ch. 19

—

* * *

A/n: Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I missed writing Kuu so much. I wanted him to make another cameo. Lol

Fun fact about me: Kiseki is a real place near me that I love. It has the best sushi. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like how I describe it. I jazzed it up bit. But as I looked up Kiseki meaning I got and I quote:

* miracle; wonder; marvel

*rare stone; special stone; strange stone

*traces of a person or thing; path one has taken

That to me just screams the corn stone and how skip beat is. So it was it was a perfect coincidence!

Edit: When I looked this over on the actual website I noticed a lot of the original copy got altered. Idk how or why but hopefully I fixed all of it. I also went back and changed up a few things from past chapters. Nothing note worthy but I just felt like sharing that tidbit of information.


	21. 20 Flight Deck

Ruto escorted Kuon down the hall of Lory's estate and guided him where they resided. Pulling the double wooden doors of the study, both Lory and Kuu eagerly waited on the couch on the other side. "Ah," Lory relaxed sipping a cup of his fine tea.

"I am overjoyed you could make it."He sounded so prim and proper. It sent shivers down Kuon's spine. Steadily taking a step in the room, the doors slammed behind Kuon. Sucking on the corner of his cheek as he examined the two. A little bug of annoyance crept up. Seeping out his thoughts Kuon muttered, "As if I had a choice." Lory's face went flat, "You know you are getting some attitude." There was a screech of a fork scraping echoing out into the room. "Didn't we **just** eat. Get a hold of yourself!" Lory reprimanded Kuu like a untamed child.

Whom was stuffing his face once more to calm his nerves.

"I swear between the two of you… I think you both have shorten my lifespan by ten years," Lory let out a sign with his remark. Kuon closed his eyes expressing his current thoughts,"Good, at least you can live like a normal human being." There was delicate muttering the same phrase. Kuon took a seat across from them. Taken back by the fact that it was his father stated the same words in unison. "Well it's clear to see that you two still share _some_ qualities," Lory took another sip of his tea. Both Kuu and Kuon stared at each other in wonderment. The Hizuri men were dumbfounded.

—

Thousands of feet off the air, a miniature seagull flew passed the plane window. Kyoko darted her vision from the clear opening to find her manger across the aisle. Resting sound a sleep with a beauty mask on. Made to shield his sensitive eyes paired with a comfy blanket that he must have packed. Kyoko tried to hide her snort at the sight but the image was too much to bare witness too. Yashiro was knocked out cold snoring away. A puff of air escaped of her nose in amusement, smiling to herself. The flight was so far quiet. John was right next to her with his headphones on fiddling around a _whatcha call it a_ _ **D.S?**_ Rapidly firing those tiny buttons with his thumbs. As if his life depended on getting to the next level. She laughed to herself once more, _So this is the company I keep._ She was almost amused with how fate turned out. _These two seem so helpless._ Glancing down, Kyoko thumbed her own small screen waiting for a message that was still yet to come.

Lights flashed 'Game Over' a cross the tiny screen grabbing her attention. John's face scrunched together in annoying disgust. Clasping the portable system shut. Huffing his frustration, "This game is impossible to beat." His eyes darted to meet Kyoko's doing a double take, "Oh you are still up." He popped off his headphones to hear her better. Kyoko gave a feeble smile, "I can't sleep." His eyes glanced down noticing her fingers absentmindedly playing with her phone. "Your Ren hasn't sent you one of his daily video's yet?" He playfully teased watching her lips scrunch together at the corner of her mouth. "He is not my Ren." John raised a brow as if to say really. Shaking his head in disbelief, "You two are the worse."

During the course of the week John discovered something that he doubted anyone else knew. When ever Kyoko's received any activity on her cell she unknowingly rushed toward it. If it wasn't from whom she was expecting, her expression seemed ' _slightly_ ' disappointed. But when she thought no one was looking… and it was from _him._ Kyoko's face came undone, melted like a used candle. It was almost unbearable. It was really disgusting, truly embarrassing. He could understand why she didn't want anyone to find out—just by the way she acts alone. These two were oblivious to the other's feeling. It was despicable. And an odd miracle that they haven't found out about the other yet. It **had** **to be** luck that their manager has yet to discover this fact yet. If he did surly Yashiro would be a giddy little school girl. Watching how they all interacted became amusing to witnessed but extremely exhausting."Relax you will hear from him soon," John reassured her. "I'm sure of it." Kyoko weak smile grew a smidge stronger with the roll her eyes, "I don't know what you are talking about." John kissed his teeth rolling his eyes in return, "Yeah…right." Lifting one of his headphones back to his ear. He flipped the game conceal back open to try and beat the boss one more time.

—

Kuon nervously began touching his face. Rubbing his chin, cheeks and nose just anything to try calm his nerves. A quick slap swatted down on his elbow from Lory's hand, "Will you stop that." Kuon's eyes narrowed annoyed that he was being treated like a small child. Kuu examined his son's features quietly. He took note of the bags under false chocolate eyes. The exhaust tint of red glazing around them. The unkept demeanor that he held. From the list time he saw his son to now; it looked like he aged 20 years with in the past few months. No longer the boy he once knew but a broken man sitting right in front of them. Kuu wondered if Lory saw it too. "You can't go a week without seeing her," Lory half teased trying to find the real root of the problem. Kuon's expression journeyed from first confused then instant shock and realizion to finally annoyed once again, "I'm not some love sick puppy." They both already concluded that much. "Then what was with this 'Homesick' act your co star was gabbing about?"

Kuu witnessed his son's face sink. His gaze landing on the ground. Arm squeezing his opposite wrist tight. He started to stammer on the words almost as if he was forcing them out, "I—I saw Tina." He confessed with full dismay lacing in his voice. Hunching is body forward, Kuon ran his fingers through his ink hair. Resting his fingers in the stands, "I think she has a child too…". Lory took another sip of his tea, "Oh so you actually did bump into her…I thought the odds were slim." Kuu's eyes darted to the evil mastermind sitting right next to them,"You _**knew**_?" Both the Hizuri men stared the deviant with disbelief and horror. Lory effortlessly took another sip of his tea, "I said I thought the odds were slim. She works as a masseuse at the resort part." Finishing off his tea Lory delicately placed the cup down. "Two of my personal favorites were going off to stage lands. Why wouldn't I research the conditions of how their residency be? How can I, in good conscience, loan my talents out?" He proudly proclaimed his words. Lory showed no hint of regret what so-ever. Kuu got aggravated on behalf of his son, "Strange lands? He was born here! You stole him away from my wife and I—" Lory's lips curved into a childish pout. " _Stole?_ You make it seem like I have done something awful," he remarked at Kuu's word choice.

Kuon watch the two bicker back and forth like a old married couple. Unaffected to the words and world around him. In hindsight it did not matter what their leader's held knowledge was. The result was still the same, He saw Tina…they locked eyes. She **knew** who he was. _ **He knew**_ _who that child's father probably was._ It was simple just by it's given name. There was a brick of pain flattening out his chest. Each second a new layer of cemented guilt piled up. A new found reason to actually loathe _Kuon_ for the sins that he committed. Another layer slathered on to shorten his breath. And another and a another, and…

His breaths were shallow and short. Anxiety pounded in his chest. Stammering on even his own thoughts as they raced in his mind. "Son…,"The voice seemed as if it was under an ocean. Kuu tried his best to sooth his child knowing full well that it would reach deaf ears. The words were unavoidable to Kuon. He was amazed he made it this long without seeping into depression's undercurrent. His vision tunneled into a desolate dark void. A globe impenetrable to pierce. Kuon tried his best to relax the tension inside of him. Closing his eyes and attempting to take controlled breaths. A memory echoed back, tingling his senses. _"I'll help you_ ," the voice was sweet, warm and inviting. It was almost as if he was welcomed home. Like memory foam his hand reimagined the sensation of what it was like to have those delicate soft fingers wrapping around tight. He was crawling but the ray's of the horizon hinted of the surface.

Gasping for air. His eyes opened to find a worried sick father and a smug president at the cost.

—

Forced to stay the night... When Kuon arose he rose slowly early in the morning. Wary of his own reflection and old haunts. Careful with frailest things such as himself. Amazingly steadily walking back to his hotel door. The words echoed in the back of his mind of the conversation he had moments before leaving the estate.

" _Ren_ ," Lory called out his name to grabbed his attention. The 'wise' man hesitated at first, Lory witnessed the limo pull in. Eventually letting his thoughts spill over. " _One day I hope you will set a prayer of gratitude for each chink in the armor that you never knew you needed or had."_ Kuon let his words float over his head as he entered. His attention gravitated to the 'wise' old man. His parting words seemed cryptic. Leaning into the car door frame, Lory spoke once more before departing. Bagging for his massage to reach the 20 year old. " _Just know that without your past, no matter how violent and brutal, you could never arrived by design or horrific exquisite happenstance…"_

Numb when his eyes landed on the woman waiting for him. _"…Here."_

—

End of Ch 20

—

* * *

A/N: I again what to say thank you for reading! I'm amazed that I wrote this much and I am beyond amazed someone has even took the time to read this! So thank you so much!

This series has grown to have a special space in my heart and you reading this too! I am planning cute treat for anyone reading this it wont be a Ren/Kyoko thing but I hope you love it like I will.

Also another fun fact about this chapter is that I said that I was going to see Taylor last month in July. And I used one of her speeches Lory's 'Wise' words. It was the getaway car speech. Needless to say I had so much fun. After I took a step back, I thought it matched Kuon in this situation. Anyways thank you for reading! Let me know if I made a mistake or any errors. I still get embarrassed when I look back and see them.

Have a nice day!


	22. 21 Where Have You been

"… _Here_ ", lies before him his long awaited court date. Standing before Kuon was the judge, jury and executioner. All waiting for him to make his final statement to the court. Kuon knew that he couldn't runaway from this woman standing in front of his door any longer. Eager to give a piece of her mind. He was numb barely feeling anything at all. But one thing is definitely clear, Kuon was tired. Tired of hiding away from the damage he has inflected to this family. Peering through the stands of his dark ink hair. Their eyes connected, Tina's gaze enlarged with anger. Waiting to throw all of the past six years of built up at him like a nuclear bomb. Understandably so, even more with the new found information he had just discovered. They did not say a word till he made a complete halt, standing face to face. "After how many years… You some nerve to coming back here," Her voice was unwavering with an even tone. Probably safe to assume not to make a scene out in public.

Kuon did not utter a word as his fingers grabbed the room key out of his pants pocket. Letting Tina stew in her emotions as the plastic slipped between the key slit. The light quickly turned from red to green allowing them access to the hotel room. Tina's manicured hands aggressively turned the nob and a assertively made her way in. Throwing her purse onto a nearby surface. Pivoting herself around to face the actor. "Are you going to start talking…?" Her heels softly tapped hitting the rug and then clanking on the kitchenette wood floors as she strode her way to Kuon. Piercing stare aiming right through him. Her face twisted with disgusted. "You have nothing to say," Bitterly expressing her thoughts. "After all that he has given you, … his life too."

Kuon stayed silent allowing her to vent out her frustrations. Shadows of his dark bangs concealing his expression along with his thoughts. Only the sunlight of the morning dawn backlit the room from the balcony. Wind roaring beating agents the building's concrete."You may have grown but …" Tina's voice was sour, "You are still a chil—". "I know," Kuon snapped. Their faces was both flushed finally meeting each other's gaze again. A sting was rushing, reaching to the under lids of his eyes. Calmer, Ren spoke softly with a scratchy voice. He repeated his words, "…I know ..I am." The apple in his throat bobbing as he choked on those words. Tina's head kicked back exhaling a held breath. She sat in the kitchen chair. Pools of water that were held in her eyelids tricked down. In that moment there was something… less about her. Her tears like diamonds glistening on the table's woodwork. Kuon didn't know what he was supposed to do. If he could do anything really. Like a nervous tick, he bit his bottom lip. Forcing; suppressing what he finally came to realized were salty tears emerging. He made his way to his bed. Exhausted as he sat on cushion.

Tina stared off into the distance. Deep in thought, she shook her head eventually rubbing her eyes. Attempting to wipe the water from her crying face. "You didn't even go to his funeral…you prick." Kuon let his words over flow like a dam, "I couldn't even look myself in the eye for over a year." He ruefully admitted, his father, Kuu was right. The hammering of his knuckles seem like a gavel now, ' _A woman always find out the truth._ ' Reverberated in his ears. He half laughed at the irony ' _Always_ '. "I couldn't live with myself… Not after what I did. I wanted to die…" Tina's head slightly turned to hear his voice better. Kuon half laughed again, "I did die." She fully turned all of her focus on the man speaking now. "I ran. Changed my name and ran as fast as I could," years of remorse was laced in Kuon's voice. "I changed everything that I was." Tina witnessed the glistening water stinging his eyes. "I thought, if he can't get to live why do I." Kuon knew no amount of apologues could ever effectively communicate his deep and truest remorse. How many nights did he laid awake with the guilt raging in him. The quiet filled the room.

An invisible scripture witting on his skin. _Monster, Murderer, You should be the one that died._ Panted, splattered all over his flesh. Kuon braced himself for the righteous abuse. Tina's eyes studied his face from a far.

The silence that filled the air was just the jury piling in with the final verdict. It rattled Kuon to his very core. He sat there waiting for the sentencing. A shift of weight ruffled from the far corner of the hotel room. Her footsteps making her way over. Expecting her to give him his rightfully harsh punishment, …but when the feet halted by his bedside. Tina didn't throw her force at him. Ren rose his vision up meeting her gaze. Hesitating on what might come next."What happened to Rick… was a tragedy," She was carefully deciphering her thoughts. Possibly lamenting on how it all played out, "And I blamed you for the event's of that night." Tina reflected putting her own self also on a critical light. Letting out a sigh of regret. "Regardless of how Rick ended up on that street, _You weren't_ the one driving that car." Maybe it was the years that had made her softer or her child, but when she actually got a chance to actually _look_ into those monsters eyes. Tina saw a broken man, that was when she realized. "For all these years, you believed me. I was an vindictive woman back then…." She paused for more thought. "…We all knew what you were going through… Rick would be so ashamed of the words I said." Kuon's face tightened, unexpressed shock formed. Slowly coming with realization. "Rick…he wouldn't want two lives dying that day Kuon. That's no way to honor his memory." A sympatric understanding was given between the two damaged people. Both never thought this day would ever have come. Sitting side by side with one another. Golden daylight casting a halo from the heavens embracing them with warmth.

—-

17 hours later John and Kyoko now knew the true meaning of what a 'red eye' flight was. Exhausted form their trip all three tiredly made their way to the front desk to retrieve their room keys. Towing their luggage along first they dropped off Yashiro to his room. Bidding him a good rest, Kyoko and John then strode their way down the extended hall. A hotel door up ahead cracked open …

"You should stop by every once in a while," a soft female voice exited the door fame. Kyoko's gazed landed at them.

—

Kuon and Tina sat there in comforting silence for quite sometime. Till finally one of them broke the tranquility. Expressing their fond memories about the late Rick to each other. The stories bloomed into tales of their lives. Events that had happened in the past six years. Kuon found out that Rick jr. was in first grade and only would come with his mommy to work after school or on weekends. He loves playing in the hotel's daycare. Born eight or so months after his father died. He was, "Rick's final gift" to Tina. And just by seeing the boy Kuon could easily tell, he's the spitting image of his father. Kuon told her about his life in Japan. "Ren Tsuruga," the 'top' actor of Japan. Or so the media loves spew out. Just how far he has made it just to get back fully ready to relieve this guilt that has been harboring in his chest. But that wild beast was more tamed then ever before. They spent well over an hour in his hotel room hashing out old feelings.

Finally walking Tina to the door, Kuon leaned in to turn the nob escorting her out. "Don't be a stranger anymore. Stop by every once in a while," Tina stepped out of the door frame to the outside. Kuon followed her lead, stepping out too."I'll try," nervousness carried in his voice. She made a small laugh, "Maybe I'll give you a free massage when you do." Given the towering man a sly wink. "I know someone that would love to see you." She playfully patted her palm on his shoulder. Causing Kuon lips gave way a feasible smile. "You are just so tense too." Kuon's tension breathed out of him, "I'd like to that." Tina mouth motioned into a warm smile as she parted ways. Passing the two on lookers that were standing in the hallway.

Kuon's gaze steadily watched Tina leave for her work. Landing his shifting focus on the pair that were standing there not too far away.

—

Kyoko's grip had tightened round her wheeled luggage. Sight was fixated on the actor standing in front of his hotel room door. Witnessing the man's face pull back in surprise. His throat slowly bobbing as if he was trying to find the words to speak. The woman that come out of his room was long gone now. It was safe to assume that _she_ was the reason for the radio silence. John's mouth matched Ren's, hanging open. Caught in a wild fire. While Kyoko's lips was pressed together. "Ah…I..," Tsuruga's voice was strained. John for the second time now it seemed. Felt like he just caught the great Ren Tsuruga in the act. There was a bubbling in the pit of Kyoko's stomach. it was turning into pain with every quiet second. Having enough, Kyoko forced herself into her host persona. Plastering on her best performance, "Good morning… I'll see you on set." Her fake smile was stitched on tight. Taking her things, Kyoko headed to her assigned room. John did a double take but followed after her, "Hey Kyoko wait up!"

—

End of Ch.21

—

* * *

A/N: This one took a bit longer to produce and to be honest I wasnt going to post it yet till the next chapter was done. But considering that it's been so long I knew I shouldn't hold off on it. I originally planned of this story to be over by the start of September. I hope I can still make that personal dead line but a lot of events have popped up in my life. And by September rolls in, just even more will follow. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. It means the world to me! and I plan to reach the end of this story no matter how slow I go. :3 Just hopefully no other side tracks besides maybe collage. Oh and if there is spelling errors that I miss please tell me! The worst thing is to look back after weeks, months, years go by and notice it myself. It's the most embarrassing thing ever. lol


	23. 22 Burning Endless Red

The wood made a thud as a pair of knuckles met the hotel door. Solemnly, Kyoko's attention snapped at the outside barrier. Quietly placing an article of clothing in her dresser draw. Slowly making her way to the outside world. Kyoko's expectations rose to a hopeful anxiousness in her pulse. Expecting a towering being waiting for her on the other end. Her fingertips touched the cool knob guiding the door open. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw just whom it was beyond that door.

—

Heavy footsteps paced the hallway. Debating; summoning the courage to speak to the woman that is just a head of this door. Halting his body at the woodwork. He took a deep breath as his arm out reached. The events before rushed to overflow his mind.

Quickly John followed the actress keeping with her paces. Towing his luggage behind, it knocked the back of the brit's feet. The wheels would make rush of rolls and thuds on the red carpet. Following the two, Kuon wanted to clear the air. Rising his arm to grasp her shoulder. He wanted to plead her to turned and face him. She _had_ to know, "This isn't what it looks like." His voice was dry and tired from the night that he had. Over exhausted to possibly even be standing. Kuon did not care if he was straining himself from the lack of sleep. He just desperately wanted to look directly into her eyes.

Kyoko nudging his touch off, "You don't need to explain," Not wanting to face the man that was standing behind her. She still felt Ren's body heat radiating off him. Causing her own body to be hyper aware from where they stood. Softy, her voice carried a chill. A cold breeze that ghosted the two men. Scaring the brit when his eyes landed on her displayed emotion. "I had a long seventeen hour flight. ... I think it's best if I just go and get rest." What was he to do? Kuon's arm went slack. Fingers grazing her back as they fell to his waist side. The tips of his flesh jolted her. Her chest clenched in a horrid pain. She loathed herself even more so. And with that, Kyoko took her leave. The poor brit was caught in the cross hairs. But he still shot Ren a look of disgust and quickly ran after his dear friend. "Let me walk you Kyoko," His voice carried in the hallway. Kuon's efforts fell to the waistline. Watching the two fade from his view.

Halting at the wood, attempting tap his knuckles on it. A marathon of scenarios played in his mind's movie theater. None of which had an ending he wanted to actually see. Taking a deep breath to summon the courage. Kuon shook his nervousness away with a flicker of his head. Slowly his arm outreached for the wood again. A phantom of muffled voices passed through the door. Once again his hand stopped. Not drumming his knuckles at the woodwork. His arm slacking back to his waist side.

—

"Ma—Miss Muse!" Kyoko's voice cracked in surprise. "What are— It's great to see you!" Her face plastered with a false smile. Ten blinked her eyes a few times. Her imagination of how this encounter was vastly different from what she expected. Sure; Ten being here was not scheduled till maybe tomorrow but… Kyoko's could at _least_ perform better acting. A cold front ghosted Ten's small spine as Kyoko's doll like eyes seemed soulless. Displaying her lips with stitched on smile. It reminded Ten of door to door salesmen way back when. A facade of cheerful friendliness as they attempt to sell you on an item that both of you are well aware the other does not need. "Are…you alright Kyoko-chan?" Ten tried her best to hide her fears in her voice. The living Kyoko doll tilted her head in confusion, "Yes! Of course I am." Ten's mouth did a nervous twitch as she witnessed the actress try to sell her on the lies. Forcing herself to smile, Ten uncontrollably did a nervous laugh. "Eh..ha…If you say so…." Making her way to the kitchenette counter. Ten fished for her beauty products out of her luggage. "Well…let's just get started."

—

Hours had passed since… Kuon waited outside her door. Falling from grace, sitting solemnly on the dirty red rug. His indecision was a bolder in his own way. Unable to perform any motion. The stakes were high in his mind. If a small miss step happened he feared losing her all together. Everything about them was well…delicate. If his careless foot makes just the slightest kick of a rock of poor judgment, their glasslike relationship could shatter.

The brass of the knob juggled before it slowly turned inward. Calling to his attention, Kuon quickly jumped to his full length. His heart hammed in the drum of his ears as he let out a shallow breath. The door creaked open to find a familiar face awaiting for him on the other side. Locking eyes at the being in front of him. John's eyes were a loaded weapon aiming at him. The brit's face turned sour as if he was offended by Kuon's presence. "Don't bother … She doesn't want to see you." His stance held proud.

—

Kyoko was silent, arching her head around to help Ten unfix the tinfoil attached to her scalp. "Kyoko-chan." She answered back with a hmmm. "You're almost done. Just lean back…" The beautician plucked the last aluminum out of her hair. Gently easing her clients back agents the sink. It was quite relaxing. Letting the warm water carry her woes down the drain. All of her heartache ebbed for the moment. A genuine smile graced her lips. Miss muse was truly magical, even her dear friend John couldn't find a way to remedy yesterday's pain. The witch carded her fingers through the newly dyed hair. Messaging the actress with shampoo and conditioner. Rinsing the old soulless Kyoko away. This hiss of the water disappeared with a creek of a faucet. Pleased with her work, Ten shrilled in excitement. Toweling her clients locks. "You look amazing!" Ten grabbed her round brush and dryer. With each heated blow a layered wave draped. Ashe brown against her freshly sun kissed Dubai skin fit Kyoko perfectly. Highlighting hidden freckles in her cheeks.

With her all her travels out of the way. They were only left with complex choreography. The studio and production team believed it would be best to get rid of the wig. Fashioning the young actress with small hair extensions and a beautiful dye job done by yours truly. When Ten was all done with the final touches she allowed Kyoko to peer into the small hand mirror. A light sheered across the sliver frost of the defective object. She almost did not recognizes herself. If it wasn't for the wig that she once wore, she probably would not believe it. Meeting the gaze with the glass. Finally Kyoko was physically introduced to the haunting hazel eyes in front of her. Finally meeting face to face was Rey.

—

There was a throbbing pain at his sides. Sending shards up his nerve endings. Sharp broken glass pulsating through his veins. Twinging, color of red invaded his senses; clouding his vision. Muffled sobs of a girl's cries echoing above, "No." Her lungs heaving for air towering above him. Ren's vision was blurred as he fully awakened from his trance. His heated gaze strode upwards to find that trader, FN-2187 (Finn) with the girl,Rey standing over a ledge. Her palm gripping her jawline, holding back and losing composer as the body before Ren fell in the pit of darkness. A wave of rage radiated over him seeing _those two together._ His heavy foot kicked his metal mask off the edge. Aiming his recent frustrations of his own creation out. He wasn't going to let them escape—especially with _her._

Finn had to act quickly on his feet grabbing one of Rey's arms. He tugged her away from the chasing beast baring his fangs. They escaped to the back opening behind them, running, huffing in the snow capped wood. Not even thinking of the tracts they left behind. Deep into the dark forest, only halting when they were out of breath. It was good, anyway, to amongst all this darkness the forest felt clean and safe. That is until the a figure appeared out of the shadows. It uttered a single word, "Stop." The three of them stood face to face.

—-

Yashiro's eyes shifted between his two talents physically seeing the tension that filled the air. Kyoko quietly ducking away from them in the break room to "go find John." Cold stares from the brit always not to far behind. Aiming his daggers at Ren. Refusing to give his favorite couple a moment alone. Yashiro did not know what to do. "Don't." Ren's voice was a stone wall. No amount of times Yashiro flung his body at the slab there wasn't a single crack. There was a beast crawling underneath Ren's glassy sensitive features.

The actor's eyes were matte. Those eyes, Yashiro was sure of it now. Those all knowing eyes were one of pain, anger and hurt. Spilling outwardly into the world, these intense emotions that were well beyond Ren's own mortal existence. Yashiro experienced this natural deserter only a few times since coming to the states. His answer for what laid underneath the mask was undesirably true.

—

A pool of red was resting beside this monster. Rey almost felt compassion for it. Almost saw him as human. His fist hammered at the wound summoning more negative energy out. A heated flash reminded her just how that wound was infected, "You're a _monster_." Her face curled into a beastly snarl. Rey pulled her belted blaster off of her person. Ready to take aim. Before the trigger squeezed, Kylo rose his hand to halt her. Gritting his teeth, the pain surged his body. He struggling against her new found powers, resisting him with fury. Kylo wished not to fight her. Swinging his wrist forward, a force brushed Rey off her footing to toss her aside and out of his own dangerous way. "Rey— _Rey_!" Finn's footsteps crackled in the snow as they rushed to her side. Slamming himself next to the unconscious girl. The ex-stormtrooper inspected her for injury. Hoping to quickly get her back on her feet. A beam ignited behind him. The lightsaber's fiery glow bounced off the snow.

Kylo twirled his weapon in attempts to show superiority over the green trooper. His fangs barren while Finn turned to face the beast. The sting of the pain was beating in him. Heated anger seeping out. This fight had to be between him and that "Traitor!" Kylo bellowed to the ex-stormtrooper. The hum of the saber resonated in Finn's ears. The weapon's gleams bounced around the white frost and draped his features.

With Rey's blaster swung out of reach with that fling; there was nothing else that Finn could fall back on. Resorting to his only line of defense, his umbral fingers grasped at the cold object attached to him. Thumb activating silver hilt of the saber Maz gave him back in the dusty hallway. Draping the world around him a neon blue. Finn pulled it away from his body for a moment and admired the blades glory.

Some reason, the simple sight of this item gave Kylo a pause. As if he knew were it came from. Lifting his own saber to point at that traitor's hand, "That weapon—is mine." He bared his teeth once more. Despite his fears, Finn rose the saber up to depend himself, "Come and get it." Snarling in his reply to the towering figure. Anger heated to a brighter flame, "I am going to kill you for it." Finn rushed forward. Ren lunged with a strike only to be blocked by Finn's parry. Crossing their weapons against each other repeatedly. Shards of light illuminated the snow around them. Refracting up to hight their bodies. Clashing the beams together. The longer this tournament continued the stronger Kylo seemed to become. He was enjoying this challenge, feeding on it. That was until Finn unexpectedly grazed his beam against Kylo' arm. Causing the beast to take a step back. Expecting just a simple excursion. A mere game to a quick death. Now he had touched skin. It was time for play to end.

Kylo advanced swiftly with purpose. The ex-stormtrooper fought back as much as he could. Relentless Kylo landed a opening. Swing his beam across his opponent's chest. Sending the saber flying out of his hand. Kylo's fist connected with the traitor's face. Twirling him in a daze. His sweltering beam glazed the back of the ex-troopers. It was over.

Thumbing his own weapon off, Kylo extended his hand out to the other saber. The hilt emerged in snow twitched back and forth with a force. He strained as his hand stretched out further calling the weapon. Finally the lightsaber rose. Bulleting in the air. He ducked, shooting past him. Taken back, he looked past himself to search for the weapon. Seeing it land in hands of a girl. Rey. Whom was equally as shocked that the saber responded to her call over his. Her fingers wrapped tightly at the rod. It fit snugly in her resting grasp.

—

End of ch. 22

—

A/n: Ugh okay so first I had most of this chapter written out in the beginning of the month but then I found a lump on one of my babies stomach. And rushed her to the vet. Worried sick over her. (She's safe now. Thank god I found it in time.) And held off writing the rest for the mouth still her stitches where out. And then I was dragging my feet to actually write again. Went back into the story find my footing. Edited almost every chapter (party out of procrastination) but it helped me re-engage with the story. Threw away the old draft of this chapter because every time I even looked at it… The dang thing wasn't settling right with me. I think this was the longest beat I had with a chapter too. I believe a full month of not writing all thanks my world's chaos. Anyway, I can actually breath a sign of accomplishment now. Lol This chapter is heavily inspired (at least the movie part) by the adult novel of the force awakens. Actually I think a few sentences might be a direct quote.

Thank you so much for waiting and reading! I say this everytime & everytime I mean it! I appreciate you so much! Without you I would have probably given up on this story long ago. If anything definitely right after finding a lump on one of my dogs. Please stay safe and healthy! And have a great day. I hope to see you in the next chapter. Which might be the last one. We will see.


	24. 23 End Game

"It's _you._ " Those two simple words were electronic. It wasn't the first time his lips spoke of hints that maybe he knew more of her. More then she even knows of herself.

—

Her grip tightened around the could sliver shaft. She did not have time to think about what weight those words could hold. Reminding herself that the heat of anger was still burning in her veins. Her lips cracked baring her fangs at the other creature standing before her. Whom was standing in awe at the sight. Both hands were wrapped on the hilt. One of her thumbs grazed the button to ignite the blade once more. Without hesitation, Rey charged at the _beast._

She was raw, backed with fury of the recent past events. Her blade met his own. Clashing each other, they made a dance with their respected colors, Red and Blue. Bending the light to radiate the world a new shade of purple. From a distance it would have appeared as a series of whimsical light illuminating the forest. After another saber against saber stacked with each other. Their struggle had nothing to do with physical size fore Kylo out win her in that. No what she lacked in mass, Rey surely made up in ferocity. There was a rumble beneath them as they equal matched each other. The ground began to rip and tear like fragile white paper. A crack breached behind Rey. The entire world was coming undone with each rising strike. Rey's heels were at the edge of the vacant void. They both knew she was cornered, with the slightest shift her fate could be sealed. Their breaths were in sync, heavy weighed hot breath puffing in the frosted air. Ghosting the others faces. Their weapons intertwined. His dark chocolate eyes bore into Rey's hazel pools. Kylo towered over her, one small push Rey could edge to the peck and be undone with this world. His lips pressed tight, unwilling to push her over. "There's another way," Kylo shouted. The pressure of their weapons building higher. " _You need a teacher"_ Rey breathed hard under the looming figure. " _I can show you the ways of the force!_ "

—

On the day of the final shoot, Kyoko arrived in Rey fashion. Her hair dyed ash brown, tied up in three knots diagonal to her spine. Skin sun kissed from the desert waves giving a highlight to hidden beauty marks splattered all over her delicate body. She was the embodiment of heated light. If _he_ choose to go near her today; like a moth drawn to a campfire; _that man_ would have surely burned.

Today Kyoko will wear Rey on like a mask. Shielding herself from any of Ren's advances. Allowing the burning intensity of her ugly emotions take root in her soul. This is why she loathed " _love"._ Love, especially this type of love, consumes you. It did with that demon and now it was doing it with _this man._ Even if you know you are nothing to someone _— it still hurts just as much._ Anger, childish jealousy and sorrow swirled around in her tiny body. Forming a hurricane in her chest. Kyoko always thought that loving him was like being on the edge of a cliff. Her heels just at the very ledge of the abyss. Ironic that what she felt mirrored today's scrip. Kyoko ignored the dark figure till there was no other option. When the wood hammered down to signal "action", her force snapped into place. Channeling all her might into this scene.

She willed him to be a _monster._ Wishing to detach herself from this shell of a man. Kyoko blamed him for her damnedest emotions. That pierced her heart like a thorn. After everything that they have been through. All the steps on the way to lead them to _this_ moment. It felt like the gushing wound matching Kylo's. And there he was hammering at it, with just his presence.

By the time came for the silver hilt to whirl past him; Kyoko selfishly wished that it would bump his head. She wouldn't care if they would have to reshoot. It would be at least a little worth the price. Coldness invaded her senses as the silver hilt landed on her grasp. The weight of eyes landed on her as she shifted her gaze up from the prop weapon. Instantly connecting their eyes a shiver ghosted her body. Ren's face was soft. His breath unsteady. Those delectable lips parted in awe. His chocolate dark brown eyes sucked her in. He was insatiable. His cherry pink lips mumbled, "It's _you."_ It struck her like a lighting. It unsettled her: it was not the first time. It was one of _this man's_ many talents it seemed. Lacing hints that maybe—just maybe he might know more about her then even herself. It irked her to no end. _Even in character, **this man** knows how to unwind me. _It didn't matter what 'Ren' she was facing. Heated anger still churned in her.

—

 _Ren_ wished her can roam his mind into her thoughts. His frustration nipping at the bottom of his lip. His eyes searched into hers. As if he was the one hanging on the edge of that cliff, he waited in suspense for her answer. Slowly, Rey shook her head. "The force," her voice bended those words into a question. She did not move to defend herself. Instead her hazel eyes flickered shut. The blend of their purple light draped over their facial features. Confused as he was to her actions, Ren hesitated. Sensing a shift in change in the air; A change in _her._ Snapping her eyes open was a lioness. Viscously, Rey attacked in a way nether of them knew she was capable of. Ren slowly was driven back. Unsure what to do. The fury of her attack pronounced in her swing. Ren went down. Struck by the blow of her blue blade. Heated heavy pants misted in the air once again. Both of their breaths were unhinged. Shifting his weight up to lean forward. The earth under them shifted. Trembling, the ground split them apart before the fight could reheat. Her eyes burned on his like his newly simmered scar. A scar she made, a permanent mark on him. She indignantly stood far away from his grasp. The world began to rattle once more, piles of snow pulled to the ground's gravity. In a full sweep she was gone.

—

The day wrapped. Kuon's eyes roamed the set as crew all dissolved. Flashes of Ash brown peeped and popped in between the crowd. He brushed through the throngs of people dodging amidst them. Despite to reach her. Her cold shoulder was hasher then the artificial snow. This was his own personal hell. He had enough of this game. Footsteps pounded the studio floor. Dashing to her dressing room hoping that she have yet escaped.

His outreached arm slammed, trapping her body as the wood door swung open. It was an animalistic being brimming at the edge of of his sanity. A beast growling in his own insane mind. "We are not done here," His voice rumbled in his chest. Hot breath brushing in the shell of her ear. Their eyes locked onto each other when her head tilted upward. There was no weapon to block. No one to stop. No interface anymore. He stepped forward, Kyoko matched by stepping back. The beast was closing in.

The dark pools of chocolate mixed into a richer shade as the figure stepped into the shadows of the her room. Not bothering to head to the his own dressing room, his scare laid barren for her to see. Heart was drumming in her ears, blood pressure rising. The small of her back grazed the top of her vanity. Trapped in a cage, she was hostage to her feelings. Scared of why she was drunk in his looming body. Thick muscles benching, palms bracing on the surface. Their bodied inches away from one another. Clouds covered the rays of the sun, blocking them from breaching the window's glass. "You've been avoiding me…" Kyoko averted her eyes. Shifting them to the couch. Rapidly as her heartbeat the proximity was closing in. Tipping his nose to hers. "Even with your eyes." Her throat tightened resisting her stupid urge to push her lips forward. "No I hav—" "You know, I can tell when you are lying."

 _What kind of trickery is this?_ One of her demons popped out. _Is this some kind of Jedi mind tri— I mean reverse psychology?_ Another joined in. _I bet this is some kind of playboy ploy of some kind._ There was a swarm of them. Buzzing about in her mind. Her brow twitched, "Can you now?" A boyish smirk crossed his lips, "Right now… You are thinking I'm up to one of my 'playboy' antics again. Am I right?" She snapped, "Get out of my head." Hazel contacts bored into his eyes definitely.

Ren scoffed underneath his breath, "This seemed to be only way to get your to face me head on." Pulling back his leaning head a little. One of his hands rose up to graze her face, "Won't you tell me what is wrong?" Kuon had a hunch already. But as time grew, his thoughts wondered. Would she this mad if it was simply about him "missing a meal"? And why the _hell_ was that annoying Brit always butting between them. Sticking out daggers were his eyes should be, deadly aiming them directly at him whenever he made a possible attempt near her. Like he was some protective brother refusing to let his little sister get hurt.

Kyoko tilted her head away from him again. Her closing lids flickered memories of a honey blonde strolling. She shifted her eyes back to the man hovering over her, childish anger budded out of jealousy. "I'm not telling you anything." Examining his handsome features, her eyes dilated witnessing his smirk growing. _This is a game to him!_ She definitely pushed back. Puffing up her feathers. Her back straighten. Hungry eyes leered back into her. His confidence was smug, "We'll see." She was in a trance. Skirting her vision from the curve of his calling lips, to the bob of his throat while he spoke, back up to his rich dark eyes.

—

There was a pause, heated stubborn gazes made into contest. Waiting for the other to blink, "I'm going to be late for the whip up party." Kyoko lost—blinking. She ducked under his arms. "I'm sure John is waiting for me." Those words stung. Her usual trick, _Go find John game._ Angered jealousy reared its ugly head of _that_ night, "Having him stay in your room again tonight?" Halting the actress right in her tracts. " _Just_ how many times has that happened?" He had no right to be asking, Kuon knew. But this beast clawed underneath his skin. Green with envy like his natural eyes underneath his contacts. Her spine began to shake, _Shit. I —_ Kyoko twirled her torso around, marching to face the towering being. She used all of her force, "You're one to talk! How many are there? _Just who_ was in your room that morning? How many times has _she stayed over._ " Kuon's eye's widened, a thought whispered in his ear. _We're both jealous. For once, I am not imagining it._ His eyes triangulated her features, her nose flared; her eyes unwavering, lips pressed tight. _She's jealous_ … over Tina of all people.

—

His eyes roamed around her face, "Not even once." His mumble drawing her in deeper into the atmosphere. The raging hurricane simmered down in her chest. "The only one is you," the whisper was screaming in the shells of her ears. It irked her that he switched gears from rough to soft in a flash. She couldn't throw her anger at him _now._ The feeling of being on the edge returned. The pricks of white static invaded her mind. Fight or flight instinctively kicking in, "Forget it." Kyoko choose flight. Turning around to scurry to her safe little area. Beyond the brush of John's dressing room. He was the second best to having Moko after all. She could tuck away and forget about her current mess. Cotton tail between her legs, quickly she tried to hop out the open door. Seeing this man for the lion that really he is. Hastily in a fluid motion her vision dizzied. A pull was around her wrist tugging her body closer to this warmth. Fluttering lids open to the sight of a nose crushing kiss capturing her lips. Black ink hair matched her height by leaning down to her level. Their lips pulled tightly into a smile of the tingling sensation of it all. They both were high on his trip. Tropical and bright, reminding her of Guam. A magical woven kiss, strong enough to break a spell. Enough to make your pulse beat irregular.

—

Irrational. The feel of this softness was enough to make you want to jump off a balcony all over again. When they parted, they huffed for air. Tried from just a heated kiss, Kuon tapped his chin on the top of Kyoko's ash brown hair. Inviting the smell to tickle his senses. Roses and other flowers bloomed in his mind with just a whiff. A calming smile crossed his face it was perfectly fitting for his fairy princess. "I…," his lips lazily moved. She hummed forgetting how they ended up in this tangled mess. Warm yellow light peered through the dressing room window. The gray darkness cleared. Burying a nose in the stands of hair, "I've made mistakes and made some choices that's hard to deny…" Fingers trailed her strands. "But they all led me to _here_. To you." A band of arms tightened around his waist. Hanging on to him with each word pouring out. He let the a truth spill from his red lips.

—

"You guys need to keep the door closed," a annoyed British accent snapped their attention. Two beings stood at the door frame observing the scene play out. "It's really tiring to run into one of _your_ moments again and again. _Seriously,_ how are rumors not flying back in your home country?" John turned to Yashiro (whom was holding back a squeal) half joking at his question. "It's a real mystery," Their manager snickered. Kuon's eyes narrowed into slits, The brit could be annoying at times but at least he has her best interest at heart. _"_ Wrap up party is in an hour. You two going to change out of your costume or what?" Kyoko's face grew an array of red shades. _I will never hear the end of this._ The two minds synced up. Drinking in how they looked at this moment. They pulled apart hastily and went to get ready.

-—-—-—-

-—-—-

—

A large studio room rumbled with laugher as the trio embarked on a American daytime morning show. Oscar, John and Kyoko fit comfortably on a beautiful modern couch engaged with the warm inviting hostess. "So the hardest part I would think were," the hostess's voice sounded like a bell, "was where you shot." John and Kyoko both nodded in agreement, "Dubai." "So it was hot," The hostess asked. In sync, both nodded their heads again, "Yes, extremely." —"Just a normal studio," Oscar chimed in smoothly. A tickle vibrated in Kyoko's throat forming a laugh. While John playfully rolled his eyes at Oscar. "Sometimes it go a little cold but…" The olive skinned actor charmingly slugged at the audience. The hostess and the audience laughed. "Yeah—so that's rude," the hostess spoke through her laughter. Kyoko groan, "Ugh It was the worst for him," pointing at her dear friend. "Oh yes, it was a lovely experience working in the hot desert heat while you're sweating. And you don't understand where you are." Both Oscar and Kyoko patted John on the back. "And It was really, really hard but I got through it you guys," His thick British accent rolling off his tongue. The crowd cheered. Oscar's face plastered on a wounded soldier's mask, "Sometimes … the studio's tea …it would be really hot. I had to blow on it and everything. It was…it was a struggle." Everyone laughed. The hostess spoke though her laughter, "You poor thing." Oscar solemnly nodded mumbling "I know." And then his lips cracked, not keeping up with his joke.

"So…,"The hostess spoke again, "The movie comes out tomorrow— So you might as well spill it. Will we be getting any romance in this squeal trilogy?" "Mmm," Oscar's lips vibrated. "And if you guys lie to me I'll be mad," the bell chimed allowing her audience to laugh once more. "I think it's a subtle romance that is happening. You have to watch it a couple of times to get it. But there was—" Oscar caught himself, "—At least _I was_ playing romance. Ah— In—my head." "You? What about any of you two?" "—with a droid or something," Oscar offhandedly put. "You see Finn… He's got a lot going on— always sweating, panting —but not really a romantic guy right now. He's a mess." John's posh words was laced with a charming smile. "Alright—plus he's really sweaty so who's going—going to want that,"the hostess spoke again giving a break for more laughs. Finally her attention was aimed at Kyoko, "So, ah….What about you?" A big smile ghosted across her lips. Quickly sowing them back together, Kyoko licked her lips. Her brows twitched as a crooked smile arched up, "Ah…" She playfully bit down on her bottom mouth cutely.

"We shall see…"

—

Her fingers traced the delicate shimmering fabric. Tips tantalizingly trailing the seems, as the light refracted off into small specks that twinkled around the room. A smile ghosted her lips eyeing the glamorous dress laid out on the bed. Mentality preparing to even attempt to drape it over her body. Slipping it over her curves; her teeth nipped her bottom lip. Turning a heel admiring the view. It looked almost _too_ mature for her plain body to wear. Kyoko wondered if she was even brave enough to walk out like this as herself. A soft sound of knuckles tapped the hotel door, "Kyoko…?" Hesitant steps lightly walked over to gingerly open the door.

"Miss Muse?" Kyoko tired her best to be trusting of the pixie girl right in front of her. Whom was frantically grabbing items from her her luggage on the bed, unzipping and turning around. Taking a moment, Ten stepped back. Inspecting the young actress, placing a finger on her own chin. Deep in thought till finally an idea stuck her mind, "You are going to have to go bra less you know that right?" Kyoko yipped at the idea. Ten pulled out accessories to help complete the ideal look, "Don't worry I bought tape." That was not any aid to help calm her rising nerves.

—

A luxurious white Limousine pulled over to a sea of flashing lights. A road of red velvet rope and floorings the only barrier to protect the invitees from the crowd.

Two guards opened the limo door, a champagne shimmering fabric draped out. Silver open toed shoe tipped the scarlet red carpet. The matching rope belt tasseled while extending her manicured fingers to the door man. Kyoko guided off the seat with a wide- eyed gaze amazed at the outcome of people awaiting to see _her_ face. Chanting, screaming, knowing _her_ name.

—

Kuon's pupils dilated as his eyes landed on a vision. A Rey of light gracing her presence. The world faded in to lull. There was a void that could be filled with just them two. The crowd turned faceless. The flashes of camera light morphed into stars in his pleasant hallucination. All of them leading the way to the woman motioning toward the cast. That fabric folded around her body made Kuon forget how to breath. Dusted in sheer tan. Trickling down to shimmering gold glitter, hugged Kyoko's body. The plunging of her neck line tightly held _her_ together. Another plunge exposing the side of her curves while her belted hips swayed. Gone was the sun kissed tan. Against her porcelain skin made that ashy hair a deep brown of oak.

Anxious, Kyoko adorably pushed back the loose stands that stuck out of her tri-bun hair. Tucking it behind her ear. Robbing one of her hands agents the her other arms long sleeve. Going back and forth between them both. Kyoko tried her best to soothe herself down. The thin tassels bounced as she was drawing nearer to the rest of the cast. Gripping tightly to her golden clutch bag as she made her way to the others.

Kyoko tried her best to join the rest of the cast as fast as she could. But every few steps she took, another reporter beckoned her to come over. Begging for her to answer a few questions about the movie. Oscar's jaw hung as he quickly glanced over at the commotion. Standing right beside John and Ren. Kuon felt a tap on his chest, "Did you know Mogami could clean up _That good?"_ Oscar sounded shocked as John rolled his eyes. _I was wrong, this tiny man is the most annoying._ About to throw a shade of insults at his direction, Kuon got interrupted. a Found smirk tugging at Kuon's lips while John said, "Hey don't get any dumb ideas. Unless you want us both to kill you." A soft chuckle escaped Kuon's mouth while his regal presence formed. Taking step away from the duo. "Where's he going," Oscar muttered watching Ren make his way back to the beginning of the carpet.

A warm pressing clenched around Kyoko's curve. Hot breath ghosted her ear heating her cheeks, "Little Starlet, If you don't hurry we will be late for our own premier." Hotter Heat rose to her cheeks knowing the owner of that voice. Kyoko shifted her eyes only to connect with rich chocolate staring back into hers. His grip got tighter while they posed for a moment for a few pictures. She then allowed Ren to lead the way to the entrance of their new lives. Taking one last glance at the man standing before her one last thought crossed mind…. Kuon Hizuri.

—

This is just the beginning of a new chapter. An awakening of even brighter stars.

—

 _The End_

—

* * *

A/N: OH MY GOD, I finished it! My first full length story and I finished it! I am so shocked and amazed. And I want to say thank you. We all cross this finish line together. Thank you for everything you all have done. I have so many words I want to say but I don't know where to start or what to officially right down. BUT WE ALL MADE IT.

Most credit for my writing goes to:

All Star War Sequel trilogy material (Movies, Interview and Novels)

Skip Beat

My iTunes account (Especially Taylor Swift lol)

And well duh, YOU.

It's been a wild eight mouths. Um I had a commission done (With Rey and Kylo) inspired by Kyoko's red carpet dress as a treat for all of us. I will put a link to the dress and the commission on my profile page. I hope you guys love it. And I hope you enjoyed this story. I know I left a lot open ended. But I want it to up to your own interpretation did he tell her or did Kyoko figure it out on her he credited as Kuon or Ren? I just wanted to write a story of Ren making the first step forward. At least until (If ever) I make a sequel to this story. The idea of Ren and Kyoko bathed in campfire lighting is just delicious. Ohh with a dash of cooky old man to spice it up. It just sounds like a mouth watering recipe. Lol If only I have the time and a good storyline to follow. If anyone wants to write it _please do._ If I write it I'm going to have to make it a mature rating. I hope to see you in maybe my next stories i ever end up writing. Even though I don't know what that will be yet or for what fandom. If not trust me, no hard feeling on my end. Have a great day and be safe!

(Ps. I swear sometimes this site deletes some words that I write. Because I check my computer documents and most of the time those words are there. *shrugs* Again if any errors let me know. :D)

Thank you for Reading


End file.
